


I Wouldn't Change a Thing

by TemeV1



Category: Mr. Love: Queen’s Choice (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-08-13 21:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 86,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemeV1/pseuds/TemeV1
Summary: Part 1 POV: Marissa (MC)





	1. It's Been A Long Time Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing in quite a while. Hope you all like it. Each addition will have at least 2 parts. Once from each of the main character's points of view. I welcome any and all feedback!

It had been a while since I had seen Victor last. He had been out of the country for business for the past several weeks. I went over the phone call I received last night as I stepped in the cab.

Marissa: Hello?

Victor: Did you get a new phone?

*That low magnetic voice made me tremble slightly.*

Marissa: No..... Why would you say that?

Victor: It seemed like you didn't know it was me calling.

M: I'm just surprised that you are calling me.

V: And here I thought I called often enough that it wouldn't surprise you anymore.

*I held my breath, he hasn't called in over a month! Why wouldn't I be surprised??*

V: It's been hard to call these past weeks. The only time I've had free was late at night...... I didn't want to wake you.

*He almost sounded sorry? He's never had an issue with waking me before.*

V: (in a deep and impatient tone) Are you going to join me in this conversation, or am I wasting my time?

M: Sorry, it's been a while...

V: Since you've last talked to a human?

*It almost sounded like he was growling. Ugh, he's always so mean. Why did I think I missed him again?*

M: No, since I last heard from you. Just because your company invested in mine, doesn’t mean you can go from bothering me at all hours to stone cold silence and expect that I would just take it all in stride. Sounds like you are the one who needs to talk with humans more!

*Why does he always illicit this reaction from me? Why do I always get so hot under the collar talking with him?*

V: I guess I didn't realize that helping you keep your company afloat inconvenienced you so much. Nor did I realize that traveling abroad to further your company's prestige and reputation was an issue either.

*Arrrgh! He was so infuriating!*

M: Don't you mean YOUR company? I mean, you have to justify your investment, right? Perhaps you are doing yourself these favors and trying to make me feel guilty about them!

  
*There was silence. I stuck my tongue out even though he couldn’t see me. *

V: You've grown bold in my absence.

M: ....... Perhaps I've just enjoyed not being belittled and demeaned on a near constant basis.....

*As first I felt proud of my quick comeback. But, then there was silence on the other end. Just his light breath can through the phone's speaker. Now I've done it... He's mad. I audibly sighed.*

V: Do you really think that of me?

*He sounded hurt? Victor sounded hurt.... I returned to myself.*

M: Not all the time. I'm learning that you are just mean because you are guarded. But that's no excuse! I just wish that you would see that you don't need to be that way with me. Weren't you the one who said I'm "too understanding?"

V: Yes...

*More silence, I couldn’t take it. I had to say something. After all, I had been uncharacteristically rude. He provoked me, but that was no excuse on my part.*

M: (doing my best Victor impression in an overly serious voice) Are you going to join me in this conversation, or am I wasting my time?

*I couldn't help but giggle after I said that.*

V: (chuckles) How about you join me for dinner tomorrow instead?

M: Are you cooking??!!

*I may have said that too excitedly, but he was such an excellent chef.*

V: If that is what you want; then yes I can cook.

M: It's a date!

*I blushed, thank God this was over the phone. I tried to walk my statement back.*

M: (flustered) I.. uh.. I mean.. er.. um

*Maybe he was right, I really did need more practice talking to humans….*

V: (snickering lightly). A date huh? You really did miss me.

M: Stop teasing. You know what I meant!

V: Okay, okay. Be at my place at 7 sharp.

M: Yes sir!

V: And don't call me sir... (quietly as he hangs up) I missed you too.

I don't think he knew I heard that last part. I would be lying to myself if I said that the thought of him missing me didn't move me in the depths of places I barely knew existed. But when it comes to Victor, I always found emotions that I didn't know existed.

I have no idea what to expect for dinner tonight. It's not that I hadn't been over to his place for a meal before. He's invited me as an investment and an employee; and as..... I don't know.... I guess, a friend. And I never seem to get it right. The first time I thought he just wanted company, and he was mad that I didn't have my report ready to go over. The next time I brought my report. I took it out directly after dinner and got down to brass tacks. I was hoping to impress him with my diligence. And he seemed upset that all I wanted to do was talk about work. He always got upset or mad over the strangest things. I could never quite pin down what he wanted. Maybe he couldn't either.... Maybe that's why every time we parted I always left feeling so confused. Maybe I was just too young and too inexperienced to understand. Either way, I couldn't help but feel giddy, excited, and very anxious as I stepped out of the cab.

I was a little early, but I figured that was better than being late. Victor hates it when I am late. I knocked on the door, almost hesitantly.

V: Come in.

The low undulation of his voice stirred my insides. I felt like I was almost hypnotized as I opened the door and entered his home. I wasn't expecting that reaction. Perhaps I missed him more than I realized.

His Villa was a grand testament to his immense success and wealth. Nothing too over-the-top, everything was very tastefully and richly decorated in a sparse and minimalistic manner. It was VERY Victor. I always find myself quite intimidated every time I walk through his door. Maybe that was the point….

A man like this, why would he even be giving me a second thought? Unless it's just simply protect his investment. I was younger than the other company owners Victor had dealt with by far. Most of them are older than him. Perhaps that's why he gives me the white glove treatment. Knowing I was so inexperienced, maybe he thought it would be better if I felt like we were friends. Maybe it was easier for him to move me and my company where he wanted us to be if I felt like I could trust him.

That thought made me sad. The excitement that I had felt just a moment before knocking on his door dissipated; replaced with the vision of his ever present stony poker face.

Good thing I brought my latest report with me. I was going to be prepared this time. If he didn't want to talk about work, I would just leave it in my bag.

I'm just praying that I'm getting better at reading him. It's been too long since I've seen him last. God, what was I doing here.

Just then, the wonderful aroma of dinner drifted from the kitchen. I sighed audibly as it hit me. And in an instant that cold castle/museum feeling that I got from walking into Victor's front door drifted away. It felt like home.

Victor popped his head out of the kitchen.

V: Did you get lost in my doorway?

*Nope. Not taking the bait on this one. But God..... That voice.....!*

M: (smiling) I always love coming here. It feels like a palace! And dinner smells so wonderful!

*I tried to sound as sweet as I possibly could.*

That seemed to satisfy Victor, as he nodded with a slight curve at the edge of his mouth.

He was so handsome when he smiled. Hell, he was so handsome period.

His face had a strong jaw line that in profile, made him look like the statute of a great hero. His high cheek bones offset his slender nose. His lips were thinner. Not pouty and inviting, but masculine in a way that they called to the depths of your desires. His brow was chiseled and dropped perfectly down to his steely blue eyes. They were almost greyish violet at times, like the color of the sea during a tempest. All too often I found myself drowning in that storm. And all too often, I didn't care.

His athletic build... Broad shoulders angling down to thick, well defined biceps and forearms. Lithe and capable hands with a grip that was firm and forceful, almost protective. His chest and abs so perfectly muscled that it almost didn't seem real. Like he was airbrushed in real life. The V shape of his torso automatically lead your eyes down to his belt line.....

V: Ahem.....

M: (blushing) So... What's on the menu tonight?

*I tried to cover over the fact that I was staring at him by waltzing right past him into the kitchen.*

*He listed his dishes and grinned at my attempted aloofness.*

V: Chicken. With avocado salsa, and a fig salad with balsamic dressing on the side.

M: Mmmmmmm! That sounds amazing! I can't wait to try! Can I help you make it?

*Victor caught his grin, and shifted it into a glare.*

V: Doubtful.

He stepped out from behind the kitchen island to grab a spatula. I shot him a hurt look. It didn't last long though. At that moment I saw his attire. His apron was high quality and clean, but well worn. The collar of his shirt was unbuttoned to his sternum. His sleeves were rolled up past his elbows. And he had a towel casually draped over his shoulder. His entire presence emanated warmth and allure. He seemed approachable, and almost looked cute.

*He looked at me. Was he blushing? I thought I saw a little pink to Victor’s poker face, but it disappeared quickly.*

V: (clearing his throat) I told you that I would cook you dinner. I’m not doing that if you help. Besides, I'm almost finished.

M: Then I can help you bring everything to the table!

I wasn't about to let him wait on me like I was some moron who couldn't do anything for myself. He must have noticed the resolved look on my face, because he didn't protest.

V: Okay, you can wait in the dining room and I'll let you know when I'm finished. It shouldn't be long now.

M: What??!! And sit in there by myself! No thank you!

*I exclaimed with a smile as I pulled out a stool from the island and hopped on.*

He had been gone for over a month, without so much as one word to me the whole time. I wasn't going to make this easy on him. I didn't care if he saw me as "just an investment" or not!

Victor raised an eyebrow.

V: Have it your way.

*He went about his business in the kitchen silently.*

M: What, you’re not going to talk to me?

*He began chopping vegetables with his back to me *

V: You said you didn't want to be alone. You said nothing about conversation.

*I roll my eyes. This man! Arrrgh!*

M: Conversation was implied. And it's polite when one has a guest.

V: (Almost growling) You're the one who shows up early, and you're giving ME lessons on MY manners?

M: Then I'll just go take a walk for the next 15 minutes if you don't want me here yet. I thought it was good manners to show up a little early to a dinner invitation. That way I could offer help. Besides..... I was looking forward to seeing you after so long.....

I clumsily began my descent from the stool. He doesn’t want me here, then I won't be here. I might not even come back after the 15 minutes. I definitely don't need to feel this way.... What a frustrating man!

V: (softly with a hushed thrum to his tone) Don't go.

M: Huh? What??

The stool shifted underneath me. I was awkwardly perched on it to begin with, and when I stopped getting down to question what Victor had just said, it slipped slightly on the floor. I quickly grabbed the edge of the island and righted both myself and the stool just as Victor lunged towards me; his normally cool expression replaced by one of momentary fear.

V: Woah!

I laughed. I must look ridiculous.

V: Are you ok?

  
M: I’m fine.

  
*The look of concern was painted all over Victor’s face, almost like he didn’t believe me*

  
M: I’m fine really. What did you say just before I slipped?

  
*I wanted to change the topic. His intense eyes wouldn’t budge from my face, and it was making me a little flushed.*

  
V: I said, "don't go." I don't want you to leave. I'm just not used to talking while I'm cooking.

  
*Victor’s voice trailed off. That didn’t help the flush to my cheeks. I needed to break the tension.*

M: Sounds like you need company in the kitchen more often! And what were you planning on doing just then? Were you going to dive over the island to save me?

I began to laugh again. This time Victor laughed a little too as the tension broke. I liked hearing him laugh. It was low and warm. Like a thick blanket during a cold winter night.  
Almost as quickly as the tension eased up, it was right back again.

V: Erm... You look... You look nice tonight.

He seemed almost embarrassed to give me that compliment. I tried to keep from blushing again, but I was actually glad he noticed.

I'd spent the better part of my workday in deep discussion with Kiki and Willow about what I should wear tonight. Kiki wanted me to dress like I was going to a club. Willow felt I should dress more relaxed like I was going to the beach. Neither of them was very much help.

After work I stood in front of my closet completely lost as to what would be appropriate. I didn't want to dress up too much. I didn't want him to think I assumed this was going to be a business dinner. I also didn't want to go to casual, in case this was, in fact, a business dinner. So, I landed on a blush colored skirt with a small but tasteful floral pattern and a light green, tailored button up shirt. It was like something I'd wear to lunch with a close colleague. Casual but respectful.

Before I could thank him for the compliment he spoke again.

V: (raising an eyebrow) Did it take you long to pick out something to wear??

*Was that a glint in his eye? Can he read my thoughts? I gotta get better at keeping my facial expressions from showing what I'm thinking!*

Victor smiled slyly, showing just a little of his perfect white teeth. His shoulders, straightening as he puffed his chest out ever so slightly.

*Giving him the sternest look I could muster.*

M: Don't be so satisfied with yourself, you needn't strut around like a peacock.

*That man! Puffing up his chest like that because he thought I dressed up for him! It was infuriating! It was true... But infuriating nonetheless!*

V: Ppffbbtt!

*He grinned slyly at me again as he watched me become flustered*

V: Either way, you really do look nice.

He gazed at me. I couldn't put my finger on what was behind that look. His eyes were more blue than grey at the moment, and the seemed softer somehow. I felt my ears redden as I returned his gaze. He awkwardly broke the silence.

V: Since you seem so keen on helping, go grab the plates in that cabinet over there.

I did as I was told. As Victor filled plates with food, I couldn't stop my mouth from watering. I almost skipped to the dining room with my arms full of his carefully prepared meal.

I didn't notice the warm glint in his eyes as he watched me.

Dinner was splendid. Victor talked about his trip. Well, griped about how many idiots he had to deal with, but at least I wasn't one of those idiots for once. I enjoyed listening to the sound of his voice. He was almost chattering like a school girl. It was quite charming. A complete leap away from the stoic conversationalist he normally was. I was usually the one chattering away. It was nice. It was comfortable. For the second time that night, it felt like home.

After we finished I got up to clear the table. I felt a hand on my shoulder. Victor gently pushed me back into my seat.

V: I will take care of it.

M: But you cooked! The least I can do is help clean up!

V: (sternly) SIT.

Again, I did as I was told. It was hard to argue with that porcelain coolness in his voice. I pouted a bit at his roughness. Victor left the room with dishes and came back with a small box.

*What was this????* He placed the box in front of me.

V: (with a mischievous glint in his eye) Here.

M: (bewildered) For.... For me???

V: (impatient and slightly annoyed) You’re the only one here aren't you?

It was dumb of me to say it like that. But, I was so taken aback... I looked at Victor, he seemed to get more annoyed that I was taking so long.

M: Thank you....

I opened the box to find a delicately carved wooden camel.

M: (excitedly) Just like I told you they had in Dubai!

Before he left on his trip, Victor had asked me if I wanted anything. I found it odd that he would ask me, so I asked where he was going. He, impatiently listed all the places he was going, but Dubai stuck out the most to me. I told him I always found a way to buy something from a local artisan when I traveled. So, I suggested he find a local market. He looked at me like I was stupid. I told him I heard there was a market in Dubai where artists sold their work, like little wooden camels and things. He just nodded and left the room. I had no idea he would actually listen to me!

I was touched at his thoughtfulness. Maybe he wasn't just some evil capitalist. Maybe there was something much more, something much deeper to him. Maybe I was more than just an “investment.”

I looked up at him.

M: Thank you, so much. This was so thoughtful. And dinner was so amazing. Thank you.

I smiled. He gazed at me again.

V: (softly) You're welcome.

He pulled up the chair next to me and sat down. He was so close, I swear he could hear my heart thumping loudly in my chest.

V: (looking steadily at me whilst taking my hand) It's nice being back.

His knee was touching my thigh. My heart skipped a beat and began to race. My insides fluttered. I felt flush from the tips of my ears down to the point of my nose.

M: (stammering) I... I... I'm glad your back too.

I moved my chair. I don't know if it was to face him better or to move away from him; but in doing so I knocked over my bag. I jumped to the floor together it's scattered contents. I was glad that it had happened. Anything to stop my heart from racing.

Victor leaned down to help me pick up. His deft fingers gathering my lipstick and keys. He knelt next to me to reach further items. Just some pens and a few pieces of paper, but it brought his body closer to mine. The smolder his skin left on mine as he brushed past me made my breath quicken and my insides flutter again. His soft Raven hair glided against my shoulder as reached across me to deposit my belongings back into my bag. It sends shivers across my body. I breath in his clean scent feeling heady at his proximity. This definitely was not helping my heart to slow down.

V: What's this?

I snap out of it and looked at what he's holding in his hands.

Oh God.... It's my report.....

V: Did... Did you bring your weekly report?

*His voice almost boomed with disappointment*

He sat on his knees holding my report in his hands. Looking at me, a glare flashed in his eyes.

There it is. There's the storm....

I quickly searched my brain for the reason that I brought that damn thing to begin with...

M: I must have left it in my bag after work....

*I looked away. I don't know why I lied. I was so flustered.*

V: (admonishingly) This isn't your work bag. Why did you bring your report? Did you think I wanted to talk business tonight?

Victor turned my face so I would look at him. His jaw was set tightly. His eyes were stormy again. Disappointment and anger flashed across them. And.... And.... Hurt?? I couldn't stand that look any longer. I meekly blurted out the truth.

M: Yes! Yes, I brought my report. But I never know with you Victor. I don't know if it's me you want to spend time with, or if it's your investment. So, I prepared for both! You've been gone so long, I didn't know if you would want to know what was going on at the production company.... I just didn't want you to yell at me for not being prepared....

V: You think that I haven't been keeping tabs on my "investment," (he makes the motion in the air with his fingers whilst stressing the word) the entire time I've been gone. My assistant handed me last week's reports the second I walked in the office this morning!

Victor had stood up and tossed my report on the table. The paper making a loud "whap" sound as it hit the wood. It made me jump a little.

M: (voice wavering) But you always want to hear it from me.... You never just want to read the report....

*I felt the tears well up. I hated it when he yelled at me.*

Victor sat down again. He stared at my report in front of him. He leaned his chin into his hand and took a breath.

V: (almost inaudible) Because it gave me an excuse to spend time with you.

  
*Did I hear that right?*

M: What did you say?

V: Am I that cold if a person? To make you think that this is the only reason I would want you to be here?

M: Sometimes. Yes. You can be that cold. I know that's not who you really are. I know you have trouble expressing yourself, and I just never know what to expect with you. You have to tell me instead of getting angry with me for not reading your mind.

*My heart sank with the pained look he gave me.*

V: It's hard to trust anyone in my world.

  
His eyes drifted far away as his face fell with a mournful look.

  
*It must be so lonely; he must be so lonely. Not feeling like he could trust anyone. Living like that would make anyone mean and cold.*

M: (I whispered softly) Then come into my world.

*He looked at me with surprise. Then his face fell again.*

V: (quietly) I want to. I'm trying. I really am.

  
He almost looked like a puppy begging at that moment. It pulled at my heartstrings. He really didn’t want to be so imperious and cruel all the time. He had just lived that way for too long. He needed someone to show him how to live differently.

M: I know.

  
*I said it with all the comfort and care I had in me. I knew I could help him soften. Just as he was helping toughen me up for the cruel business world he lived in.*

I reached to take his hand. He looked down. A quizzical look crossed his face at that moment. I wondered what just happened. What I had just missed. Then I followed his line of sight to my report.

Oh God....

Not only did he have my report in front of him. He had my draft in front of him... I looked to the floor. The document I had prepared for him to view was still laying there in its plastic folder. He had the version with my notes. And.... doodles.....

V: Is this supposed to be me..... With a pitchfork and horns???

*His eyes were cold again. His voice was all edges and steel as he enunciated each word.*

M: ummmm.......

V: Really???

*He raised a brow at me as he growled*

M: (stammering) Kiki drew that on my notes as I was talking with her this morning!!!

*Victor leans back in his chair and crosses his leg in a huff as he picks up my report. He begins flipping through the pages. His eyes narrowed.*

V: (incredulously) And this one??? Who drew this one???

It was the one with the text bubble filled to the brim with symbols over my head as I shouted at him.

M: (solemnly) Uh... That was mine...

I felt like I was in the principal's office getting in trouble for passing notes in grade school.

V: I see...... So, you fantasize about telling me off???

I've had enough of this. I reach for the paper, Victor deftly moves it out of my reach. We both stand up.

M: (as sugary as I am able to) Can I please have that back. I do know how you hate seeing unfinished and drafted reports. Here... (Picking up the other version off the floor)... A more presentable report for someone of your stature. Please take this one with my apologies Mr. CEO.

I smiled as big as I could and bowed.

V: (brows raised even further in response to my performance) I'm more interested in you fantasizing about me. Maybe I should look at your draft reports more often.

*There was a hint of mischief in his voice and a gleam in his eye. Suddenly, the edges of his mouth turned upwards ever so slightly. It was almost playful.*

M: Just give it back!

V: Nope. Not gonna happen.

I grabbed for the report again. Victor quickly held it up over my head. I jumped to get at it and he just held it higher. Chuckling as he did so. This felt like grade school alright...

M: Seriously. Give it back. It's no fair! Your so much taller than me!

Victor just kept chuckling.

I stood on a chair to try and reach the report. He held it steady and then pulled it away at the last second. I gave him an exasperated look. He gave me a wide school boy-esque grin and took off running.

I jumped off the chair and ran after him into the living room. Like children at play we ran around his furniture. Yelling and giggling at each other in this game of keep-away. Suddenly, he stopped in front of the couch and turned to face me. I wasn't expecting him to do that. I had no time to slow down....

V: (as I land on him) ouphfff!!!

We both began to laugh again. I had never heard him laugh like this. I really liked the way it hit my ears. Deep, and joyous. It made me bubble inside knowing that he was laughing and goofing around like that with me.

As the laughter subsided, the fact we were both breathing heavily became more noticeable. That's when I realized that Victor was sitting upright on the couch and I was on top of him. My legs straddling his. My breath shortened even more at this realization. I became embarrassed. I pushed off of him, only to have a hand move to my back. Pressing me back in.

I looked into his eyes. Those blue stormy eyes. He gazed back into mine, but there wasn't a storm behind them this time. The waters were calm. It made my head spin. I lost myself in those depths. And the deeper I went, the more I found. I found fire. Soft as a candle and as hot and as the sun.

In one swift movement he dropped the paper in his hand, brought it to my face; and with a deep breath his lips were on mine. I saw fireworks behind the lids of my eyes. I felt the passion rise between us like a bubble ready to burst at any moment. The blood rushed quickly in my veins. Every inch of my body began to tingle. I felt his hand pressing against my back, trying to pull my core closer to his. His lips, his tongue, his breath, all searching for the taste of mine. Fervent and almost frenzied.

I pushed away slightly. My head whirling.

M: (breathlessly pleading) Victor.......

He gently loosened his embrace, ever so slightly. Not wanting to entirely let go. His hand still firmly pressing against my back. I lifted my head and looked into his eyes again.

Was this heady feeling from him or the glass of wine I had with dinner? I know I care about him. But were the depths I just reached in that moment real? Did I truly want this? Did I truly want him?

Victor turned his eyes to follow his hand as he tenderly brushed my hair behind my ear. I watched those quiet, glossy pools follow his index finger as it traced its way down my jaw line to my chin. His touch sent waves through my body in the stillness and I began to tremble. His thumb caressed my lower lip. His eyes showed a longing as they searched every feature of my face. When his eyes locked with mine again, I felt that longing. I felt his warmth and intensity.

I reached my hand up. Not giving in on the pressure I was putting on his chest with my other hand. Not wanting to be pushed against him. I hesitated. Then I ran my fingers through the soft darkness of his hair. I leaned closer to him. Our breath mingled with unseen sparks. I lightly touched my lips to his. Carefully, sweetly, I pressed in a little more. A kiss, so gentle, so deep, that we both took breaths in as it happened. A small, higher pitched sigh escaped him in that moment. Not a deep needful moan like I expected. But rather, it seemed, lovelorn.

I pulled my head back again. Not wanting my lips to leave the earnestness of his.

V: (In a low and trembling whisper) Marissa....

His voice was quiet and full of devotion. Full of yearning. Full of need. I felt my own need in that moment. Hearing my name cross those beckoning lips, I quivered and melted into him. I melted into the throws of passion. His lips on mine, moving to my neck and to my collar bone. His strong hands moving across my skin sending surges of electricity to every corner of my being. A soft moan escaped my lips.

Victor pulled back and looked at me. Rather, he looked into me. Deeply. Igniting the fire inside me again. With one arm around my waste and the other holding my head, his fingers entangled in my hair, he flipped me into my back. His body pressed on top of mine. His weight felt so good. The hand that was around my waist began to slide up my stomach. Underneath my shirt, my skin tingled with the anticipation of his touch as he deftly began to unbutton my top.

The air was cold as it hit me, but his hand was warm and knowing. His lips continued to explore my own, my neck, my collar bone, and my ear. His breath sent more waves through the depths of me as I felt his hand rest on my breast. My back arched slightly to meet his caress. Like as if he was in my head, knowing my deepest thoughts, he slipped skillful fingers under my clasp and slid the lace lightly away from my skin. My nipple hardened in the crisp air. My entire body shuddered as he gingerly drew his finger tip across my quivering bud. His lips moved quickly from my neck to my sternum and began their descent; his full weight shifting off me almost imperceptibly.

With his teeth, he removed the rest of my bra. Bearing my full chest to the cool night air. His tongue began tracing circles around my areola whilst his lithe fingers rolled the tip of my other nipple between them.

My breath quickened. Deepened. It felt like a thousand sparklers were lit in my head. I gasped in pleasure as his fingers rolled my breast harder. As his he slid his teeth carefully against the opposing nipple.

Hearing that, he moved up to reach my mouth with his again. We both hungered, both ached for the other. The hand that had so expertly worked my breast glided its way down the center of my chest and stomach. It nimbly dallied along the waist line of my skirt. With just a finger touching my skin and breezing against the lace I had on underneath.

His kiss deepened as those experienced fingers slid under the lace to feel the warmth and the trembling between my legs. His lips urgently drew upon mine as he felt how wet I was. How wet he had made me.

My hips undulated in response to the movement of his hand. First up and down. Then circular. With each pass, his fingers move deeper, lower. Past my clit to the depth of my yearning. He thrust his fingers inside of me I felt my senses heighten. He pulled them out and thrust again this time curling them after entry. I continued to move my hips to meet his hand. Feeling the cadence of the blood pumping through me, his body began to move in unison with mine.

He stopped and pulled his weight off me. He hovered over me. Hand placed between my legs. Just sitting there. His mouth began to move deeply against mine. He nibbled at my lower lip. And again, on my earlobe as he thrust his fingers inside of me, massaging my walls. I moaned. My entire body was on fire. His lips moved to my breasts again. All the while working his hand below. Keeping my body moving to his rhythm. His mouth ravenously consumed my nipples making me squirm in pleasure. Then it continued its southbound tour of my body down to my stomach.

As he moved downward, he pulled off my skirt and my bottoms. I laid there breathing heavily as he straightened his body. Watching his own hands move across my skin leaving goosebumps in their trail. From my neck, down the sides of my bosom. From my hips to my knees. He brought his hands back up the insides of my thighs and watched my face with satisfaction as he saw the pleasure there from pushing his fingers inside me again. I moaned once more. He moved himself off the couch and knelt on the floor. He moved my legs, so he was between them.

He bent back over me as his lips continued their journey from my stomach, outwards to my hips and the lower to my pelvis. I closed my eyes again.

M: Victor... (I moaned his name like honey dripping from my pleading lips). Please... I don't think I can....

A hand lightly pressed my mouth shut.

V: You've tasted my dishes for dinner. I want to taste yours for dessert.

With that I felt his agile tongue go to work on my clit. He never stopped the rolling movements of his fingers. Toying with my depth whilst he tasted the fruits of me. I didn't think I could breathe any faster than I already had been. Small noises surfaced to the top of my lips. I couldn't keep them from escaping even if I had wanted to try. My urgency for him kept growing to new heights. My head swam. I never wanted him to stop, but I wanted to feel all of him. All of him inside me. I needed all of him inside of me. I sat up before I completely unraveled.

Victor was surprised by this. He put his hands on my waist to pull me back down again.

V: I never said I was finished with you.

My pelvis was slightly pulsating. I haven't finished completely yet, but his voice was so low and sultry it almost finished me of on its own. I let my longing for his entirety show within my eyes. I pulled him up to me by the collar of his shirt. My lips begging for his. This time it was my mouth that dove deeply searching to quench its thirst with the taste of his skin against my tongue.  
Victor seemed surprised at my boldness. I was hoping that his surprise would distract him from my shaking hands as I unbuttoned his shirt.

  
His smooth muscular chest and stomach lay there before my hands. I ran them over his flawless skin. It felt almost silky against my fingertips. I pressed my lips to his, then to his neck and the tip of his pectoral arch. I slid my exposed breasts down his chest and stomach. His brawn tightening as I did so. I moved my hands to his belt as I delicately danced around his naval with my tongue. His breathing quickened as he felt me pull down on his zipper.

  
Moving his pants to the ground, I swept my bust across the top of his bared thighs whilst playing gently with the waist line of his briefs. His breathing quickened more. His abdomen tensed with every tantalizing movement I made. I enjoyed this reaction. He wasn’t in control for once. I was.

  
I shifted his briefs ever downward. Slowly lowering them inch by inch. I felt his manhood glance against my hardened nipple as I moved. My hand skimmed his inner thigh and I found myself caressing his erectness as my lips explored his hip bone, his pelvis. I ran my tongue up the shaft of him and took him into my mouth. He moaned softly as I did so. His manhood was sizeable, I almost feared how I would harbor him. I had to use my mouth and my hands, sliding in unison up and down the entirety of him. He moved with me, his breath and heartbeat racing. His hands in my hair, rolling down my vertebrae as they advanced to the summit of my raised backside. He squeezed the supple flesh of my rear; his fingertips pulling me upwards almost to the point where my knees were hovering off the couch. It did not stop me from continuing my mouth’s exploration of his phallus. He reached into me then, fingers dancing inside my wetness as I sucked at the essence of him. The two of us rocking together in the rhythm of pleasure we were creating for each other.

  
As suddenly as I had pulled away from him, he did so to me. He roughly pulled me to his core. His arms tightly wrapped around my back and shoulders. He kissed me deeply as I lay on top of him. With his lips still pressed to mine, he moved with such passion that I thought I would pass out from the dizziness. His breath drew mine in so intensely that I felt I would lose the ability to respire on my own again.

  
His strong arms picked me up, still clutching me to his body, and tenderly laid me on my back again. He brushed his hand against my face and sighed ever so softly. That same hand then moved between my legs again. Lightly touching, drenching me further. I felt the head of his member gently pushing right below his hand. I opened my legs wider to receive him. Ready; trembling in anticipation. Needing all of him between my quaking thighs. He didn’t push in all the way as I yearned for him to do. He moved deliberately, languidly. With every movement of his hips he went a little bit deeper inside me. I wanted him all, so badly; but this slow and gentle movement was sending electricity to all my limbs. I moved my hands all over him as my mouth begged for mercy from his lips. Feeling the movement of his pectorals as he breathed. His broad back and shoulders shuddering under my fingernails. Feeling his hip bones and muscular buttocks beneath my palms as he continued to bear down deeper inside of me.

  
My hips moved to meet with his. My back arched as his fingers moved expertly against my clit, as his cock shifted ever more into the profoundness of my desire. His lips drank in the taste of my neck. I nibbled the edge of his ear, my breath ever heavier, ever the more needful as he moved deeper and deeper inside of me. In that moment, I moaned softly into his jet-black hair. Victor took a sharp breath in as he heard me. All at once he filled me completely. My vision went white as he reached the locus of my intimacy. I felt his pelvic muscles against the lips of my womanhood. He fit so perfectly. I mewled, and Victor began to move faster. My hips rolling in revelry as he continued to thrust and fill me fully.

  
I took in his scent, felt every muscle of him move against me. The two of us drowning in each other. We moved faster, with more ardent longing for one another. Never wanting it to end. I began to moan with heavy breath at every thrust, with every kiss. Victor did the same and it spurred me further. His low baritone reverberating through every fiber of my being.

  
I was being taken to new heights of delectation and bliss. Beyond anything I had ever experienced with anyone before. I pressed my forehead to his and we lost ourselves in each other’s eyes as Victor continued his indulgence in my flesh. I was completely his. He was completely mine. Neither one of us was in control as we rode the waves of passion and electricity.

  
The storm in his eyes was a different kind of storm this time. His movements became more hurried, more fervid. I buried my face in his neck. I felt the flush of elation as I crested, climaxing, crying out his name. I sucked in my breath and buried my face into his neck again. My insides thrumming, I bit down slightly as I was still reeling in my orgasm. As I did so Victor thrust deeply and vigorously; every muscle of his contracting. I felt his warm release. Only after another thrust or two did his sinew loosen. I gasped and slightly convulsed as he pulled out of me; hypersensitive in the wake of passion that had just charged through me.

  
We lay there. Our breath still heavy. Our hearts still pounding. Melting into one another, legs still tangled together. Victor’s weight still felt good against me, even after that workout. He nuzzled my neck at my jaw line with his nose. He slowly drew his fingertips up my arm from my elbow to my shoulder. I ran my fingers through his hair.  
After we had had a few moments to collect ourselves, Victor propped himself up on one arm. Leaning over me, he took my face in his free hand and kissed me. This kiss, was deeper, sweeter, and more loving that any I had experienced. Victor’s hand caressed my cheek. He leaned his forehead against mine and sighed.

  
V: I never thought…..

  
*he sighed again as he paused.*

  
M: (tenderly whispering) Thought what?

  
V: (looking deeply into my eyes) I never thought that this would ever happen. I wanted you, everything about you, in every way. Then again, I’m not the only man who does.

  
*I didn’t understand. “Not the only man…” Did Victor think there was someone else? I reached up to brush a lock of silky obsidian off the bridge of his nose*

  
M: Do… Do… you think there is someone else? Do…. Do.. you think that I am like that?

  
*My voice faltered as I said that. After what we just shared together, did he think I was easy? That I would just do this with anybody?*

  
V: (with earnestness and surprise) No! Of course I don’t think that!

  
*He caressed my cheek and placed his forehead against mine. His eyes closed, but the edges of his mouth pulled back as if he was in pain.*

  
V: I’m not a “nice” person like you. I am not outwardly loving and kind to everyone around me, as you are. You have gained many “fans” because you are simply “you.” Why would you choose me over any of them? I can barely admit to myself how I feel, let alone tell you.

  
*His eyes opened again. They searched my face, my eyes for a response. The steely blue of a rain laden sky shifting to violet. I looked back into those eyes. This time I didn’t lose myself, I found myself.*

  
M: You could try. (I almost couldn’t hear my own words they were so light, ready to fly away if he denied them.) You could try to tell me.

  
*Desperation and defeat shadowed his face. Then all at once he took a resolute breath, and he spoke.*

  
V: Being apart from you these last weeks, I thought it would ease my aching heart. But instead, it tore me up inside. I missed you more than I thought I could miss someone. We weren’t even together, and it felt like I had lost a piece of me. You are all I have ever wanted. And here you are. In my arms. Is it real? Are you really here? Or will I wake up again soon, just as I have so many times before?

  
The honesty of his words touched my heart. I wrapped my arms around him tighter. I kissed him and guided his head to lay on my chest. I pulled my fingers sweetly through his hair.

  
M: (reassuringly) I am here. It is real. And I will be here still when you wake up.

  
Victor sighed and closed his eyes. His grip on me tightened. My head began to swim again as it played his words back in silence. “Are you really here? Or will I wake up again soon, just as I have so many times before?”

  
M: Victor?

  
V: mmhhmm?

  
M: Why me?

  
He propped himself up again. His eyes looking into my soul.

  
V: What do you mean?

  
M: You are smart, and strong. You are very successful, and you have a “fan club” of your own. You… You are so handsome, I could cry sometimes. Why on earth do you want me?  
His eyes shone back at me with a light behind them that I had never seen. This time he did not hesitate to speak.

  
V: (in low breathy tones) You are so very, very beautiful… In every way imaginable. You are kind and you are good. You are so pure hearted and sweet. I look at you and I see nothing but the best of the world. I see such passion and care. I am rocked to the core of my being just seeing you smile. All your beauty, inside and out; radiates through you with such ease, and it illuminates my heart. You don’t let any of the darkness get to you, and I am drawn to you like a moth to the flame.

  
*He kisses me deeply, then pulls back to look at me again. His head tilts slightly and his lips part into a wide smile.*

  
M: What are you grinning at?

  
V: I’m so handsome you could cry???

  
*He arched an eyebrow at me. Mischief glinted in his eye.*

  
M: (face reddening as I turn to bury myself in the crook of his shoulder) Great, now you really will be strutting around like a peacock.

  
V: (laughing) I think I will be strutting around for other reasons….

  
With one finger he guided my chin, so I would look him in the eyes, and he gave me a playful grin. Kissing me, he scoped me up in his arms and carried me to his bedroom. He shut the door with one foot. I laughed has he gently tossed me on the bed. He laughed as he jumped in next to me. We sank into each other again; and spent the night continuing to explore all the reasons that both of us would be strutting around like peacocks that next day.


	2. It's Been A Long Time - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 POV Victor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is simply what I want Victor to be thinking during this "event." It was what was in my head whilst I was writing the first part.

It has been a while since had seen Marissa last. His whirl wind tour of the globe for work had kept him on his toes day and night for over a month. He hadn’t even found the time to call her. Not that he didn’t want to. It just happened that every time he had a free moment, he looked at the time conversion on his phone and saw that it was much too late where she was. He knew how hard she had been working in his absence. His assistants reported to him daily on matters of his investment company.

He had just walked in his door. The staff at his home had kept it neat and clean. His mail and newspapers from the last several weeks were lined up in tight piles on the credenza in his entry way. He looked at the piles and sighed. He didn’t want to deal with any more work. Not tonight. He picked up his phone. It was still early enough. Without a second thought, he dialed. He felt his heart pound in unison with every ring. She picked up.

A light and care free voice answered in a quizzical tone

M: Hello?

*The question at the end of that one word hurt a little*

V: Did you get a new phone?

*Why did she answer that way? Could she have lost or deleted my number?*

M: No..... Why would you say that?

V: It seemed like you didn't know it was me calling. M: I'm just surprised that you are calling me.

V: And here I thought I called often enough that it wouldn't surprise you anymore.

*I always call her. Why would she be surprised? Do I call her too much concerning work, that she would react this way? It has been too long since I last heard her voice. I can’t make it about work!*

V: It's been hard to call these past weeks. The only time I've had free was late at night...... I didn't want to wake you.

*She wasn’t saying anything. Did I not sound apologetic enough for not calling her? I can never tell what she wants. I don’t know why I even care about what she wants. She can be so frustrating! *

V: Are you going to join me in this conversation, or am I wasting my time?

M: Sorry, it's been a while...

V: Since you've last talked to a human?

*Ugh, why do I always do that? Why can’t I just open up to her? What am I afraid of?*

M: No, since I last heard from you. Just because your company invested in mine, doesn’t mean you can go from bothering me at all hours to stone cold silence and expect that I would just take it all in stride. Sounds like you are the one who needs to talk with humans more!

*What nerve! All I have ever done is try to help her and this is the thanks I get? Why did I think I missed her again?*

V: I guess I didn't realize that helping you keep your company afloat inconvenienced you so much. Nor did I realize that traveling abroad to further your company's prestige and reputation was an issue either.

M: Don't you mean YOUR company? I mean, you have to justify your investment, right? Perhaps you are doing yourself these favors and trying to make me feel guilty about them!

*Arrrgh! She was so infuriating!*

V: You've grown bold in my absence.

M....... Perhaps I've just enjoyed not being belittled and demeaned on a near constant basis.....

*I couldn’t speak. It felt like my heart had crashed through the floor. I never wanted her to feel that way. I was trying to teach her. She has such potential. But she is so soft and sweet. So green when it comes to this ruthless world. I thought it better that harsher words came from me. At least I could lead her beyond them to something better.*

M: (audibly sighs)

V: Do you really think that of me?

*I almost didn’t want to hear the answer. Her opinion meant more to me that I let her realize. How did I let it get this far?*

M: Not all the time. I'm beginning to learn that you are just mean because you are guarded. But that's no excuse! I just wish that you would see that you don't need to be that way with me. Weren't you the one who said I'm "too understanding?"

V: Yes...

*She was too understanding. She had every right to be pissed at me, and here she was comforting me. I should be the one comforting her. It was my words that egged her on. My taunts. I better just hang up. I need to walk away from her. I will only hurt her. She is too important to me. I can’t hurt her.*

M: (in an overly serious voice) Are you going to join me in this conversation, or am I wasting my time?

She giggled.

*Her impression of me sucked. But I felt my heart return to my chest. I didn’t want to walk away. I didn’t want to let her go. I knew I should. I just couldn’t. Her giggle was infectious*

V: (chuckles) How about you join me for dinner tomorrow instead?

M: Are you cooking??!!

*She said that a little too excitedly. She is such a foodie. It was cute. And she liked my cooking. My heart skipped a beat at the idea of having her over.*

V: If that is what you want; then yes I can cook.

M: It's a date!

*I could almost hear her blushing. I couldn’t let an opportunity to tease her like this go to waste*

M: (flustered) I.. uh.. I mean.. er.. um

*God she was cute*

V: (snickering lightly). A date huh? You really did miss me.

M: Stop teasing. You know what I meant!

*I did, but I liked to fluster her. I could picture her reddened cheeks and the glint in her soft large doe eyes. It made my insides twist a bit*

V: Okay, okay. Be at my place at 7 sharp.

M: Yes sir!

V: And don't call me sir....

*I was only 6 years older than her. “Sir” made me sound old and harsh.*

I quietly breathed. “I missed you too. “escaped my lips as I pressed the screen of my phone.

*Wait! Did I hang up before or after I said that? I stared at my now black phone screen. I said it too quietly. She didn’t hear it. I don’t think I would want her to hear it any way. I glanced at my phone again. Tempted to call her back and ask. Better leave it for now.*

Victor looked at those neat piles of mail and papers again. He sighed and picked a few of them up. Might as well get through this now, he thought. I don’t want her to see this mess tomorrow.

Victor found himself lost in thought all too often throughout the next day. He didn’t want to be focusing on work. He was planning a meal in his head. His assistant kept handing him reports from the previous weeks. He would idly glance at them. Scowling at the poor quality of work, rolling his eyes in frustration at the holes in the data. If he couldn’t leave to do business overseas, how was his company going to continue to grow?

He was already through his second cup of coffee when his assistant finally brought him Marissa’s latest report.

V: (in low, deep growl) Why did it take so long to get me this? The one you handed me this morning was from last week. I expect that you do your due diligence next time and turn in the proper paper work.

*Goldman shivered and apologized profusely, Victor glared. He knew his reputation as a shark in the industry and felt the need to constantly remind his employees of that reputation. It is what had made him so successful.*

G: I’m sorry Sir! It’s just that, well, you normally get these reports directly from Marissa. I just include what you have already seen from her in your weekly recaps. I.. I.. heard you were having a dinner meeting with her tonight. I thought she would give you her report then.

V: (even more irritated) Do not assume to know what my plans are. I will specifically tell you what they are if you need to know. It is your job to present me with the most up to date weekly and quarterly reports regardless of whom I talk to about them and when. I don’t want to see a mistake like this again.

G: (meekly) Sorry Sir…

V: Now, take this list and pick up these ingredients. The stores where you should purchase them are listed next to the ingredient. Have them brought to my Villa. I will be leaving here at 5pm sharp and I expect the list completed and delivered prior to my arrival home.

G: (getting braver) So, you are having dinner with Marissa tonight?

The bullets that Victor shot through his glare made his assistant scurry out of the room as if his survival depended on it.

Why is everyone so nosey? Can’t I eat a meal with another person and not have it the talk of the water cooler? He sighed. He figured that that was one of the reasons he was so successful that they were not. His ability to remain calm, cool, and stony even in the worst of situations had gotten him far. And his ability to ignore anything that was not directly related to work . He didn’t focus on idle gossip. Now that it was brought up though… Victor wondered what his employees thought. Marissa wasn’t an employee per se. And everyone around here liked her. He wondered what they thought of a girl like Marissa with a guy like him. He worried for a moment. He shook his head. Now they have me doing it! Ugh!

Victor looked at his empty cup with a frown. He should have had Goldman fill it for him before he left.

I can get my own coffee…. Why not?? He thought that Marissa would tease him about it if she were here. He could hear her irresistible laugh in his head and it made the corners of his mouth curve up in the smallest of smiles. He quickly returned to his normal indomitable poker face lest someone come in his office and see him.

As he filled his cup from the decanter down the hall, he overheard some of his employees in the doorway.

Employee 1: Did you see Goldman?

Employee 2: Yeah, he just came from Victor’s office again and looked scared out of his mind.

Employee 3: (sarcastically) Gee, it’s so great to have the evil boss-man back!

*Victor furrowed his brow at that comment. He almost stepped up and said, “it’s good to be back.” But they continued too quickly.

Employee 2: (Laughing) I know right? It has been nice and quiet here these last few weeks. Pity…

Employee 3: (in a hushed tone) Did you hear?

*The others shook their heads to say “no.” Victor found himself leaning closer in the direction of the group*

Employee 3: Victor is cooking dinner for Marissa tonight!

*Victor raised his eyebrow. How the…. Who is talking about this already, its only 10 am!*

Employee 2: No way! She is probably delivering some report to him tonight. She wouldn’t have dinner with him like that. She’s too sweet and nice!

Employee 1: No, that was the report that Goldman had to dig up and get to him right away. She’s not going over there for work!

Employee 3: Yeah, Goldman asked me to reach out to Kiki at the production company to get the newest report. Kiki was so mad at me ‘cause I interrupted her and Willow helping Marissa with ideas on what to wear.

Employee 1 and 2: Really!

*Victor leaned in some more, almost spilling his coffee. He shook his head at himself quietly.*

Employee 3: Yeah, I guess she is really nervous and having a hard time thinking about what to wear. According to Kiki, it sounded like this was going to be more like a date than a business dinner. And now that we know Victor is cooking for her, I bet it really is a date!

Employee 1: I almost feel sorry for her. Victor is a total shark, and he destroys everything that gets in his way. I wonder what she sees in him?

Employee 2: Really? Perhaps the same thing every other woman that looks at him sees. Good looks and money.

Employee 1: Really good looks. I mean really…

Employee 3: And A LOT of money..

Employee 1: I just think she is too good for him. Too good of a person. I hope he doesn’t treat her the way he treats everyone else. It would be such a shame, she deserves so much.

Victor’s heart sank as his employees’ voices trailed away.

Am I really that bad? What did Marissa see in me besides a tyrannical CEO? She did say that I demeaned and belittled her. I never meant for it to come off that way. Not with her. I know I stride around this office barking orders, but I need to be strict. I need to be demanding. It’s the only way to survive in this world. I wouldn’t be where I am today if I was softer. Would softening now hurt anything? You can’t trust people in the business world. It is dog eat dog. Ruthless and cruel. If I’m soft, I will lose all that I built. I can be soft with her though….

Victor nodded his head at his own thought. That is what he would do. And, he reminded himself, never go and get his own coffee anymore. He didn’t need to wrap himself up in silly gossip. He did smile to himself as he walked back to his office, hiding it behind his coffee cup.

*So…. She was discussing with her friends on what she should to wear tonight….. I can’t wait to see her.*

Victor got home shortly after 5pm. As expected, his assistant had all the ingredients from his shopping list delivered. Some of the produce wasn’t the quality he would have chosen, but there wasn’t much he could do about that now.

V: (sighing to himself) I’m going to have to teach that idiot how to pick out avocados…

Victor quickly changed out of his tailored suit and got to work. Normally he would just zone out completely whilst in the kitchen. This was his place of Zen. The once place he could be creative without having to be fierce. But today was a little different. He knew she was coming over. He felt anxious and antsy. After several spills and almost burning the chicken, Victor decided to take a bit of a break. He found the bag he had carefully carried all over the world with him and took out the small box there within. 

He opened it and smiled slightly at the tiny trinket inside.

*I hope she remembers what she told me before I left.*

Victor closed the box and put a small bow on the top. He then walked a lap around his villa so expel his additional energy.

*What is wrong with me today! It’s not like she hasn’t been over here before….*

Victor couldn’t convince himself to calm down, so he went back to the kitchen. He forced himself to focus on the dishes he was preparing, and things went a lot smoother. He looked up at the clock.

*6:45pm. Good, he had 15 minutes to finish chopping the salad.*

And with that thought came a knock at the door.

Victor stopped dead, his heart did the same. He shook his head to clear it

V: (as calmly as he could) Come in.

He heard the door open. Victor forced his breath to slow; he heard the door shut again. As he continued, he noticed that she hadn’t come into the kitchen where he was at. Wondering what had happened, he popped his head out to check on her.

V: Did you get lost in my doorway?

Victor tried to make his voice sound playful, but it did not come out right. She tilted her head slightly and then gave him a smile.

M: I always love coming here. It feels like a palace! And dinner smells so wonderful!

Victor couldn’t help but smile back at that sweet and glowing grin she gave him. She stood there, staring at him. He almost wondered if he had something on his face she was staring so hard. After a minute Victor cleared his throat, hoping it would snap her out of her trance.

V: Ahem….

*She blushed as he made the noise. He loved it when she got flustered like that.*

M: So…. What's on the menu tonight?

She waltzed right past Victor into the kitchen.

*Ok, play coy with me…. Better not say anything about it. She had just gotten here, and he didn’t want to chase her away so soon.*

V: (grinning) Chicken. With avocado salsa, and a fig salad with balsamic dressing on the side.

M: Mmmmmmm! That sounds amazing! I can't wait to try! Can I help you make it?

*Victor caught himself grinning like an idiot and stopped as soon as he noticed.*

V: (trying to cover up his own slight blush) Doubtful.

He stepped from behind the kitchen island to get a spatula. He looked at her full on again. She looked very pretty tonight. The blush skirt and the light green tailored button up shirt fit the frame of her curves well, accentuating her hips and bust line. The redness rose to Victor’s cheeks again.

V: (clearing his throat) I told you that I would cook you dinner. I’m not doing that if you help. Besides, I'm almost finished.

*He hoped that she didn’t see him ogling her just then.*

M: Then I can help you bring everything to the table!

*Why was she so earnest this evening. She shouldn’t have to lift a finger! But she is giving me that “I’m gonna argue with you until I get my way” look. I guess I will have to let her help.*

V: Okay, you can wait in the dining room and I'll let you know when I'm finished. It shouldn't be long now.

*That way she could relax, and he could get back to finishing dinner for her.*

M: What??!! And sit in there by myself! No thank you!

*Why does she want to watch me cook?*

V: (raising an eyebrow) Have it your way.

Victor turned around and began chopping vegetables. He had to get this done quickly so everything would be finished on time. He refocused his efforts, he didn’t want to disappoint her with a half-finished meal. She interrupted his focus at that moment. He almost chopped his finger with the carrots.

M: What, you’re not going to talk to me?

He continued chopping.

*Why does she want to talk? I need to finish diner if she wants to eat. Why did she have to come so early? He could feel the frustration well up in his voice, why does she illicit such a reaction from him?*

V: You said you didn't want to be alone. You said nothing about conversation.

*He bit his tongue. Why did I say it like that? I didn’t mean it like that… He could almost feel her rolling her eyes behind his back.*

M: Conversation was implied. And it's polite when one has a guest.

*This woman!! What nerve she has, to speak to me that way. Here I am making her dinner, and she has the gall to say I am impolite?

V: (Almost growling) You're the one who shows up early, and you're giving ME lessons on MY manners?

*That was pretty harsh. Even he knew it. But she could handle his harshness. Right? She wouldn’t be here at this point in time if she couldn’t…*

M: Then I'll just go take a walk for the next 15 minutes if you don't want me here yet. I thought it was good manners to show up a little early to a dinner invitation. That way I could offer help. Besides..... I was looking forward to seeing you after so long.....

He heard the drop in her voice. He heard the hurt. He dropped his head. His hands mid chop. He glared at the carrots like they were the cause of his bad temperament. He put the knife down and turned to see her getting off the stool she was perched on.

V: (softly with a hushed thrum to his tone) Don't go.

M: Huh? What??

She stopped mid decent. The stool slipped underneath her slightly and she grabbed for the edge of the island. Victor’s heart dropped as he lunged toward her.

V: Woah!

By the time his long stride took him to the island she had already righted herself and the stool. Victor’s heart returned to his chest as he saw her endearing smile and heard her light heady laugh.

V: Are you ok?

M: I’m fine.

*Even though she was laughing, he was still concerned. His heart was still racing, and he couldn’t shake the feeling of concern that she might fall again and hurt herself. He knew his concern showed on his face because that sweet rosy color that he loved so much crept into her cheeks.*

M: I’m fine really. What did you say just before I slipped?

*I don’t want to repeat it. But I really don’t want her to go. He didn’t want to chase her away. He knew he had to say it again. He knew he had to give her a reason to stay.*

V: I said, "don't go." I don't want you to leave. I'm just not used to talking while I'm cooking.

*He knew his voice was quiet. It was hard for him to admit. She seemed more flushed now than a moment ago. He knew she liked it when he admitted caring for her. It may be hard to do, but her reaction was always worth it. He looked deeper at her. He felt the tension well up in his chest.*

M: Sounds like you need company in the kitchen more often! And what were you planning on doing just then? Were you going to dive over the island to save me?

*The sound of her laugh lightened the tension. He couldn’t help but laugh too. He knew he would have dove over the island to rescue her. He would have dived into a fire if it meant that she would be safe. At that thought, any tension her laugh had dissipated returned.*

V: Erm... You look... You look nice tonight.

*He felt the warmth creep up under his collar. She seemed to blush at the compliment too. She didn’t know that he knew she spent a decent amount of time and a lot of discussion to land on the outfit she picked out. He couldn’t help himself from teasing her a little.*

V: (raising an eyebrow) Did it take you long to pick out something to wear??

*He saw the slight surprise on her face. He let a sly smile slip past. He felt his own chest puff out a bit. Proud of the fact that she wasn’t denying dressing up for him.*

M: Don't be so satisfied with yourself, you needn't strut around like a peacock.

V: Ppffbbtt!

*She was so cute when she was flustered. He kept his sly grin trained on her. So, she thinks I’m strutting like a peacock. She hasn’t seen anything yet.*

V: Either way, you really do look nice.

*Again, he couldn’t help but gaze at her again. His mind drifted to how badly he wanted to see her these past months. And now, here she was, in his kitchen. His heart started to climb into his throat. She looked back at him. He almost lost himself in those eyes. Suddenly he remembered himself. And dinner….*

V: Since you seem so keen on helping, go grab the plates in that cabinet over there.

She did as he asked. She was so excited to eat, she almost bounced with delight. Victor couldn’t help but be taken in with her joy. Joy he was bringing to her.

She seemed to really enjoy his meal. He was quite proud of it himself. He knew she didn’t like his usual silence, that was apparent from her admonishment from the kitchen earlier. So, he talked about his trip. He found himself chatting nervously. He didn’t know why. He never felt the need to talk like this before. Perhaps it was because they hadn’t talked in a while, perhaps it was the wine. Victor couldn’t put his finger on it. He just kept talking, unable to stop. And she just sat there listening to him. She smiled often. Not one of those “fake” smiles people put on to be polite. It seemed she actually enjoyed his endless prattle. He needed to find a way to stop himself. He saw that she had finished eating. There was his out. He would clear the table. That way he could go and get her the gift.

She stood up at the same time he did. Victor put a hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her back into her seat.

V: I will take care of it.

M: But you cooked! The least I can do is help clean up!

*He didn’t want her to have to lift a finger. She already helped bring everything to the table. She shouldn’t have to worry about anything else.

V: (sternly) SIT.

*He saw her pout at his command. But he knew he was about to make it up to her. He smiled to himself as he put the dishes into the sink. He took out the small box from a drawer, gently caressing the lid. He was almost giddy at the thought of her reaction. He took a deep breath and prayed that she remembered what she told him before he left on his trip. He forced himself to walk calmly into the dining room. Holding the box. She looked confused when she saw it, but Victor could barely contain his excitement.

V: (with a mischievous glint in his eye) Here.

M: (bewildered) For.... For me???

*Her confusion hurt a little bit. Did she not remember?*

V: (impatient and slightly annoyed) You’re the only one here aren't you?

*She wasn’t opening it. Did I do something wrong? I thought she liked gifts and surprises. He began to get nervous.*

M: Thank you....

*Her voice was soft. Almost hesitant. It made him more nervous.*

She finally opened the box. Her reaction was just what he was hoping for. Surprise and joy. He loved that look in her eyes.

M: (excitedly) Just like I told you they had in Dubai!

Before he left on his trip, Victor had asked her if she wanted anything. She asked where he was going. He was already running late, so he quickly listed as many of his destinations as he could remember without looking at his itinerary. She seemed to brighten at his mention of Dubai. She told him that she had always found a way to buy something from a local artisan when she traveled and suggested that he find a local market. He had trouble understanding her. Of all the things she could pick, she wanted him to go to a local market? What could he possible find there? She then told him she had heard there was a market in Dubai where artists sold their work, like little wooden camels and things. He nodded and thought to himself “A wooden camel. Ok, I got it.” It took Victor quite a bit of effort to find the market she had talked about. He spent the better part of the day wandering the stalls looking for a wooden camel. He was about to give up when he saw one. It wasn’t the greatest craftsmanship, but it’s what she wanted. He had been so afraid throughout his entire trip that it was going to get broken. And he dared not ship it internationally. He felt he could finally breath having given it to her.

She looked up at him, gently holding the tiny camel.

M: Thank you, so much. This was so thoughtful. And dinner was so amazing. Thank you.

*He gazed back into her eyes. He felt so good that he could make her happy. He really missed her all too much. He felt the warm smile spread across his face.*

V: (softly) You're welcome.

*He wanted to be nearer to her. His heart welled at the thought. He pulled up the chair next to her. He was so close, it was like he could hear her heart beat, and she could hear his. His gaze never broke from her as he took her hand.*

V: It's nice being back.

*He could feel his knee against her leg. He felt the warmth rise under his collar again. She saw the flush rise in her face. He hoped that her flush was from the same feelings he was having, not from embarrassment. He needed to know. To know if it was the same for her as it was for him.*

M: (stammering) I... I... I'm glad your back too.

*She moved her chair and Victor’s heart leaped. At the same moment she knocked over her bag. She jumped to the floor to gather her scattered belongings. *

*Victor didn’t know what to make of this. Was it all embarrassment on her part? But the way she looked at him…. It couldn’t be. He wanted to calm her, to make her feel that everything was ok. He began to pick up some of her things off the floor. A few of them were out of his reach. He knelt beside her. His heart was still racing as he continued to corral the assortment of items strewn about. He reached around her to put the items back in her bag and she shivered. Why did she shiver? What was wrong?? Then he looked down to the floor once again. His head spun. The heart that had been in his throat took a dive into his stomach as he saw her report near her knees.*

V: What's this?

*She didn’t answer. She just looked at him. Was that fear in her eyes? Victor’s throat tightened. So that was embarrassment. She didn’t feel what he felt…*

V: Did... Did you bring your weekly report?

*He couldn’t suppress the disappointment in his voice. It hurt. He missed her so much, but she did not miss him. Just like she said on the phone last night… She enjoyed not having him around to belittle and demean her. Why had he thought she would see him in any other way? He sat on his knees holding the report. He felt stupid for thinking she may actually see past his faults to what he really was inside. He glared at her.*

M: I must have left it in my bag after work....

*Does she think I am stupid too? Why was she trying to come up with excuses?*

V: (admonishingly) This isn't your work bag. Why did you bring your report? Did you think I wanted to talk business tonight?

*He reached for her face and turned it towards him. He needed to see what she was feeling. No more guessing. He needed to see she didn’t care for him the way he cared for her. He was disappointed, angry, and hurt. She meekly blurted out her answer.*

M: Yes! Yes, I brought my report. But I never know with you Victor. I don't know if it's me you want to spend time with, or if it's your investment. So, I prepared for both! You've been gone so long, I didn't know if you would want to know what was going on at the production company.... I just didn't want you to yell at me for not being prepared....

V: You think that I haven't been keeping tabs on my "investment," (he makes the motion in the air with his fingers whilst stressing the word) the entire time I've been gone. My assistant handed me last week's reports the second I walked in the office this morning!

*He stood up. I can’t believe that she thought I only saw her as an “investment.” After all he had done to help her, after all the time she had spent with him outside of work. That is still all she saw when it came to him.*

He tossed the report on the table. The paper making a loud "whap" sound as it hit the wood. It made her jump a little.

M: (voice wavering) But you always want to hear it from me.... You never just want to read the report....

*He could hear the tears in her voice. He never intended to make her cry. He was just too harsh. Perhaps she was better off with someone who was softer than he was.*

Victor sat down again. He stared at the report in front of him. He leaned his chin into his hand and took a breath. 

V: (almost inaudible) Because it gave me an excuse to spend time with you.

M: What did you say?

*He couldn’t bear saying it again.*

V: Am I that cold if a person? To make you think that this is the only reason I would want you to be here?

M: Sometimes. Yes. You can be that cold. I know that's not who you really are. I know you have trouble expressing yourself, and I just never know what to expect with you. You have to tell me instead of getting angry with me for not reading your mind.

*He couldn’t help but give her a pained look. He had been trying. Trying to express himself. Trying not to sound angry with her. She seemed to see some of it. He had hoped she would see more. He just needed to learn to be more honest with her. To not let to poker faced CEO he was used to being take over all the time.*

V: It's hard to trust anyone in my world.

*His gaze drifted off. I had hoped she would realize. How it was only her that brought light into the darkness for him.*

M: (whispering softly) Then come into my world.

*He looked at her, surprised to hear her saying those words. Could I do that? Could I be a part of her life like that?*

V: (quietly) I want to. I'm trying. I really am.

M: I know.

*He wanted to take her in his arms right then and there. He didn’t know if he should. As he paused, he looked down. He didn’t even notice that she reached for his hand. His eyes focused on the report sitting on the table in front of him. The markings inked in the margin drew his attention.*

V: Is this supposed to be me..... With a pitchfork and horns???

*He knew the edge was back in his voice. He felt it cut its way up his throat as he spoke. So, she really did think he was the evil CEO.*

M: ummmm.......

V: (growling) Really???

*His brow was raised, and his pride was bruised.*

M: (stammering) Kiki drew that on my notes as I was talking with her this morning!!!

*Victor leaned back in the chair as he grabbed the report roughly off the table. He was not amused and felt very irritated. He knew Kiki was immature. But as he flipped through the report he saw more doodles. His eyes narrowed as he saw another doodle with him as the subject. In this one, what could only be Marissa was drawn shouting at him with a text bubble filled with symbols.*

V: (incredulously) And this one??? Who drew this one???

*He flipped the report around to show her.*

M: (solemnly) Uh... That was mine...

*She looked mortified. He could imagine all his employees wanting to give him a piece of their minds. Some of them in the past, upon handing in their resignations; actually had. Victor always found it amusing that he could strike a chord so deeply in people. But he did not want to strike that chord with Marissa. She may be childish at times, but that was one of the things he loved about her. The pure innocence of her personality. He realized that he would rather have her blow off steam by doodling than by walking out of his life. He thought he should let it go. She looked so sad and embarrassed. He needed to lighten the mood a little, or she would be like that for the rest of the evening.*

V: I see...... So, you fantasize about telling me off???

*She looked up at him with surprise and exasperation. As Marissa grabbed for the paper, Victor nimbly moved it out of her reach. They both stood up.*

M: (as sugary as she was able to sound) Can I please have that back. I do know how you hate seeing unfinished and drafted reports. Here... (Picking up the other version off the floor)... A more presentable report for someone of your stature. Please take this one with my apologies Mr. CEO.

*She smiled as big as she could and bowed.*

*Victor was quite happy that she was being a little playful. It was exactly what he was going for by teasing her.*

V: (brows raised even further in response to her performance) I'm more interested in you fantasizing about me. Maybe I should look at your draft reports more often.

*He couldn’t help but sound mischievous. He knew she could see the gleam in his eyes and the playful grin starting at the edge of his lips because her breath quickend.*

M: Just give it back! 

V: Nope. Not gonna happen.

She grabbed for the report again. He held it higher. He couldn’t help but chuckle as she started to jump to get at the paper in his hands.

*She looks so cute jumping like that. I can’t stop now!*

M: Seriously. Give it back. It's no fair! Your so much taller than me!

*That just made him chuckle more. He was on the verge of laughing outright.*

She stood on a chair to try to reach the report. He teased her by holding still and then pulling away at the last second. She looked slightly annoyed, but not entirely. It was too endearing for Victor to resist. He gave her a wide impish grin and took off running.*

She jumped off the chair and ran after him into the living room. Like children at play they ran around his furniture. Yelling and giggling at each other in this game of keep-away. It had been a long time since he had loosened up this much. He was enjoying himself more than he would like to admit. He wanted to see her face. Her joy. Victor suddenly stopped in front of the couch and turned to face her. She wasn't expecting him to do that and had no time to slow down....

V: (as she lands on him) ouphfff!!!

They both began to laugh again. He loved to hear her laugh. It was higher pitched, yet musical. It sent his heart soaring every time he heard it.

As the laughter subsided, the fact they were both breathing heavily became more noticeable. He was sitting upright on couch and she was on top of him. Her legs straddling his. He felt her breath shorten at her realization of the compromising position they had ended up in. She started to push up off of him. He didn’t want her to move. He wanted her to stay close. He didn’t want to lose the feeling of her pressed against his chest. He moved a hand firmly to her back, to keep her from leaving his embrace.

She looked into his eyes. He felt himself drowning in hers. His head and his heart were swimming. He felt his desire for her well up inside his chest. He could no longer push it back down. He could no longer ignore it.

In one swift movement Victor dropped the paper in his hand and brought it to Marissa’s face; and with a deep breath his lips were on hers. He felt as if an explosion went off in his chest. The passion he had been keeping at bay rushed into the place where he had previously kept his reserve. He felt her heart pounding in synchrony with his. The hand on her back pressed her core deeper into his own. She was responding to his hunger. His searching lips found hers over and over again as the rest of the world faded away. The feel of her against him, the taste of her lips. It was all more exquisite than he had imagined. Victor felt the single strand of control he had left within himself begin to unravel. He felt the frenzy hammering deep within his ears. At that moment she pressed her hand to his chest and slightly pushed away.

M: (breathlessly pleading) Victor.......

Victor loosened the arm around her. He definitely did not want to let go of her now, but he didn’t want to be forceful either. He kept his hand still firmly against her back whilst letting his other arm go slack. He could see the beautiful flush of her cheeks. He felt her chest heaving short and heavy breaths against his. She lifted her head and gazed into his eyes. He couldn’t help but look at her sweet angelic face. He stretched his free hand up.

Victor tenderly brushed a stray lock of silky hair behind her ear. He couldn’t help but trace his index finger down the line of her jaw to her chin. Her smooth, soft skin sending wave over wave of near ecstasy down his arm. He felt her trebling against him as his thumb caressed her lower lip. He wanted to taste her lips once more. He longed to drink of her and nothing else. He searched her face for any indication that she wanted him as badly as he wanted her. His eyes locked onto hers. He felt the warmth and kindness of her gaze.

She did not let up on the pressure she was putting on his chest – keeping herself slightly apart from him. But she reached up, hesitating as her hand extended to his face. His eyes locked into hers, never wavering. She ran her fingers through his hair with such gentleness that Victor began to tremble himself. She began to lean her face closer to his. Electricity began to course through his veins instead of blood, but he made no move to pull her in closer. She was in charge of this moment, and for the first time in his life he didn’t care that he wasn’t the one controlling things. His breath mingled with hers. Her lips lightly and carefully touched his. Her kiss was so sweet, so deep, that Victor felt the two of them take breaths in sync as it happened. He couldn’t help the higher pitched sigh that escaped his lungs. He was utterly lovesick for her.

At that sound she pulled back again, leaving her lips lingering against his for a moment. Almost as if she didn’t want to stop.

V: (In a low and trembling whisper) Marissa....

He was hers. In that moment and for every moment after. He gave in completely to her with that one shaking, breathy murmur. He needed her like the night sky needed the moon. To be filled with her light. Her love. Marissa let up on the pressure she had been putting onto his chest. Almost as if she melted into him, quivering, giving in just as he had. He drank greedily of her lips, of her neck. Lingered on her collar bone with his tongue. His hands moved across her back and shoulders, down to her waist; reverently worshiping her shape. Feeling her move with him, the passion between them rolling in waves. Victor felt every corner of his being sing with the electricity of her. Her movement, her scent, the feel of her body against his. A soft moan escaped from her, breathy and full of need.

Victor pulled back from her. His head spinning again. He looked into her eyes. He wanted to make sure that the notes he heard in the tone of her small noise were, in fact the same need he felt. She looked back into his eyes. It was almost as if she could see straight to his soul. There was no hesitation. No timid-ness in her eyes.

With one arm around her waist and the other holding her head, his fingers entangled in her hair; Victor flipped Marissa onto her back. He pressed his body against hers. She didn’t balk as his weight pressed her into the leather of the couch. She seemed to welcome it. She felt so good against him. He took his hand from her waist and slid it upwards. Victor felt her quiver at his touch. He could no longer hold his passion at bay. He needed to taste all of her. To feel his lips and hands move over every inch of her. To venerate her body and soul with all that he was. He deftly began to unbutton her top.

Victor heard Marissa’s quick intake of breath as the cold air of the room hit her bared skin. He continued his exploration of her. Her lips, and neck. Her collar bone and ear. Searching for the most sensitive of spots, wanting to hear that soft moan in her throat again. He rested his hand on her breast, almost shaking as the fullness of her flesh filled his palm. He felt his breath quicken as she arched her back to meet his caress. He moved his fingers skillfully to the clasp of her bra and slid the lace away from her bounty as lightly as he could. Between the soft tickle of the lace moving and the cold air, her nipple pebbled and hardened. He felt her tremble with pleasure as he gently drew his finger across her quivering bud. Victor moved his lips from her neck and descended down her sternum as he shifted his weight off of her.

He removed the rest of her bra sensually with his teeth and began to trace circles around her areola with his tongue, the taste of her skin sweet within his mouth. He kept his other hand atop her other breast. Rolling the tip of her nipple between his fingers. He felt a shudder within her core. He felt his pants tighten. He always loved the way she reacted to him, and this was no different. Her breath quickening. Pulling in deep short breaths, her back arching in concert to his touch. He rolled his fingers against her breast a little harder and slid his teeth lightly against the opposing nipple and she gasped in pleasure.

That gasp nearly undid him. He reached up for her mouth again with a hunger and urgency that he had never felt. She was just as hungry, just as needful as he. Her lips pulling at his with a fervor that he almost lost himself in. He moved his hand, gliding down the center of her chest and stomach, feeling her skin pebble and his fingers ran across it. He dallied his touch along her waistline. Slipping just one finger ever so lightly under to feel her skin. Victor was pleasantly surprised to find that she had more lace on under her skirt. He breezed his finger along the edge of it, as he did so she shifted her hips; encouraging his exploration. 

He deeply kissed her, stealing her breath as he slid his fingers under the lace and between her legs. She was so very wet, that Victor couldn’t help but urgently draw his lips against hers. He thought his pants could not get any tighter at this point. He felt the throbbing need for her against his unforgiving Guanashina slacks.

Her hips undulated in response to the movements of his hand against and within her folds. First up and down. Then circular. With each pass his fingers moved deeper, and lower; past her clit and into the fathoms of her body. He thrust his fingers inside of her. Slowly and gently at first. He wanted to savor every moment, every movement of hers. Her hips continued to move in sync with his hand as his thrusts gained speed and force. He watched her face, eyes closed, writhing in pleasure as he began to curl his fingers inside of her after entry.

Victor stopped for a moment and pulled his weight completely off her. He hovered over her, his hand still placed between her legs. He felt her trembling almost as much as he felt his own. He fastened his lips to hers. He felt as if he could not kiss her enough, could not taste her enough to satiate his hunger. He nibbled her lower lip and her earlobe as he continued to thrust his fingers inside of her. He massaged her walls and felt the warm wetness of her on his fingers and palm as she moaned. He turned his hunger to her neck and again to her breasts. He kept her body moving in rhythm with his own. As she began to squirm in the revelry of his touch, his kiss moved ever downward on her body.

Victor sat up on his knees as he removed Marissa’s bottoms. She looked so beautiful laying there. She was flushed and breathing heavily. Her hair was messily spread out under her head and across the cushion of the couch she laid on. Victor’s heart was pounding at the knowledge that it was he that had caused that flush to her cheeks, that caused her breath to be heavy, that had messed up her hair like that. He watched his fingers as he moved his hands reverently across her body. He gazed at the goosebumps he left on her porcelain skin. From her neck down the sides of her bosom. From her hips to her knees. Victor gently caressed the amazing woman that lay before him. He brought his hands back up the inside of her thighs and watched her face with satisfaction as he saw the bliss there caused by his fingers pushing inside of her. She moaned once more. As it had the first time, that moan nearly unraveled him. Victor moved himself off the couch and knelt of the floor. He moved her legs so his body was in between them.

He bent himself over her. He kissed the soft skin on her stomach. His lips journeyed out to her hips and then lower to her pelvis. He heard her take a deep breath.

M: Victor... (She moaned his name like honey dripping from her pleading lips). Please... I don't think I can....

Victor reached up his hand and lightly pressed her lips closed.

V: You've tasted my dishes for dinner. I want to taste yours for dessert.

And with than he moved his head to drink in the sweetness of her womanhood. He moved his agile tongue against her clit. He never stopped the rolling movement of his fingers inside of her as his lips sucked and his tongue massaged. She began to breath quicker. Small noises escaped her as Victor explored her folds. He was enjoying the taste of her. Something that was her, and only her. The finest delicacies in the world could ever come close to her exquisiteness. She suddenly sat up.

Victor was surprised by this. He put his hands on her waist, meaning to pull her back down to his eager mouth.

V: I never said I was finished with you.

She stopped him, longing showed deeply and clearly in her eyes. She pulled Victor to her by the collar of his shirt. Her mouth dove deeply into his. She began to nip his lower lip and moved her tongue against his jaw line, to his earlobe.

He was surprised at her boldness. Normally Marissa was all blushes and propriety. He never expected this. Hell, he never expected any of it, but in this moment, definitely not her moving her lips against him the way she was. Although he wanted her and was enjoying her newfound courage; Victor felt a little tense.

She unbuttoned his shirt and began to run her soft hands over his bared chest. She pressed her lips to his. Victor felt a flutter in his core as she moved her mouth down his neck. Her lips drank deeply against his collar bone. She slid her naked breasts against his chest and stomach. Victors core tightened as she did so. He felt the hardness of her nipples and the soft flesh of her breasts against his chest. It seemed there was no position they could get into where her body didn’t feel good against his.

Her lips continued their downward journey. Her tongue danced around his naval as he felt her hands undoing his belt. When he felt the zipper of his slacks pull downward, Victor could no longer keep his breathing steady. His heartbeat rang in his ears as she moved his pants to the ground. She seductively teased the waist line of his briefs as she softly swept her bust against the top of his bared thighs. His breathing became quicker and his abdomen tensed with every tantalizing movement she made.

Victor could tell she was enjoying being in charge again. He was so dizzied by her proximity and by the mere though of what they were doing that, again, he didn’t care who was in control. As she lowered his briefs inch by inch her hardened nipple glanced against his manhood.

Victor closed his eyes as she skimmed her hand across his inner thigh to his throbbing member with sweet light caresses. She was kissing his hip bone, then to his pelvis. It took all his strength not to tremble in anticipation. All he wanted in that moment was her beautiful pouty lips wrapped around his cock. He didn’t have to wait long for this wish to come to fruition. Marissa ran her tongue up his length and took his tip into her eager mouth. She began to suck against his flesh, moving her mouth and hands up and down his shaft. Victor couldn’t help up moan softly. It felt so good to be touched by her. She methodically began to pick up speed, and Victor found himself moving his hips to match her cadence. His breath and his heartbeat began to race. His hands were in her hair. He wanted so badly to take control back, to grip her locks and move her head to the speed he wanted her to go. But he was enjoying her control of him more than he imagined he would. He slid his hands down her spine. Rolling his palms over her ample round backside. She sped up her efforts as his hands moved over her. The draw of her lips against his phallus became stronger and her hands gripped his shaft tighter. As she did so Victor squeezed her backside so tightly her knees almost dangled above the couch. Victor’s need for her rose to new heights as he felt the burning in his core spreading out to the rest of his body. He removed one of his hands from the tight grip he had on her backside and slid it into the center of her. She was still so wet. It seemed she enjoyed pleasuring him as much as he enjoyed pleasuring her. The two of them rocked in synchrony together for a few moments. Small noises escaping each of them.

Victor felt the vibration of her moan against his cock as it was in her mouth. Again, she almost unraveled him completely. She had such power over him. As quickly as she had pulled away from him earlier, Victor pulled away from her. He could not stand it any longer. He needed to feel what it was to be inside her. To be connected to her body. To feel her walls tightening against his girth. He roughly pulled her to him. Victor tightly wrapped his arm around her back and shoulders. He kissed her deeply, and possessively as she lay against his chest. He needed her. He needed every touch, every kiss, every movement, every breath. He drew her into himself with such intensity that Victor thought he may never be a single individual again. There would only be the two of them, as one.

He clutched her body to his as he lifted her up. Victor tenderly laid her on her back again. He caressed her face. Reverently enjoying the flush of her cheeks and the glassy gaze in her eyes. He moved his hand between her legs again. Victor was sure to be light and gentle. He wanted her relaxed, he was afraid his size might hurt her. He felt the wetness from her center increase and moved his body into position. He pressed the head of his member just below his hand. She opened her legs wider for him. Her body trembled as she did this. The amount of control that Victor had over himself was almost undone, yet again, in this moment. He wanted to thrust into her, to hear her screaming his name. He needed to get a hold of himself. He needed to go slow.

Victor didn’t push himself all the way inside her. He moved his hips slowly. In, out, and in again. Going slightly deeper each time. Victor forced his breathe to slow. He was going mad with need of her. But he waited. He allowed for time within each calculated thrust for her body to get accustomed to his size. She squirmed against him. Her hands moving wildly over his muscles. Her mouth passionately against his. Victor dizzied at her actions. She wanted him as badly as he wanted her. He felt her nails move down his back. He felt her palms pushing against his buttocks, begging for him to push deeply inside of her. Victor continued his slow movements. Watching her intensely. Searching for any sign of pain or un-comfort. All he saw was pleasure on her face, all he saw was need. He moved his fingers against her clit. Hoping she would allow him to continue his slow movements deeper inside of her. As her back arched, his lips drank in the taste of her neck. She nibbled against the edge of his earlobe. Her breath was getting heavier. She moaned softly as she buried her face into his hair.

Victor took in a sharp breath at that sound. All at once he lost every ounce of his composure. He filled her completely. His pelvis pressing against the lips of her womanhood. She mewled in ecstasy. Victor had never heard anything more erotic in his life. He began to move faster. It felt even better inside of her than he could have ever imagined. She rolled her hips to meet his every thrust.

Victor began to drown. Drown in the taste of her skin on his lips. Drown in the movement of her body against his. Drown in the feel of her wrapped around him. Drown in the glassy look in her eyes. They moved faster, with more ardor for each other. Victor never wanted it to end. He wanted her to feel the same way. As if in response to his unvoiced wishes, she began to moan with heavy breath at each of his thrusts. Victor felt the noises he had trapped in his throat escaping as well. He let go of all pretense. Reveling in the bliss she was giving him. She pressed her forehead to his. He lost himself in her eyes. He was completely hers. She knew it too. He hoped she was his. They rode the waves of passion together in that moment.

Victor felt the warmth in his core beginning to spread to the rest of his body again. He was close. She was close. They moved together, more hurried, more needful. She buried her face in his neck as she began climaxing. She cried out his name and sucked her breath in as she buried her face back into his neck. Victor felt the walls of her tighten roughly in orgasm around his cock. That alone was enough to bring him to the crest of his elation, but she bit down on him, right where his neck met the muscles of his shoulder. Victor was a man unraveled in that moment. He thrust deeply and vigorously; every muscle of his contracting. He felt himself release inside of her and thrust twice more. Every muscle of his relaxed. Marissa gasped slightly as Victor pulled out of her. His own body spasmed at the action as well.

They lay there. Their breath still heavy. Their hearts still pounding. Their legs still tangled together. Victor felt like they were melting into each other. He hoped his weight on top of her small frame wasn’t too crushing. Tried as he was in that moment, he still wanted her in every way. He nuzzled into her neck, right below her jaw line. Breathing in, taking in her scent. He slowly drew his fingertips up her arm from her elbow to her shoulder. Her skin was so soft. He felt her fingers run through his hair. Victor closed his eyes. He loved this moment. Holding her. Touching her. The way she touched him. Victor propped himself up on one arm.

He leaned over her and took her face in his free hand. He kissed her. He poured all the emotion, all his desire, his passion, and his love into that kiss. He was not good at expressing his feelings, and he hoped that he could make her understand with his kiss. As their lips parted, Victor caressed her cheek. He lay his forehead against hers and sighed. He needed to say something to her, to tell her how he felt. But how?

V: I never thought…..

*Victor sighed again as he paused.*

M: (tenderly whispering) Thought what?

*Here it goes, I can do this. After all that just happened, I can open up.*

V: (looking deeply into her eyes) I never thought that this would ever happen. I wanted you, everything about you, in every way. Then again, I’m not the only man who does.

Victor wanted to break away from her gaze. He knew how much other men desired her. He didn’t want to hear that there may be someone else. She reached up to brush a lock of his hair away from where it had fallen against the bridge of his nose. She looked confused.

M: Do… Do… you think there is someone else? Do…. Do.. you think that I am like that?

She sounded hurt. Her voice faltered as she spoke.

*Damn it! I didn’t mean it that way. Maybe I am the idiot after all. Come on man… Just be honest with her! For once in your damn life, just open up!*

V: (with earnestness and surprise) No! Of course I don’t think that!

*He caressed her cheek and placed his forehead against her. His eyes closed, but the edges of his mouth pulled back as if he was in pain.*

V: I’m not a “nice” person like you. I am not outwardly loving and kind to everyone around me, as you are. You have gained many “fans” because you are simply “you.” Why would you choose me over any of them? I can barely admit to myself how I feel, let alone tell you.

*He opened his eyes again. He searched her face. Looked into her eyes. Desperately hoping to see the response he so ardently wished for. She looked back into his eyes. She seemed determined in that moment.*

M: You could try. (Her words were so softly spoke, and yet they crashed against Victor’s heart with such a force he reeled from it). You could try to tell me.

*He could feel his desperation well up in his chest. He needed to break down that wall of his. He could lose her in this moment if he didn’t. Then all at once he took a resolute breath, and he spoke.*

V: Being apart from you these last weeks, I thought it would ease my aching heart. But instead, it tore me up inside. I missed you more than I thought I could miss someone. We weren’t even together, and it felt like I had lost a piece of me. You are all I have ever wanted. And here you are. In my arms. Is it real? Are you really here? Or will I wake up again soon, just as I have so many times before?

*He held his breath. His head was swimming.*

Marissa wrapped her arms around him tightly. She kissed him and guided his head to lay against her chest. She began to run her fingers through his hair. Victor was still tense from his brief and passionate soliloquy. She was comforting him, but what did she think? What did she want?

M: (reassuringly) I am here. It is real. And I will be here still when you wake up.

*Victor sighed. He closed his eyes and his body relaxed. She wanted to be with him. She wasn’t going to leave. At least, for now, she wasn’t leaving.*

M: Victor?

V: mmhhmm?

M: Why me?

He propped himself up again. His eyes looking deeply into hers.

V: What do you mean?

M: You are smart, and strong. You are very successful, and you have a “fan club” of your own. You… You are so handsome, I could cry sometimes. Why on earth do you want me?

He couldn’t believe he had just heard those words come out of her mouth. She couldn’t possibly think of herself like that, could she? His heart was in his throat. Without hesitation he spoke.

V: (in low breathy tones) You are so very, very beautiful… In every way imaginable. You are kind and you are good. You are so pure hearted and sweet. I look at you and I see nothing but the best of the world. I see such passion and care. I am rocked to the core of my being just seeing you smile. All your beauty, inside and out; radiates through you with such ease, and it illuminates my heart. You don’t let any of the darkness get to you, and I am drawn to you like a moth to the flame.

*He kisses her as deeply as he could, then pulls back to look at her again.

Victor slightly tilts his head, not able to hide his wide smile. He heard her words again in his mind and he could not contain the joy he felt.

M: What are you grinning at?

*She had a playful look on her face.*

V: I’m so handsome you could cry???

*He arched an eyebrow at her. Mischief glinted in his eye.*

M: (face reddening as she turned to bury herself in the crook of his shoulder) Great, now you really will be strutting around like a peacock.

V: (laughing) I think I will be strutting around for other reasons….

With one finger he guided her chin, so she would look him in the eyes, and he gave her a playful grin. He scooped her up in his arms as he kissed her and carried me to his bedroom. He shut the door with one foot. She laughed has he gently tossed her on the bed. He laughed as he jumped in next to her. They sank into each other again; and spent the night continuing to explore all the reasons that the two of them would be strutting around like peacocks that next day.


	3. At the Office Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 POV Marissa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see what happens the next day! Mostly Fluff.

Marissa felt herself awaken slowly. She felt lazily content and comfortable. The sun was streaming through the window, so she knew it was morning, but she didn’t want to open her eyes just yet.

*Just five more minutes!* She thought as she snuggled deeper into her comfort.

Her pillows didn’t feel like pillows… Weird.. But soo comfy….

She started to drift off to sleep again with a little sigh as she smiled to herself.

The blaring buzz of the alarm started her out of her dazed state.

*That’s not what my alarm sounds like… What??*

Marissa was coming fully to her consciousness as she felt the surface she was snuggled so tightly against grumble and move. Her memory came back to her in that moment.

*That’s right. Last night. Victor. Oh God, Victor!*

That was her pillow. Victor. Victor was her pillow. She blushed and bit her lower lip as she began to relive the memory of his impassioned embrace, his frenzied kisses, and the fire that he brought alive in her core.

V: (humming in low contented tones) Did you sleep well?

He moved his arms around her shoulders and pulled her deeply against his chest where her head already was laying.

*It almost sounds like he was purring.* She thought, as she blushed a little deeper.

M: When you finally let me go to sleep; then yes, I did sleep well.

She couldn’t help but put a little sass into her comment. She smiled to herself as she felt Victors chest shake with a small chuckle.

M: Did you sleep well?

V: You were in my arms, how could I not?

Marissa lifted her head a bit and saw a sweet, yet mischievous smile gracing his normal poker-face.

*He looks so good when he smiles*

She felt the blush come back to her face again.

V: After all that happened last night, I can’t imagine what is going on in that pretty head of yours to make you blush like that.

His lips broke out into a full smile, showing off his perfect teeth at that teasing remark. She couldn’t help but blush more and bury her face into the crook of his shoulder.

Victor moved further up onto the pillows and slightly to his side. He swept the hair away from her shoulders exposing the back of her neck. He traced his finger lightly across her skin.

V: My god, you are blushing so hard your neck is rosy.

He began to kiss where his fingers had just been tracing. He rumbled with pleasure as his lips touched her neck.

V: It’s such a beautiful shade pink.

Marissa could feel herself getting worked up again. She wanted nothing more than to stay in bed with him for the rest of the day. She rolled onto her back and met his suspended lips with hers.

M: (in between kisses) Aren’t you going to turn that alarm off?

Her head was spinning, and she could hardly pay attention to anything other than the prefect specimen of a man who was hanging over her. The only thing that kept her bound to the earth at the moment was that damn buzzing.

V: Mmmm..

He tossed his pillow in the general direction of the offending alarm clock. With a soft thud, the pillow hit its mark, knocking the clock to the floor and breaking it.

They both smiled at his impetuous action and were relieved at the silence it brought.

Marissa pulled him down to her, she wanted to feel his weight on her again. Just as their lips were about to drink each other in, the alarm on her phone went off. Victor grabbed another pillow and raised it above his head winding up to throw.

M: Stop! I just got that phone!

Victor laughed and put the pillow down as she rolled across the bed to the nightstand where her phone was.

*Funny, she didn’t remember getting it out of her purse and plugging it in. In fact, she didn’t bring a charger with her.*

She turned off her alarm and sat up with the comforter pulled around her. She brandished the phone in her hand and gave Victor a look.

V: Yes, I plugged it in for you. The beeping sound of it dying woke me up last night. We have the same type of phone and I have multiple chargers here. I grabbed one and plugged it in next to the side you were sleeping on. Which, by the by, is normally the side I sleep on…

*She didn’t know which to tease him for first, his sweetness at plugging her phone in next to her, or his jib on her taking “his side of the bed.” She bounced a little and grinned. The latter, definitely...*

M: (giving him the sweetest smile she could muster and trying not to laugh) Awww... I’m sorry Mr. “I need to have everything the way I want” CEO, who happens to have a giant king size bed. Certainly, there is enough room for me on this side too???

Victor narrowed his eyes seductively and slid himself closer to her. His face was a breath away from hers. He removed the phone from her hand and gently began to kiss the inside of her wrist. His soft lips and the tip of his tongue sending a jolt of electricity straight up her arm. He looked up at her with a smolder in his eyes as his lips moved up her arm. She shivered in pleasure as her breath quickened.

V: (in a low husky voice) I think I could make room for you on this side, (the corners of his mouth turned upward into a smile) if you didn’t snore so much.

*That man!*

She quickly pulled her arm away from his silky lips and crossed it with her other arm.

M: (pouting) I don’t snore! You do!

*It came off more childish than she wanted it to, but she was already committed to pouting*

V: (giving her a devilish grin) It was cute though.

Marissa gave him “the look” the best she could without grinning and blushing and then snapped her head to look away from him. She liked hearing him say she was cute, but she wasn’t going to let him off that easy.

*How dare he say I snore!*

Victor moved closer to her. He laid his forehead on the shoulder she had facing him. When she didn’t turn to meet his contact, he set his chin on it instead. He brushed some of her hair behind her ears and began to gently run his fingers through the length of her locks.

V: (tenderly) I couldn’t take my eyes off the way your cheeks puffed out with every breath. It made my heart warm. I feel asleep watching you like that.

*Again, that man! How could he be so frustrating one minute and then so amazingly sweet the next! She was in trouble with this one alright. This is going to be a total rollercoaster. But, she did like the few rollercoasters she had actually ridden in her life. Maybe this one will be just as good.*

She turned to see the half-lidded gaze in his eyes.

*Now her heart was all warm*

M: It endlessly frustrates me that I can’t stay mad at you. Even a little bit!

V: (giving her another endearing smile) Your cute when you are flustered too.

M: (Sighs audibly in forfeit)

Victor pulled her chin closer, so his lips could meet hers. She complied docilely. His kiss was soft and lingering.

V: We need to get ready for work.

*Great. Work. How am I going to face Kiki and Willow, let alone Anna and keep my cool? Shit, did I even have time to go home and shower, or change at least?*

Marissa reached for her phone again to look at the time.

*Whew! At least it is early enough for me to go home and get ready.*

V: I would offer you to shower here (grinning)…. With me…. But I believe we would both be pretty late.

M: (grinning to match his) As tempting as that is, and believe me, it is… I think you are right. I am already gonna have trouble keeping my cool at work as it is. The last thing I need in my head is the image of soapy water running down that six pack of yours.

Victor laughed at that. 

V: And seeing the image of you, back arched to wet your hair in the warm water; would be the most perfectly inappropriate distraction in my mind during my meetings.

In that moment her eyes locked with his. It seemed that they both were holding their breath. With lightning speed his lips crashed into hers. Or did her lips crash into his? It didn’t really matter. Quick breath and slight noises escaping each of them, as the heat that rolled through them the night before began to stoke and rise once again. Victor was lavishing her neck with nips and sucks when she shook her head to clear it. She pushed him away.

M: (reluctantly) We need to get ready for work.

Victor groaned in protest as he leaned his head into her neck. He sat up and got off the bed and went to his dresser to pull out a pair of briefs. Marissa watched him in all his naked glory. His ass was spectacular!

*It may not be a “soapy six pack” but this will do nicely to keep my mind occupied for the rest of the day.*

V: (pulling his briefs on) Come on, we need to find your clothes. Unless you want me to send you home in nothing but that sheet.

He flashed her a cheeky grin as he walked out of the bedroom.

*Again, that man and his teasing! I don’t think I will ever not be blushing!*

She jumped up to follow him. She purposefully left the sheet in its place on the bed. Hoping that by strutting around his place with nothing on, she could get back at him for his cute little taunt.

********

Anna: Good Morning! How did the dinner g……?

Anna stopped in the middle of her question. She eyed Marissa up and down.

*Great! I haven’t taken more than two steps into this office and it already seems like I’ve been “outed.” I had plenty of time to get ready, so I’m not disheveled. I really need to learn how Victor does his stone-cold poker face.*

Anna just smiled at her and began the rundown for the items of import that day.

Marissa was glad that Anna didn’t begin to interrogate her like Kiki and Willow would have. And she was thankful that those two weren’t in yet. It may give her a little more time to compose herself.

She sat at her desk and pulled out her laptop whilst Anna talked.

Anna: Oh, and we have that meeting at LFG to present your most recent report at 2pm. Did Victor need any changes made when you talked with him about it?

*Damn her!*

M: sighing

*I should have known she wouldn’t have let it go. She’s sneakier than Kiki or Willow*

M: We had dinner last night Anna. We didn’t get around to talking shop.

Marissa brought her hand to cover her mouth with a clap.

*Shit! I really gotta watch the way I word things.*

Anna: (with a knowing smile) Well then, we better spend the afternoon going over the report again. Victor was away for a while and hasn’t really had the opportunity to go all that deeply into our numbers. I will have Kiki clear your afternoon, and I will have Willow double check our analysis to be sure we are spot on with all of info presented in the report.

Anna gave her another smile and walked away.

*Crap, I forgot about this meeting. And Victor will be there too. How the fuck am I supposed to do this? I really need to get a hold of myself. I am a professional. I can keep my work life and my personal life separate right??*

Kiki walked in right as Marissa groaned and put her head down on the desk.

Kiki: (almost vibrating with anticipation) So???????????

M: (head still face down on the desk) So what?

Kiki: Come on boss! You know? How did everything go last night? Was it dinner or was it a dinner-meeting? What outfit did you land on? Better yet, what was he wearing? What did he cook for you? How late were you at his place? Minor texted Willow something about you not getting home until this morning and she texted it to me, but that can’t be right can it? Oh my GOD! Just tell me! I can hardly stand the waiting!

*Marissa sighed again at her string of questions. I really should have expected it. I was about to tell her she was going to have to wait for Willow to come in because I didn’t want to answer all of the same questions twice when something hit me.*

M: (eyes narrowing) What do you mean Minor texted Willow about me not getting home until morning?

*Wow, that growl almost sounded like one of Victor’s*

Kiki: (startled at the sound in my voice) Ummm, I don’t know. You will have to ask her. Are, are you going to answer my questions?

Kiki sounded sheepish but didn’t want to give up on her quest for information.

M: Are Willow and Minor in yet?

She was trying hard not keep her voice even. It wasn’t Kiki’s fault that Minor was on a near constant surveillance mission for his friend. Marissa couldn’t stop it no matter how many times she had spoken with him about it. Gavin couldn’t even stop him, regardless of the threats that were made. Minor always just smiled with feigned innocence and charm, saying; “Gotta look out for the boss lady and my best friend!”

Kiki: Willow just got here, but I haven’t seen Minor yet.

*Ok, deal with one thing at a time here.*

Marissa got up from her desk and grabbed Kiki’s arm. She led the poor confused girl to the break room where Willow was getting her coffee. She sat both girls down.

M: Thank you both for helping me decide what to wear yesterday. I want to be clear with both of you though.

Marissa paused so she could look each girl in the eye. That way they would understand the seriousness of this impromptu meeting. She couldn’t have rumors flying about. Not with the position that Victor, as CEO of LFG, and she the owner of an LFG backed production company, were in.

M: I am lucky that most of my employees are good friends of mine. Really, I am. But the two of you need to understand what rumors can do to a company like ours. I am really going to need the two of you to be more professional. I will be too? Deal?

*Hope that wasn’t too harsh. I really did need to be more professional as well.*

Both girls nodded their heads solemnly.

Kiki: (pouting) So, I guess we aren’t going to find out what happened last night then huh?

Willow elbowed her.

*Why couldn’t these two be more like Anna and just let it go? They are just too young to understand I guess.*

M: Victor and I had dinner. Now today we need to prep for the meeting at LFG at 2pm. Kiki, you need to clear my calendar. Anna is correct when she said that Victor may have more questions than normal since he has been gone for so long and we will probably need extra time. Willow, has Anna asked you which numbers to check?

Both girls nodded again. Willow gave me a sideways glance.

Willow: (with a little sass behind her words) You know, if it was any other guy, you would be totally dishing right now.

M: Well, it’s not any other guy. Besides, there is nothing to “dish.”

*These two will never let up will they!*

Willow: That’s not what Minor said…..

M: Speaking of Minor, what did that little carrier pigeon have to say?

Willow: Just that he couldn’t believe that you never made it home last night. And how upset he was that he would have to tell Gavin. He was crushed.

M: He didn’t say “how” he came by this knowledge did he?

Willow just shook her head.

M: So then, maybe he has things incorrect. Perhaps he is jumping to conclusions without having all the details? I suggest that you forget about it. I will deal with Minor. Send him to my office as soon as he gets in.

Now both Willow and Kiki were pouting, but they both acquiesced.

Marissa walked back to her office and shut her door. She felt so dizzy she thought she was going to fall over. She turned around and set her back against it.

*Good lord! I hope my acting skills were ok enough on that. I don’t even know what this thing between Victor and I is yet. I can’t have everyone in the office talking about it. I hate talking to them that way though. Maybe I will buy everyone lunch, smooth things over a bit.*

At that a knock came against her door. No, it wasn’t a knock. It was a pounding. She heard Minor’s voice through the shaking of the wooden door. He sounded upset.

Minor: Hey, BOSS lady. Willow and Kiki said I needed to come to your office straight away. Hopefully it’s to explain your behavior. Not very BOSS like ya know?

He stressed BOSS like it was an evil word. Marissa could not stand for this in the office at all! She turned and flung the door open. Minor’s expression was that of anger and surprise. Marissa stretched her arm out and pointed to the chair on the opposite side of her desk. No words, just pointing. Minor finally realized the gravity of his actions and hung his head. He glanced up at her and gave her the “sorry can you blame me?” look. When he got no reaction from her, Minor dragged his feet into her office and plopped into the chair with a pout.

M: (moving to sit in her chair across the desk from Minor) We go way back right Minor?

Minor nodded his head. Not sure where she was going with this.

*Good, hopefully I will FINALLY get my point across.*

M: And I hired you when you really didn’t have the experience necessary to do the job right?

Minor nodded again.

M: I like to believe in the potential of people. I like to believe that all people are inherently good, and that they try their best.

Minor glanced sideways at her. He looked really confused.

M: Do you know that Victor gave me the same chance that I gave you?

Minor’s eyes widened. He was finally catching on.

M: That is why Victor and I have a, I guess you could call it “special” relationship. He is like a mentor to me. That is what I hoped to be for you.

Minor: (with a quiver in his voice) Hoped?

M: Yes, hoped. But no matter how hard I try, it seems that you ignore me. Like, when I tell you that my personal life is my own. Or when I tell you to knock it off with the “surveillance bull” you have been pulling. I understand your loyalty to your friend. But if there is something that Gavin and I need to talk about, we will talk about it without help from you. Got it?

Minor: But, Gavin….

M: But nothing. I am your boss and you will respect the workplace relationship that you and I have. I hate talking to you like this Minor! You know that! But following me around and reporting on my every move is creepy. Like a stalker! I need you to stop. I don’t want to have to fire you. Please, please just drop this whole thing ok?

*Some of that sounded like begging. Regardless of how many tricks she picked up from Victor’s management style, she still wasn’t him. She couldn’t distance herself that much from people.*

She let her stare become a pleading gaze at Minor. She saw his shoulders fall.

Minor: Ok, I get it. I just care about the two of you so much ya know?

M: I know, I know. (taking a deep breath, not wanting to know the answer) Now, what exactly DID you tell Gavin?

Minor: (looking sheepish) Well, umm, ah, just that I had walked by your place last night and I didn’t see you home. But this morning I was walking back past your place… Not to check on you again, just to go to that awesome café right around the corner. I saw you get out of a fancy black car and hurry up to your building. I knew you were going to dinner with Victor the night before; and, and… (his voice trailed off)

M: (holding my breath) And????? WHAT DID YOU SAY?

Minor: It seemed like maybe you spend the night.

Minor sighed and dropped his head.

*Ok, I gotta do some damage control with Gavin now. God, was all this worth the trouble? She remembered the way she felt in Victor’s arms. The way his lips magically created electricity against her skin. The low rumble of his voice in her ear. She shivered. Yes, yes it was. Then she looked back at Minor.*

Minor narrowed his eyes at her.

M: Who I do or do not spend the night with is none of yours or Gavin’s business. If there is something you or he need to know, I will tell you. Did you ever think that maybe I had an early meeting over breakfast with some potential business partners?

Minor: (shaking his head reproachfully) No. Is, is that what happened Boss?

The look in his eyes was hopeful.

M: That does not matter. What matters is you jumped to conclusions and started spreading rumors without even a shred of proof.

*God, please let him just accept this and move on. I can’t keep having this conversation! I hate having to trick people like this.*

Minor: Sorry boss.

The look on his face made Marissa feel like he wasn’t buying it, but at least he was dropping it for now.

M: No worries. Now please, just go to work and try not to play “super spy” anymore!

Marissa placed her face back down on her desk as Minor left her office. It wasn’t even 30 minutes into her day and she was already exhausted. As glad as she was for last night, she kinda wished she had gotten more sleep. Today was going to be rough if this morning was any indication.

Her phone buzzed. It was a text from Gavin

G: We need to talk. Do you have time tonight?

What was she going to say to him? They had gone out a few times, but he never seemed interested in anything regarding a relationship. He never made any move on her, nor did he ever say anything. The only reason she even felt like there might be something there for him was directly the result of Minor and his intrusive ways.

Marissa decided not to answer him right now. She had work to do. And she still had to figure out how she was going to keep her behavior in check during her meeting at LFG in a few hours. The image of Victor standing in front of her with nothing but his briefs on gave her goosebumps. The image shifted, and they were no longer in his bedroom, but in his office. She was pushed against the edge of his desk and his hands were seductively moving her dress off her shoulder.

*No! Damn it! I need to get to work. *

She shook her head to clear it and opened her laptop as the vision of the sexy, almost-naked CEO faded from her. She needed to keep her mind as busy as possible today. She set her jaw and began to dive into all that needed her attention.

******

Marissa arrived at LFG with Willow and Kiki in tow. She had wanted to bring Anna. Anna would have annoyed Victor less, but alas; Anna was busy handling the meeting that Marissa couldn’t attend herself. And she definitely did not trust those meetings to Kiki or Willow.

Goldman greeted them and led the way to the main conference room. He seemed really giddy, which was totally unlike him.

Goldman: Hello! The boss will be here in a second. He is finishing up a call. I got the room all set up and ready.

He was grinning ear to ear, and did he just have a sharp intake of breath as Kiki walked past him? Marissa noted that reaction. She always thought that Goldman needed a girlfriend. Perhaps he would be less of a kiss ass to Victor. The idea of him and Kiki together intrigued her. She smiled to herself as she took a seat at the end of the table.

*Crap! This is just what I lectured the girls and Minor on this morning. I really need to follow my own advice. But, Kiki and Goldman would be so cute! I can’t help but ship them! But… I can keep it to myself. I can do that much.*

It was sweet the way that Goldman sat next to Kiki excitedly. He began to ask her how her day was and listened intently to her twittering as she answered him. He had one hand under his chin and just gazed at her. Willow, who sat on the other side of me, turned to me and rolled her eyes. I raised my brow in amusement and warning. Hoping she would remember our conversation from this morning.

Victor walked in at that moment.

His tie was pulled lose and the top button of his pinstriped dress shirt was undone. He didn’t have a jacket on, thus the vest he wore framed his chest and stomach tightly. His sleeves were impeccably rolled up to his elbows. He looked ready to do battle. My own sharp intake of breath was loud enough that the entire room turned to look at me. Surprise on every one of their faces except for Victor’s. He seemed unphased save for the almost imperceptible upturn in the corners of his mouth.

Victor redid the button of his shirt and tightened his tie. He stood there for a second. Glaring at Goldman.

Goldman realized he was the center of Victor’s ire and quickly jumped from his seat next to Kiki and moved next to Victor at the opposite end of the table.

Marissa shot Victor a quick and careful look. He didn’t need to make Goldman change his seat. Victor looked back at her with his famous stony expression.

V: Let’s begin shall we?

M: Kiki, could you please hand these out to everyone?

V: No need Kiki, I had Goldman make a copy for me this morning. The one I had previously was left in my dining room sorely needing some work on its art.

*Did he really just say that?? Fuck, he wasn’t going to make this easy on me.*

Kiki, Willow, and Goldman all looked at each other like kids who were left out of an inside joke. Well, they kind of were exactly that.

Quickly, so I could show Victor I was not going to be unsettled so easily, I touched Kiki’s arm.

M: Don’t worry Kiki, please hand out the folders to their respective recipients. We have made a few changes Victor, and I wouldn’t want you to be going off an invalid version.

I kept my voice steady. But I must not have been able to keep the look in my eyes steady as well because Victor raised an inquisitive brow at me.

It was true, we had revised a few small items on the report. As I asked Kiki to print me off a few copies a gleeful idea popped into my head. I also had Kiki put the reports in folders with all the participants names on them. I had a surprise for Victor. I knew he would try to rattle me during this meeting, and I needed my own ammo. Funny, I used to think that this was yet another way for Victor to be mean to me. Now I knew, it was just him finding ways to flirt with me appropriately. I relished the idea of doing it right back!

Victor opened his folder and began to thumb through the report immediately.

M: Victor, please turn back to page one so I can properly go over this report. If you skip ahead you may have questions that were already answered by preceding pages.

*How the fuck did I keep my voice level for that! This was going to be more fun than I thought.*

Everyone, including Victor this time; stared at me dumbfounded. I looked at each of them.

M: Willow, please begin with the analysis you had done for the previous quarters.

As we went through the report, Victor fired off as many questions and criticisms as he could. I responded to each one in kind. With every response, I received an almost imperceptible surprised and please look on his face. Maybe it was because I wasn’t afraid of him. I don’t think I was afraid of him before either, but today…. Today I felt like I had broken through a wall that I was stuck behind. Or maybe it was just the little surprise I had left for Victor in his report that was giving me the confidence I had now. Either way, my team and I were rocking this presentation.

When it was time for the end of the report I asked everyone to turn to the last page. I made sure I was careful not to stare at Victor. I just glanced at him through my peripheral. The slight widening of his eyes as enough for me. More than a little imperceptible. In fact, Goldman noticed it as well.

*Nailed it!*

M: So, as you can see, we have done well this past month and are on track to exceed our goals for next month by 12%.

*Still had no idea how I was keeping a level voice knowing that Victor was looking at the doodle I did for him.*

V: It seems that you and your company have done well in my absence. How long did it take you to put this report together?

*I heard the edge to his voice, although his eyes weren’t stormy. I guess he feels the need to “get back at me” for that doodle.*

M: it took us 2 weeks.

V: Too long.

M: Seriously!

*Ok I was losing my cool now. Guess it couldn’t last forever.*

V: Your report was well done. All I am saying is that you could be more efficient in putting it together. I expect that next month it should only take you a day or two. I will need to continue to see improvements in this area.

M: (sighs) Ok.

*He could never give a complement without there being a criticism to go along with it.*

Victor eyed me as we all stood up. I knew he wanted me to hang back, but I couldn’t do that. Not with what I went through this morning with my staff. I didn’t have the energy to dispel more rumors – even if they did have truth to them. As I walked out with Kiki and Willow, my phone buzzed.

*Of course, it was Victor*

** _V: You left in a hurry_ **

** _M: Sorry, I need to get Kiki and Willow back to the office. It’s already after 5:00._ **

** _V: Your employees can’t even find their own way back to the office?_ **

** _M: Hey! I already have started sounding like you when I talk to them at work. Just this morning in fact! I don’t need to act like you too. I am my own person you know._ **

** _V: What do you mean “sounding like me?”_ **

** _M: You know… All, “this is work”, and “it’s serious”, and “no time for gossip.” Stuff like that._ **

** _V: Gossip. What exactly were they gossiping about this morning?_ **

** _M: Me and you. Don’t worry I put a stop to it, with all the disapproving Victor looks I could muster. _ **

** _V: Disapproving Victor looks?_ **

** _M: Yeah, you know. Pretty much the only look you ever give me._ **

** _V: …_ **

** _M: Don’t “….” At me! You know exactly what I am talking about._ **

** _V: My, my. You are a brave one today aren’t you?_ **

** _V: Is that why you left in such a hurry? Didn’t want to be seen staying behind for the boss?_ **

*That was a little cheeky, even for Victor.*

** _V: Are you sure it wasn’t because you were afraid of my thoughts on your little last page surprise?_ **

*He just loves getting on my nerves! Well, 2 can play this game, Mr. CEO!*

** _M: Haha! No, why? Didn’t you like it?_ **

** _V: …_ **

** _M: Again, with the “…”?_ **

** _V: It was…. Interesting._ **

** _M: Just interesting? I thought you would like it. You seemed to enjoy my doodles last night._ **

** _V: I enjoyed this one too. Much better than the ones I saw on your report last night. I didn’t know you were such an artist._ **

** _M: Well, then I will have to keep doing them for you._ **

** _V: Perhaps a little less risqué for work reports next time._ **

*At least I was getting the reaction I wanted. He liked my drawing. Two figures, a male and a female, lying in bed wrapped in each other’s arms. With several peacock feathers resting around them. It was tasteful, no nudity, didn’t really even draw faces on them, just smudged where the eyes, nose and mouths should be. *

** _V: Do you have plans tonight?_ **

*The buzz in my hand broke me from my daydream about my drawing.*

** _M: Other than getting food and sleeping, not really._ **

*I desperately wanted to say something like “a repeat of last night” but I didn’t want to seem to eager. I need to know where we stand before I can do things like that. I want him to know that if this is going to be more than a business relationship, that it would be a “partnership” and not just him commanding me like he dose at work.*

** _V: How about you come back to my office when you are done? We will get some dinner._ **

*It read like he was asking and not telling me.*

** _M: Ok._ **

** _V: My last meeting doesn’t start until 6pm. You can wait in my office if you get here before its finished._ **

*There is the command I sighed to myself*

** _V: That’s not too late for you right?_ **

*Good boy, you corrected yourself a little at least. I won’t give you a hard time for it.*

** _ M: No, it’s not too late. I will see you later then._ **

*It was hard enough not thinking about him all day. It was even harder to do so in my meeting with him this afternoon. I could not wait until I was in his arms again. The sweetness of his lips. The way his caress pebbled my skin and stoked the fire in my core.*

I looked up from my phone as the cab pulled up. Kiki and Willow were giving me weird glances.

Kiki: Why are you smiling like that?

Willow: Duh. She is completely smitten. I don’t care what did or did not happen last night. You are totally in love with that asshat upstairs. And here I thought you would be smart enough to go for a nice guy like Gavin!

Kiki: Or Kiro!

*I was shocked at their sudden outburst. Especially after what we had gone through this morning.*

Willow: Yeah, yeah. You said it this morning. No gossip. Don’t worry. My lips are sealed. But, as your friend, I think you should be careful of that one. He seems, I don’t know. Not like your type at all!

With that, both girls got in the cab. I almost thought they were going to shut the door on me, leaving me stranded in front of LFG, but they didn’t. I got in. I gave them the most sorrowful look. They seemed to forgive me. They seemed to understand. They may have not been happy with it. But I got the feeling that they were still going to be there for me no matter what. I was glad to have friends and coworkers like this.

We got back to the office and Minor was there. He ran up to Willow and spoke in soft, hushed tones. I saw the same sparkle in his eye that Goldman had when he looked at Kiki.

*Screw this separate work and personal life thing! I need to make sure that these girls ended up with those guys! Maybe then they would all leave my personal life alone. Plus, it was too cute! Minor and Willow? Kiki and Goldman? They were the perfect set of couples. I would need assistance from Victor and Gavin on this.*

Marissa stopped short.

*Crap. Gavin. I supposed that I had to talk with him sometime soon. But I need to figure out what this is with Victor first. It wouldn’t help to say anything to Gavin if I had no real idea of what was going on. I just hope Gavin won’t think I am playing him. He deserves information, and I don’t have all the information right now.*

She didn’t convince herself all that well, but she also couldn’t think on it any more. She needed to get back across town to LFG.

*****************

Goldman gave her a smile as she walked into the office. She gave one back. Excited at the possibility of setting him and Kiki up. She heard Victor’s stern voice down the hallway before she even saw him. He was in the conference room with several of the older board members. The door was closed.

*It’s funny that his “angry voice” can carry through closed doors. No wonder his staff always knew when he was upset with me!*

She slid into his office and sat on the white leather couch he had. She took out her phone and began to scroll social media. Soon her eyes became heavy. She looked at the clock. It was after 7pm. Victor’s meeting must be running long. She tried to keep paging through the internet, but soon fell asleep.

When she woke up, she was staring at a familiar ceiling. She was in her room. Victor must have brought her here after his meeting. She felt a little disappointed at herself. She wanted to spend more time with Victor tonight. Her clock said 10:30pm.

*It wasn’t too late right? Maybe I could call him. To thank him for bringing me home, to apologize for missing dinner. To, to, at least hear his voice before I go back to sleep. Man, Willow is right. I am smitten.*

As she sat up too look for her phone she saw light under her closed door.

*Did he leave the light on? Victor seemed to meticulous to do something like that. Unless he thought she would be scarred waking up here when she fell asleep at her office.*

Faintly, Marissa heard what sounded like voices.

*Was that the TV?*

She wrestled out of the comforter she was wrapped up in and tip toed to her door. Carefully turning the handle, she opened it and walked into her living room.

There was Victor. Asleep on her couch. Paper work spread out all over her coffee table and the floor surrounding him. CNN was on flashing on her TV, but the volume was so low she could barely hear it. Victor had his right arm crossed over his forehead. His left arm dangled off the couch with his phone in his hand. His tablet was face down on his chest.

Marissa knew that she hadn’t seen anything more endearing or more beautiful in her life. He took her home. He put her to bed. And he had stayed, doing his own work, just on the off chance she woke up at some point in the night.

She walked over to him with the thought to wake him. He looked so peaceful though. She didn’t want to disturb him. He had gotten just a little sleep as she did the night before. She smiled to herself.

*We will have a repeat of last night soon. We just need to recharge a little.*

Marissa took Victor’s phone out of his hand and set it on the coffee table. She found a charger in the kitchen and brought it to the living room. When she plugged his phone in, she was afraid the beep it made woke him. Victor only adjusted himself and brought his dangling left arm to rest on his stomach. She smiled at the serenity of his face. No tension, no coldness. It was soft, and relaxed. Marissa ninja’d the tablet off of his chest and covered Victor up with a light blanket.

Looking down at the tablet, she wondered how she was going to plug it in. She wasn’t sure if her tablet charger would work. She went to her small desk in the corner of her living room. As she fiddled with the cord, trying to see if it the jack would fit; she accidently turned it on.

*How did I do that? I better turn it off, it doesn’t seem like I have the correct plug for it and I wouldn’t want it to lose more battery.*

Marissa flipped the tablet over in hopes of finding what button she hit so she could turn it back off. As she did, the image on the screen took her breath away.

It was her doodle from earlier today. Only, it had been touched up. There was more definition to the faces of the man and the woman. It had been shaded and lightly colored in with pastels. The peacock feathers stood out in bold colors against those lighter ones.

She started slightly as she felt Victor’s arms circle hers. He pulled her back against his chest and rested his head on her shoulder.

*How can he move without making a sound like that!*

V: Thank you for plugging my phone in. I don’t have a charger for this tablet here. We will have to turn it off for the night.

M: This, this is my doodle?

V: (chuckling softly) Yes, I told you I liked it.

M: (still shocked at the image on the tablet) You colored it in?

V: (with a gentleness to his voice) I wouldn’t say “colored it in.” I would say, “added to it.”

M: Added to it?

V: Yes, now it has a piece of both of us in it.

*I can’t believe how sweet he is. He can be so cold and mean at work, but then he goes and does something amazing like this!*

Marissa tore her gaze away from the screen on the tablet, turning it instead, to his violet eyes. With admiration, amazement, and yes, love; she wondered at the man who held her.

Victor leaned in and kissed her. Deeply, passionately, and yet somehow differently than last night. It was less needful and more reverent. More, cherished in a way.

Suddenly “smitten” didn’t seem the right word for this. It was way, way more. It was something Marissa had never in her life felt before. Or had she felt this way the whole time and just not admitted it to herself? Either way, she did not ever want to be without this feeling, without this man, ever again.

She shivered slightly. Was she getting herself overheated or was the room cold?

Victor picked her up and cradled her to his chest.

V: (touching his forehead to hers) You need sleep, and I do as well.

M: (in a slight daze) mhmm.

Victor carried her back to her bed. He set her down and walked out of her room. Marissa was afraid he was going to go back to sleep on the couch until she heard the click of the TV being turned off. Victor checked the door lock and shut the windows. After turning off the living room light he came back into Marissa’s bedroom.

She had already put her oversized PJ t-shirt on and gotten under the covers. Victor stripped down to his briefs and crawled in with her. They snuggled in together. Marissa laid her head on his chest and wrapped her legs around his. After her nap, she felt a little more awake, but it didn’t seem like Victor was. He held her closer to his body and whispered against the crown of her head.

V: Sleep now. Maybe we can get up early enough to shower together in the morning.

Marissa could feel the grin on him, as she was sure he could feel the grin on her.

V: (with a smirky tone in his voice) I can’t leave you longing for my “soapy six pack” for too long.

Marissa laughed and tried to get up to kiss him. Victor held her tightly where she was at, kissing the top of her head.

V: Good night Marissa.

M: Good night Victor.

The two of them drifted off. The only difference between the doodle and real life was the absence of peacock feathers.


	4. At the Office Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 POV Victor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see how well Victor handles emotions, LOL. Mostly Fluff

Victor heard his alarm before any of his other senses could awaken. He grumbled to himself and shifted slightly. His other senses began to kick in. He saw the sunlight brightening the room behind his closed eyelids. Then he felt the pressure against his chest. The smell of light perfume and shampoo. At last his memory caught up to him.

*Marissa, last night. She… wow.*

He could hardly believe it happened; except for the proof of her presence lying next to him. Victor noticed she was slightly awake against as she laid, snuggled on his chest.

V: (humming in low contented tones) Did you sleep well?

Still worried that this might be yet another one of his dreams, Victor moved his arms around her shoulders and pulled her in as close as he could; feeling the realness of her body pressed against his.

M: When you finally let me go to sleep; then yes, I did sleep well.

He chuckled softly. Such sass this early in the morning.

M: Did you sleep well?

V: You were in my arms, how could I not?

Victor grinned slightly as Marissa lifted her head to look at him. She started to blush again.

V: After all that happened last night, I can’t imagine what is going on in that pretty head of yours to make you blush like that.

He broke out into a full smile at that teasing remark. Hoping to make her blush more. He was quite happy with her reaction. More blushing. And she buried her face into the crook of his shoulder. Victor moved further up onto the pillows and slightly to his side. He swept the hair away from her shoulders exposing the back of her neck. He traced his finger lightly across her skin.

V: My god, you are blushing so hard your neck is rosy.

He began to kiss where his fingers had just been tracing. He rumbled with pleasure as his lips touched her neck, her skin tasted so sweet.

V: It’s such a beautiful shade pink.

Victor couldn’t decide if the taste of her skin was sweeter when she was blushing or not. He was thinking of ways to test this as she rolled onto her back and met her lips to his.

He couldn’t help but comply. Her kisses were so eager, so delicate; yet filled with passion. All resolve he had to hold off on any more “activity” went out the door. He could be late for work this once. Couldn’t he?

M: (in between kisses) Aren’t you going to turn that alarm off?

The buzzing was slightly distracting. Victor could tune it out, but she wanted it turned off…

V: Mmmm..

He tossed his pillow in the general direction of the offending alarm clock. With a soft thud, the pillow hit its mark, knocking the clock to the floor and breaking it.

They both smiled at his impetuous action and were relieved at the silence it brought.

Marissa pulled him down to her.

*God, she is beautiful in the morning*

Just as their lips were about to meet once again, the alarm on her phone went off. Victor grabbed another pillow and raised it above his head winding up to throw.

M: Stop! I just got that phone!

Victor laughed and put the pillow down as she rolled across the bed to the nightstand where her phone was. He watched her with amusement. She looked so cute all rolled up in his comforter like that. As she turned off her alarm, she brandished the phone in his direction; giving him a confused look.

V: Yes, I plugged it in for you. The beeping sound of it dying woke me up last night. We have the same type of phone and I have multiple chargers here. I grabbed one and plugged it in next to the side you were sleeping on. Which, by the by, is normally the side I sleep on…

He didn’t mind she was sleeping on “his side of the bed.” He would gladly give it to her. He would give her anything she asked him for. He just liked seeing the red in her cheeks when he teased her. He continued to gaze at her with amusement as she bounced a little on the bed grinning. She must be gearing up to tease him back.

M: (giving him the sweetest smile she could muster and trying not to laugh) Awww... I’m sorry Mr. “I need to have everything the way I want” CEO, who happens to have a giant king size bed. Certainly, there is enough room for me on this side too???

*This woman and her sweet smile! Two can play this game…*

Victor narrowed his eyes seductively and slid himself closer to her. His face was a breath away from hers. He removed the phone from her hand and gently began to kiss the inside of her wrist. He looked up at her with a smolder in his eyes as his lips moved up her arm. She shivered in pleasure as her breath quickened. He loved how she reacted to him.

V: (in a low husky voice) I think I could make room for you on this side, (the corners of his mouth turned upward into a smile) if you didn’t snore so much.

At that Marissa quickly pulled her arm away and crossed it with her other arm.

M: (pouting) I don’t snore! You do!

Victor wanted to nibble her lower lip as she stuck it out in her pouting. He wanted to caress it with his tongue until she pulled it in and wrapped her arms around him. Her light snoring was quite endearing to him. It was almost a comfort. Knowing she was still lying next to him without having to open his eyes and look for her.

V: (giving her a devilish grin) It was cute though.

Marissa gave him “the look” and then snapped her head to look away from him.

Victor was unsure if she was still teasing or not.

*Better play it safe and stop teasing her. She really did look cute when she was snoring.*

Victor moved closer to her. He laid his forehead on the shoulder she had facing him. When she didn’t turn to meet his contact, he set his chin on it instead. He brushed some of her hair behind her ears and began to gently run his fingers through the length of her locks.

V: (tenderly) I couldn’t take my eyes off the way your cheeks puffed out with every breath. It made my heart warm. I feel asleep watching you like that.

He half closed his eyes as he felt the tenseness in her body soften. She turned her eyes to meet his gaze. Victor could get lost in those eyes.

M: It endlessly frustrates me that I can’t stay mad at you. Even a little bit!

He smiled sweetly at her. He was glad that he could dispel her anger at him quickly. God knows she could do it to him just as easily.

V: Your cute when you are flustered too.

M: (Sighs audibly in forfeit)

Victor pulled her chin closer, so his lips could meet hers. She complied docilely.

As his kiss lingered on her lips, Victor knew that they both should get ready. He could easily spend the rest of the day like this. But, he knew that her employees and co-workers would talk. If they weren’t already talking. He didn’t want to make things harder on her at the office. Better to face the workday now. They could always continue this tonight.

V: (pulling away slightly) We need to get ready for work.

Victor could see a flash of panic in her eyes as she reached for her phone. At least she knew her employees may talk. He wondered how she was going to handle it. She was awfully friendly with her staff. He hoped she would take a stronger stance on gossip this time around. As for now, it was time to get moving. They still hand enough time to get ready for the day. He just couldn’t let her distract him.

V: I would offer you to shower here (grinning)…. With me…. But I believe we would both be pretty late.

M: (grinning to match his) As tempting as that is, and believe me, it is… I think you are right. I am already gonna have trouble keeping my cool at work as it is. The last thing I need in my head is the image of soapy water running down that six pack of yours.

Victor laughed at that. He saw the dilation in her pupils. He wanted to pick her up and put her in the shower with him right then, hoping that she wouldn’t get his image out of her head all day.

*So much for not letting her distract me.*

V: And seeing the image of you, back arched to wet your hair in the warm water; would be the most perfectly inappropriate distraction in my mind during my meetings.

In that moment her eyes locked with his. It seemed that they both were holding their breath. With lightning speed his lips crashed into hers. Or did her lips crash into his? It didn’t really matter. Quick breath and slight noises escaping each of them, as the heat that rolled through them the night before began to stoke and rise once again. He didn’t every want to let her go. Victor was lavishing her neck with nips and sucks when she shook her head and pushed him away.

M: (reluctantly) We need to get ready for work.

Victor groaned in protest as he leaned his head into her neck. Reluctantly, he sat up and got off the bed and went to his dresser to pull out a pair of briefs. He noticed her looking at him. He smiled to himself. He was proud of his physique and spent a good deal of time maintaining it. It had never been to please anyone but himself. He liked feeling healthy. But if it pleased her, he was glad for it. He may even up his workouts if it kept her looking at him like that.

V: (pulling his briefs on) Come on, we need to find your clothes. Unless you want me to send you home in nothing but that sheet.

He flashed her a cheeky grin as he walked out of the bedroom.

He didn’t even need to look, he could almost hear the redness rise in her cheeks. He wondered how she would get back at him for that little taunt. Then he turned around.

Victor felt the heat rise in his own cheeks as he watched her move about his place, with nothing on.

He needed to tease her more like that in the future, if this was the retort that he would get.

*************

The drive to his office seemed faster than usual. Maybe because he let his mind drift a little to the night before. He really needed to be careful. He didn’t need a car accident and resulting trashy tabloid stories that would ensue. He wondered if Marissa got to work ok, and if her staff had started in on the interrogations of her yet. She really needed to reign in the “work and personal life” boundaries of her company.

*She will do fine. I have been teaching her. She knows if there is too much gossip about this, it may ruin anything we wish to have in the way of a relationship.*

That would go for both professional and personal relationships.

Victor already had answers ready in his mind in case anything ever came into question about his dealings with Marissa and her company. He had prepared them long ago. He knew this would happen one day. Once she was ready. Once she realized the truth of things.

As he pulled his car into the parking garage, Victor suddenly felt worried.

*I know I have prepared for this day, but has she? Does she think this is just a one-time deal for me? Or that it is just a fling? Does she know how deeply I am in this? How deeply I have been in this, not just since last night? How deeply is she in it?*

He fought off the agonizing list of questions running in his mind as he stepped out of his car. He could talk with her about all of this later.

Victor never had put much into the thought of love and romance before. He felt that the novels and poems about love and how it affected your life seemed a little over the top. Why would the sky look any different just because of another person? The sky is the sky, and that is the fact of it. His entire life had been surrounded by facts and numbers. Dealing with the ruthless and shrewd people of his world didn’t leave any options for “daydreaming.”

But as he walked into the lobby of his building, Victor could swear the sunlight shining in the front windows looked different. It didn’t just illuminate the marble floors of the entry today; it almost seemed to dance, to sparkle a little.

*Maybe there is some credence to the idea that love changes the way you see the world.*

He sighed as the elevator doors opened. It was going to be more difficult to keep his mind on his work today than he thought.

Goldman was waiting at the elevator entrance for him as usual. He began to hand Victor papers, reports, and legal documents that were ready for him to review and sign. Then Goldman handed Victor his coffee as they reached his office.

Victor sat at his desk as Goldman began to recite the important emails and calls that were received that needed his attention today.

*Ok, see, everything is normal. Nothing is “different.”*

The light in the lobby must have been a trick of his own eyes. After all, he didn’t get much sleep last night. Victor really needed to convince himself that he would not let all of this go to his head. He had a company to run.

Finally, Goldman gave a quick rundown of the appointments Victor had for the day.

Victor almost choked on his coffee when Goldman mentioned his 2pm appointment. It was to go over Marissa’s report.

Goldman paused.

G: Did… Did you want me to cancel that?

Victor looked at Goldman. The poor guy looked scared at Victor’s reaction.

V: Did I say that?

G: N.. No…

V: Then why would I want it cancelled?

G: Well, um. I thought maybe, you had already taken care of things with Marissa, last night, based on your reaction just then…

V: Presumptuous this morning, aren’t we Goldman?

Victor had put a little extra sting in his words. He needed to make sure the gossip didn’t go too far.

G: Sorry Sir.

Goldman hung his head like an admonished child. Victor was satisfied that at least Goldman wouldn’t be talking about last night.

V: Don’t assume you know what is on my mind. I will TELL you if you need to know. Keep the appointment. Make me a copy of the report and have it on my desk before the meeting.

Goldman nodded and left his office. Victor began to flip through the papers on his desk. As he read, his mind drifted again. He heard her light moans in his ear, felt her soft skin against the palms of his hands. He shook his head and closed his eyes.

*Really. I need to shake this now. I haven’t even begun my day and I already am having trouble concentrating.*

He saw the image of her behind his eye lids. The look on her face and the pleased smile on her lips. All because of his ardent attentions to her bliss.

Victor shook his head again. He loosened his tie.

Goldman came back into his office at that moment with another cup of coffee for him. Victor was grateful for it, even if he didn’t show any gratitude. He didn’t even look up at his coffee delivery vessel. He needed to focus all his energy on keeping that woman out of his head for the rest of the day

****Goldman closed Victor’s office door. He had a worried look on his face. Victor’s tie was already loosened. So early in the morning. “This was going to be one long day,” he thought to himself. “At least I get to see Kiki again this afternoon.”*****

************

It was almost 2pm. Almost time for his meeting with her. The day had not gone well for Victor. His tie was almost completely off, and he had just undone the top button of his dress shirt. His jacket had gone by the wayside before lunch even began. He had rolled up his sleeves shortly after his last budget meeting. The buzzing of the people on the other end of the phone call was almost too much to bear. He lost his temper a few times today already. He put the call on mute and swore.

All he wanted to do was see her. The only place he wanted to be was in his bed lying next to her. He couldn’t get her out of his head.

*This “lovie-dovie daydreaming stuff”…. sucks.*

He sighed to himself. This was all so different than what he was used to. He never had to control emotions as strong as these before. And he was completely failing. He needed to discipline himself, but the harder he tried, the more he failed.

Goldman walked in his office. The poor man looked at Victor carefully without making a sound.

*At least he waited to see if my phone was on mute before saying anything this time.*

V: Yes.

G: Sir?

V: Speak.

Victor was already impatient.

*Spit it out man!*

G: Um. The front desk called, Marissa and her staff are on their way up. Also, here is that copy of her report for you.

*Finally!*

V: Good. Set them up in the main conference room. I will be there as soon as this call is finished.

Goldman hurried out of his office.

*Thank god. A little reprieve for this day. Now, if only this call would end.*

Victor sighed to himself again and pressed the mute button once more. He began barking at the participants of the conference call. None of their work was up to par, and they were making assumptions on the market they shouldn’t be. Maybe his day would have gone better, maybe he could have daydreamed a bit and enjoyed it; save for the fact that no one in this company would get anything done right without him.

After making sure that everyone on the call had clear directions on how they needed to fix their mistakes, he grabbed Marissa’s report and sped off to the conference room. He needed to see her. Even if it was only work related. Maybe if he saw her, it would make the rest of his day easier.

As he walked in, he heard Marissa’s sharp intake of breath. He saw the way she was looking at him. He let just the smallest upward twitch of his lips show. He realized he looked a little more “frazzled” than normal. Victor redid the top button of his dress shirt.

Marissa was seated in between her staffers. Kiki and Willow, if he remembered correctly. Goldman was seated next to Kiki making “gooey eyes” at her.

Victor glared at him. Once Goldman realized that glare was for him, he jumped up and moved to the other end of the conference table where Victor was taking his seat.

Victor turned his gaze to Marissa. She was giving him a look.

*She seems……Almost angry.*

He had no idea why. All he could do was return her look with his normal expression.

V: Let’s begin shall we?

M: Kiki, could you please hand these out to everyone?

V: No need Kiki, I had Goldman make a copy for me this morning. The one I had previously was left in my dining room sorely needing some work on its art.

Kiki, Willow, and Goldman all looked at each other like kids who were left out of an inside joke. Well, they kind of were exactly that.

Victor searched Marissa’s face for any kind of reaction. He didn’t know if he was testing her ability to remain professional around him, or if he was testing to see how far he could go with his teasing. Marissa quickly and calmly reacted.

M: Don’t worry Kiki, please hand out the folders to their respective recipients. We have made a few changes Victor, and I wouldn’t want you to be going off an invalid version.

Victor raised a brow.

*Good girl, you have learned well.*

He was even impressed that she kept her voice steady. Victor opened his folder and began to thumb through the report immediately.

M: Victor, please turn back to page one so I can properly go over this report. If you skip ahead you may have questions that were already answered by preceding pages.

Victor looked up at her, dumbfounded.

*Where is this coming from? It seems last night had better effects on her abilities to work than it has on mine. If she is going to flaunt this kind of confidence, let’s see if there is proof in her report to back it up.*

Victor smiled internally to himself. He kind of liked her confident side.

As Marissa and her team went through the report, Victor fired off as many questions and criticisms as he could. With every one of her quick and informed responses, Victor was surprised and pleased. He even let it show on his face a little. Maybe now she finally understood that he had been trying to help her and mentor her this entire time. He wasn’t being mean to her because he enjoyed it. He was trying to teach her.

*It seems that she has learned well.*

Then she asked everyone to turn to the last page of the report. He couldn’t help his visible reaction. She had left him a doodle.

*So that is why she was so insistent that I look at this copy, and why I needed to wait to look through the report! This woman!*

Victor understood her sudden courage. If she could engineer this little prank and keep him in the dark about it, perhaps she was just devious enough to make it in this tough business.

He could see an almost imperceptible blush at the tops of her ears as she looked at him through her peripheral.

M: So, as you can see, we have done well this past month and are on track to exceed our goals for next month by 12%.

*Other than the very tips of her ears, she just kept on going like nothing was up. She’s gotten good at this. I can’t let her get too confident. She may not think she has anything left to learn from me!*

At that Victor put the edge in his voice, as he had needed to do with her so many times before.

V: It seems that you and your company have done well in my absence. How long did it take you to put this report together?

M: it took us 2 weeks.

V: Too long.

M: Seriously!

*There is it. The break in her confidence. She did do well to keep cool for as long as she did though…*

V: Your report was well done. All I am saying is that you could be more efficient in putting it together. I expect that next month it should only take you a day or two. I will need to continue to see improvements in this area.

M: (sighs) Ok.

*She gave that one up too easily. Hopefully she does not have to rush back to the office, so I can talk to her.*

Victor looked at her, almost pleadingly as they all stood up. She didn’t react to him and just left with her staff.

*Is she mad? This went a lot better than most of her report meetings do. And it was because the report was well done. Not because of last night. Did she want me to compliment her more? What is she thinking? She draws this doodle for me, and then she rushes out.*

Victor stopped himself. He couldn’t believe what was in his head. He prided himself on his ability to compartmentalize. His ability to separate work and personal life. And here he was intermingling the too. Marissa left because it was their business was done. Not because of him. He felt like the “idiot” that he was always telling her she was. This whole day, he had been an idiot. An idiot in love.

Victor took out his phone and texted his little minx. He had a few moments before his next meeting. If he talked with her a little now, perhaps he could keep his concentration in at least one meeting today.

** _V: You left in a hurry_ **

** _M: Sorry, I need to get Kiki and Willow back to the office. It’s already after 5:00._ **

** _V: Your employees can’t even find their own way back to the office?_ **

*Victor smiled at his own comment. He imagined her cheeks getting rosy in frustration as she read it.*

** _M: Hey! I already have started sounding like you when I talk to them at work. Just this morning in fact! I don’t need to act like you too. I am my own person you know._ **

*What does she mean by that?*

** _V: What do you mean “sounding like me?”_ **

** _M: You know… All, “this is work”, and “it’s serious”, and “no time for gossip.” Stuff like that._ **

** _V: Gossip. What exactly were they gossiping about this morning?_ **

** _M: Me and you. Don’t worry I put a stop to it, with all the disapproving Victor looks I could muster. _ **

** _V: Disapproving Victor looks?_ **

*Was she mad at him because her employees were gossiping?*

** _M: Yeah, you know. Pretty much the only look you ever give me._ **

** _V: …_ **

** _M: Don’t “….” At me! You know exactly what I am talking about._ **

Victor laughed out loud at that comment.

** _V: My, my. You are a brave one today aren’t you?_ **

** _V: Is that why you left in such a hurry? Didn’t want to be seen staying behind for the boss?_ **

** _V: Are you sure it wasn’t because you were afraid of my thoughts on your little last page surprise?_ **

*He could imagine the flush present in her cheeks now. Almost wrapping down to her neck. She looks too damn sweet when she does that.*

And he loved to be the cause of it.

** _M: Haha! No, why? Didn’t you like it?_ **

** _V: …_ **

*He did like it. More than he wanted to admit right now.*

** _M: Again, with the “…”?_ **

*In his mind’s eye, her flush was down her neck now.* He smiled.

_V**: It was…. Interesting.**_

** _M: Just interesting? I thought you would like it. You seemed to enjoy my doodles last night._ **

** _V: I enjoyed this one too. Much better than the ones I saw on your report last night. I didn’t know you were such an artist._ **

** _M: Well, then I will have to keep doing them for you._ **

** _V: Perhaps a little less risqué for work reports next time._ **

*Her drawing was tasteful, but he didn’t want to risk anyone at the office poking their noses into his and Marissa’s personal business. He gazed down at the last page of his report. Two figures, a male and a female, lying in bed wrapped in each other’s arms. With several peacock feathers resting around them. He thought it could use a little color.*

** _V: Do you have plans tonight?_ **

** _M: Other than getting food and sleeping, not really._ **

*Victor felt a little sad at that. Not that he thought she would beg him for a repeat of last night, but he had hoped she would have asked if he wanted to spend time together again. Maybe she wasn’t as sure as he was. Maybe she was having second thoughts. Maybe he just needed to take the lead a little longer before she would feel comfortable stepping into a “partnership.”*

** _V: How about you come back to my office when you are done? We will get some dinner._ **

** _M: Ok._ **

** _V: My last meeting doesn’t start until 6pm. You can wait in my office if you get here before its finished._ **

*That seemed like too much of a command. He wanted her to know she had a choice. That he wasn’t just going to expect her to spend her free time with him.*

He quickly added:

** _V: That’s not too late for you right?_ **

** _M: No, it’s not too late. I will see you later then._ **

Victor sighed. He gave her drawing one last glance and then barked at Goldman to get the conference room prepped for his next meeting.

He felt better than he had all day. He saw her. He talked to her. And she was going to be here again in a few hours. He could get through this final meeting without distraction.

*************

Victor sat at the head of the table with a grim look on his face as several of the older board members filed into the conference room.

Board Member 1: Good evening Victor! Glum as ever I see. Do you ever smile?

Victor: I only smile, when I have something worth smiling for. This occasion is not one of them.

Victor’s glare pierced to the soul and everyone in the room shuddered. They all knew why he called this meeting.

With the storm gathering in his eyes he began. The edge in his voice was sharp, almost deadly.

V: Why is it, that I even spent this last few weeks traveling if the lot of you were just going to throw away all I had accomplished?

Board Member 1: We didn’t throw away…

V: (cutting him off with a snarl) Then why aren’t the agreements signed! Why am I getting calls and emails from partners and suppliers across the globe who are suddenly so insecure? Who want to stop talks and renegotiate?

Board Member 2: If I may….

V: (with every ounce of sarcasm he had) Please… By all means…. Explain yourself. I would really like to understand just what an incompetent bunch you are.

Board Member 2: (hesitantly) We received market intelligence. Things… Things, are not going to go the way you think.

V: (narrowing his eyes) Oh really? And just where did this “market intelligence” come from?

Board Member 2: My source is solid. They are a major player in the States.

V: (sighing) You mean HBS? Really? That is your source?

The board members all shook their heads in confirmation.

V: (the tempest in his eyes reaching near destructive abilities) It just so happens that I met with HBS when I was in Dubai. All 3 of their reps said different things to me. All 3 had different agendas. Can’t you see? They are trying to infiltrate the market here. They are giving as much bad intel as they can, so we lose out on our international partnerships!

Victor’s voice boomed over the heads of his board members as he stood up. Whilst he was laying into them, he saw Marissa walk down the hall and into his office.

V: (returning his voice to his normal volume, yet keeping its sharpness) Now, tell me how you all are going to fix this.

All of them began to talk at once for fear of Victor’s stormy gaze resting solely on them. Once they finally began to listen to each other, the meeting began to be productive.

Victor looked at his watch. He hoped that this group of morons would come to their conclusions quickly. It was already after 7 pm, and Marissa was waiting.

It took his board members until almost 8 o’clock to finally come up with some ideas that didn’t have Victor getting on a plane and spending months abroad again.

As he stepped into his office, his heard swelled. There she was, asleep on the couch with her phone in her hand. She looked like an angel. Victor wanted so badly to wake her. To see the light in her eyes and the flush in her cheeks. At the same time, she looked too peaceful sleeping there.

Victor called Goldman to have him bring the car around front. He gathered some files he needed to work on. With one last lingering gaze on the darling sleeping woman, he scooped her up in his arms. He moved with such precision and care as to not wake her.

Goldman gave him a sideways look as Victor carried his sleeping beauty to the elevator. Victor gave the man one stern look that said, “Don’t make any noise.” Goldman nodded at his boss in understanding.

Getting her in the car was tricky. Victor swore under his breath as he was trying to get her buckled into the front seat.

*Damn it, I should have asked Goldman to get me the car service. Then I could have just held her in my arms the entire way.*

As he sat in the driver’s seat, Victor checked to make sure she was still sleeping. Being jostled around so much, the sound of the car doors closing, even the start of the engine didn’t wake her.

Victor chuckled to himself.

V: (carefully sweeping a strand of hair behind her ear) You could sleep through the apocalypse, couldn’t you?

Victor smiled as he whispered. He turned his gaze to the road in front of him. He paused before he put the car in gear.

*I want to take her back to my place. But, she’s sleeping so heavily; it might frighten her to wake up somewhere other than her home.*

Victor pulled the car into traffic, headed for his sweet girl’s apartment.

He got her into her bed without much fuss; save for the momentary panic of not being able to find her keys in her messy and full purse right away.

*Her bag is just like her place… Cluttered.*

Victor surveyed Marissa’s apartment. He saw dishes in the sink, knickknacks haphazardly placed on shelves and window sills. Her papers and notebooks were everywhere. Victor sighed to himself. He should get her a cleaning service. He smiled at how she would react to that. She would get all red in the cheeks and tell him she could take care of herself.

He smiled again. His cheeks were starting to hurt. He smiled too much today, and he wasn’t used to it. He sighed again. Something else he had done a lot today. He would really need to work on integrating her into his life. He can’t be all smiles and sighs all of time.

Victor carefully picked up the mugs and papers on Marissa’s coffee table. He organized the papers the best he could with the others on her small desk. Then he brought the mugs to the sink. He wasn’t about to add to the mess there, so he did her dishes as well.

Victor peeked in her bedroom to check on her. She was still sleeping.

*I could stand here and watch her all night. She would probably freak out if she woke up and saw me standing over her like a creep.*

Victor couldn’t bring himself to leave entirely. He wanted to stay with her. Victor decided to take a calculated risk. He would stay at her place, but sleep on the couch. That way he wasn’t being too presumptuous. He turned on the TV quietly, so he could catch up on the news as he worked through his files. Once he was finished with his work he began to get restless.

*It’s only a little after 9:30. I’m not tired, but I have nothing left to do.*

Normally he would go for a swim in his pool to rid himself of the remaining stress of the day. To tire himself out. But he was at Marissa’s place. He thought about cleaning some more but didn’t want to offend her. Then he had an idea.

Victor took out Marissa’s report from earlier. He used his tablet to take a picture of her doodle, and loaded it into an editing app. As he laid on the couch he worked on the picture. His face was relaxed, and his eyes sparkled with pride as he moved his fingers agilely across the screen. Victor couldn’t wait for Marissa to see.

At some point he must have fallen asleep. He woke up to the light sounds of footsteps in the room. Victor noticed his phone was no longer in his hand, it was plugged in and on the coffee table. He looked up and saw Marissa by her desk with his tablet.

He saw the light of the tablet screen flick on, and he watched as she turned the device over to see the screen.

Victor moved quietly up to her. He reached around her to pull her into his chest and rested his head on her shoulder. She started slightly as she felt his touch.

V: Thank you for plugging my phone in. I don’t have a charger for this tablet here. We will have to turn it off for the night.

M: This, this is my doodle?

V: (chuckling softly) Yes, I told you I liked it.

M: (still shocked at the image on the tablet) You colored it in?

V: (with a gentleness to his voice) I wouldn’t say “colored it in.” I would say, “added to it.”

M: Added to it?

V: Yes, now it has a piece of both of us in it.

Victor eyed his work as she held the device. There was more definition to the faces of the man and the woman. He had shaded it and lightly colored it in with pastels. The peacock feathers stood out in bold colors against those lighter ones. He was quite satisfied with his additions.

Marissa turned and looked up at him. Their eyes locked. Victor felt himself drifting, floating away in contentment. He leaned in and kissed her deeply. He wanted to transfer all the passion, all the care, all the love he felt in his heart to her with that kiss alone. She returned his passion as he felt her melt into his embrace.

Marissa shivered slightly. Victor could see the exhaustion on her face still. He picked her up and cradled her to his chest.

V: (touching his forehead to hers) You need sleep, and I do as well.

M: (in a slight daze) mhmm.

Victor carried Marissa back to her bed. He then went back into her living room to shut the TV off. He also checked to make sure her door and windows were all shut and locked. He turned off the light and carefully made his way back to the bedroom.

Marissa was already snuggled under the covers as Victor stripped down to his briefs. He crawled into her bed and snuggled in next to her. His feet hung off the bed a bit, but with her head on his chest and her legs wrapped around his, Victor didn’t really mind much.

He felt himself relax and drift. Marissa still seemed tense.

*Maybe she was expecting a repeat of last night. I wanted one too, but I don’t think I could give her the attention she deserves tonight. *

He held her closer to his body and whispered against the crown of her head.

V: Sleep now. Maybe we can get up early enough to shower together in the morning.

Victor grinned, and he could feel her grinning against his chest as well.

V: (with a smirky tone in his voice) I can’t leave you longing for my “soapy six pack” for too long.

Marissa laughed and tried to get up to kiss him. Victor held her tightly where she was at, kissing the top of her head.

V: Good night Marissa.

M: Good night Victor.

The two of them drifted off. The only difference between the doodle and real life was the absence of peacock feathers.


	5. Arguing with the Wind Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV Marissa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little angst, a little, fluff, a little smut. Office Sex!!!! *Since we all need more of that ~ wink, wink.* Adding a major character along with some good ole' sass from our favorite fanboy Minor!

It had been an amazing 2 weeks. Work was moving along splendidly, and her relationship with Victor was better than she could have dreamed it would be. Victor was still pretty harsh when it came to work, but she knew he was just trying to help.

*He means well, he wants me to toughen up a bit, to learn to do things on my own! Although, he could be a little nicer about it…. I guess that is just part of who he is.*

She couldn’t help but grin like a dork as she brushed her teeth. She was so happy right now, she couldn’t help it. And, she had a rare night to herself! Normally she would be working, or (as of these past few weeks) spending time with Victor. But tonight, her work was all done; and Victor had a big board meeting that was supposed to run late into the night.

Marissa cuddled up on her couch with some much-needed junk food and a book she had been dying to read. Just as she flipped open the first page her phone buzzed.

She smiled *Victor must have rudely dismissed all his board members already. Should I see him again tonight?* She was grinning and debating on just leaving him to his own devices. She picked up her phone and her face fell when she saw who the text was from.

*Gavin…..*

She didn’t want to read his text. She sat there, staring at her phone, just looking at the notification. She didn’t want to talk with him. She really, really felt bad and she didn’t quite know what to say to him.

She had known Gavin since high school. He was a few grades above her, and they weren’t “friends” back then, but they knew of each other.

She had been surprised when she ran into him last year. Her production company was doing a special piece on an odd crime spree for the local news and she had gone to the police headquarters to get some information. They directed her to ask her questions to the lead detective. She couldn’t remember who was more surprised when she walked into the office, Gavin or herself.

They had become fast friends after that moment. She always liked spending time with him. He was breezy, carefree, and outgoing. He always seemed content to do whatever she liked. Their conversations always had a similar cadence: “What restaurant do you want to go to? Whichever you want. What movie do you want to see? Whatever one you think would be good. Which lamp do you like best for your living room Gavin? I don’t know, whichever you think is best.”

To tell the truth, as much as she enjoyed Gavin’s company, it was infuriating. He couldn’t even decide which lamp he should have in his own damn house. She enjoyed someone putting her opinion first, but she didn’t want to be making ALL the decisions. Marissa knew that was the main reason the two of them were still “just friends.” She didn’t want to move to the next level, with someone who couldn’t decide for himself if he should.

She figured if he wanted something more than friendship, he would say something, or make a move. But he never did, and she was content in the friendship they did have. They had a lot in common. They had fun together, and it was comfortable. It could have just stayed there like that too. Only…. Minor got involved.

Minor was another alum from their high school. Minor was younger than she was, but he was always hanging around Gavin back then. Minor was like Gavin’s shadow. You rarely saw the two of them apart.

Marissa teased Gavin about that after the two of them had reconnected. Gavin would just roll his eyes. She knew that Gavin and Minor still hung out, and she figured she would eventually get to hang out with Gavin’s “little buddy” at some point. Never in her life did she expect Anna to introduce her to Minor as the only new hire candidate they had found whilst she was on site for a segment. Since he was the only one, she decided to give him a chance.

She couldn’t believe that Minor was working for her. And that little twerp was always in her business. He did good work, so she couldn’t fire him for simply annoying her. But she wished she could. She knew Victor would. She smiled at the thought of Minor cowering before Victor’s booming baritone. But, she wasn’t Victor. And when he kept to task, Minor really did excel. She just wished he wasn’t so damn nosey. Anytime another man was around her, even if it was for a meeting about a show; Minor would find some way to bring up his “bro” Gavin, and how Gavin and Marissa spent a lot of time together. He would go on and on about Gavin. Telling Marissa all the awesome things about Gavin. And Minor would in turn do the same to Gavin about her. She knew Minor was trying to play matchmaker, but it was getting out of hand.

When Marissa brought this up to Gavin, he just shrugged his shoulders.

Gavin: What do you want me to do about it?

Marissa: I don’t know! Something! He is your friend, why don’t you talk to him!

Gavin: Well, he is your employee. You should say something. I wouldn’t be able to have any effect on him, haven’t since high school. That’s why he’s still around.

Marissa: But he looks up to you! If you talked to him, it would mean more!

Again, he just shrugged his shoulders. Sometimes talking to Gavin was like arguing with the wind. It didn’t matter how you said it. You could scream and yell or talk quietly and sweetly; and you still would never get a direct answer back.

That is why she didn’t want to answer his text. She was with Victor now. She had totally fallen for the man. Victor took action, he would tell her what he wanted, the two of them would compromise if they were on different pages (unless it had to do with work). Gavin, well, he just went along with everything. Maybe it was because of the nature of his job. Being the lead detective for a major crimes division, most of the decisions he made at work were life and death. Maybe he just didn’t want to make any more decisions than he had too. But Marissa couldn’t be the one to make all his other decisions for him.

She didn’t want to tell this to Gavin. She didn’t want to sit there in silence as he didn’t ask any of the questions that were on his mind. She didn’t want to argue with the wind when it came to her relationship status with him and with Victor. Although with as much as Minor eavesdrops on her, Gavin may already know about Victor. Maybe Gavin was actually standing up and saying something for a change. Maybe that was what this text was.

Marissa sighed to herself as she opened the message Gavin had sent.

** _G: Hi. Anything you want to do this weekend?_ **

Marissa put her phone back down. Nope, same old Gavin. She sighed. She wasn’t going to respond. Maybe the next time she saw him, she would talk to him about Victor.

***********************

She woke up to several text messages from Victor the next morning. She grinned like an idiot again.

** _V: Meeting just got out. Are u up?_ **

** _V: I’m driving by your place on my way home. Can I stop by?_ **

** _V: Haven’t seen you all day. I’m home now. If you are still up, do you want to come over?_ **

He seemed a little obsessive, but it was kinda cute. The relationship was still new. It only had been a few weeks, and she loved that he wanted to see her all the time. She replied quickly and started to get ready for work.

** _M: Sorry! I fell asleep early last night. I wish I hadn’t. I would have loved to see you! I even fell asleep before my show aired! Can’t wait to see you for this afternoon’s meeting!_ **

On her way to work, Marissa’s phone buzzed once more.

** _V: _ ** ** _😊_ **

*OMG! Victor used an emoji! I didn’t know he knew how! I am defiantly going to have to tease him a little!*

She was grinning like an idiot at her phone again as she rounded the corner and directly into another person. She felt the sudden impact and a set of strong, well-muscled arms around her. She looked up at the poor guy she had just ran into and her breath caught. It was like looking into the warmth of a golden sunset. Gavin’s eyes always did that to her, caught her breath. They were such an unusual color. Warm and soft, yet intense. She never minded her reaction to it before; but now…. Victor.

M: Oh goodness! Gavin! I’m so sorry! I was looking at my phone and didn’t see you!

Gavin: No worries. You are lucky it was me and not someone else.

Gavin gave her a charming, rebellious grin, lifting only one side of his mouth. That look always meant trouble. The kind of trouble where you would spend all night out doing something crazy and fun like switching all the street signs in the neighborhood. But then, that grin was followed by him looking down at his feet and rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

*Damn, he was such a paradox!*

G: So….. I haven’t heard from you in a few weeks. Have you gotten any of my texts?

M: (Sighing) Um, well, yes. I have just been really busy. Sorry.

*It’s true, so I’m not lying. I just don’t have time to talk with him about this all now. I must get to the office. And it’s not like he is going to say or do anything different than what he has been, so this can go on for another few days….*

She felt guilty about that. She didn’t want to continue to lead him on, she just didn’t have time right now.

G: Yeah. So. Um. I saw your show last night. It was really great. Minor said the reviews are through the roof this morning. So, you must have been busy. I bet your proud. I know I am proud of you. Ya know? Everything you do is great.

Marissa’s heart broke a little at the sweet smile he gave her. She did really like him, but she did not feel the same way for him that she did Victor. She needed to talk with Gavin. Really talk with him. He deserved that much from her. But she didn’t have time right now.

M: Well, thanks Gav. I have to get to the office now, but we will catch up later ok?

G: How about lunch? That is, if you want to, of course…

He trailed off again, looking down at his feet and reaching for the back of his neck. Marissa’s heart twinged again. He looked so damn sweet when he did that.

M: Ok, I will see once I get into the office and let you know. Bye Gav!

She didn’t wait for a reply and ran off down the street leaving Gavin just standing there. As Marissa got into the office she was greeted with excitement from her employees.

Kiki: OMG BOSS!!!! Have you seen the reviews on your documentary! They just keep going and going!

Willow: It’s pretty cool that everyone likes it so much. The TV station is so happy about the ratings that they don’t even care we are exceeding our bonus levels!

Anna: You really hit this one out of the park. Your Autism special is just killing it on the airwaves. They want to pick it up for national distribution.

Marissa couldn’t help but grin, and she didn’t even watch it last night! She was very proud of all of her hard work, and proud of her team for doing such an amazing job. She really needed to reward them.

M: Ok everyone! This is such exciting news! I could never have done the job I did without all of you. Your hard work and talent got us here. I think I will just have to take all of you out to celebrate tonight!

The office cheered. Marissa loved that her employees were happy.

Willow: (suspiciously eyeing Minor) Can we bring a friend to join us?

M: (suspiciously eyeing Willow and Minor back) I guess so…..

Marissa raised her eyebrow at the two of them but decided to keep to her rule on “no gossip” at work and simply walked to her office.

She pulled out her phone again. 2 text messages.

** _V: I see that the ratings are skyrocketing for your documentary. Do you want to do lunch or dinner to celebrate?_ **

** _G: Did you have a chance to see if you could get away for lunch?_ **

Marissa carefully considered her next steps. If she went to lunch with Gavin, she could explain to him about Victor. Then she wouldn’t be leading him on anymore. But if she went to lunch with Gavin, she wouldn’t see Victor. She knew Victor would not want to come out with her and her employees this evening. Maybe she could see him after…. Victor would not be happy with this. I will just have to make it up to him I guess. She grinned again, thinking of all the “fun” ways she could show Victor how sorry she was for not being able to make time for him today.

She answered Gavin first:

** _M: Hey Gav, yeah, let’s do lunch. Do you want to meet at that place on the corner by my office? Say around 12:30p?_ **

Next was Victor.

** _M: I know! I am so excited! I am taking out my employees this evening if you wish to join us! _ ** ** _😊 I know you won’t say “yes,” but I wanted to invite you anyway. As for lunch, I’m sorry on that one too. My calendar is booked until our meeting this afternoon._ **

*I don’t like skirting around the fact that I’m having lunch with Gavin. I’m not hiding it from him, I just need to talk with Gavin, and then I can tell Victor what is going on after its done. Victor is the jealous type and I don’t want him flying off the handle when I can easily resolve the matter on my own. God! Why do I feel so guilty??!! I feel guilty about Gavin, I feel guilty about not spending time with Victor. I feel guilty telling Gavin about Victor, and I feel guilty not telling Victor that I’m talking to Gavin! God! What the hell is wrong with me! I just hope all of this is over today.*

Minor popped his head into Marissa’s office at that moment.

Minor: Heya boss lady!

M: What’s up Minor?

Minor: You said we can invite friends, tonight right?

M: I said “a” friend. Like, singular. The bonus for this won’t be THAT high!

Minor: (blushing) ok! That is what I wanted to know!

He gave Marissa a silly grin and left as quickly as he came in.

M: (sighing) What am I going to do with that kid…..

******************

Marissa’s morning had been pretty busy. Keeping her head from floating away on cloud nine after her latest success was difficult, but if she wanted to continue that success, she needed to buckle down. She knew Victor would be proud of her. Even if he was a little miffed at not spending personal time with her today. She still planned on trying to head over to his place tonight, but she would at least see him at their meeting. She had just enough time for an hour at lunch before she needed to head over to LFG. She hurried across the street and to the restaurant on the corner where she saw Gavin’s bike was already parked in front.

*Of course, he would be here early.*

Her heart sank a little. She used to love the fact that Gavin was always so excited to see her that he would show up early just to watch her arrive. She still loved it. She shook her head. She didn’t want that from Gavin. She came here to break his heart. She had no right to enjoy the little things he did just for her. Not anymore.

She saw how Gavin grinned and rubbed the back of his neck shyly as she walked up to the table. She took the seat across the table from him and looked for a waiter, so she could order. She only had an hour. Even if this ended badly, she could take her lunch to go.

G: Oh, ah… I already ordered for you.

Marissa looked at him in surprise.

G: You don’t need to look at me like that. I know what you like here. I know you are really busy, and I am just glad that you could take some time to spend with me.

He grinned shyly again.

*Shit, this is going to be harder than I thought. He is so sweet.*

Her mind went to Victor then, and the nights they had been spending together. The way that man touched her. The way he whispered to her. The initiative he took. Gavin could never be like that. Victor wasn’t “sweet” like this, but he was sweet in his own way. She didn’t think Gavin had it in him to be demanding and forward like Victor. She blushed at the thought of Victor’s forwardness.

G: (earnestly gazing at her) I’m glad you’re happy.

Gavin’s voice pulled her out of her jumbled thoughts. She felt the heat on her cheeks.

*Oh fuck! He thinks I am blushing for him. I need to straighten this all out for him right now! I can’t keep doing this to him!*

As she opened her mouth to speak, the waiter came with their food. Sure enough, Gavin had ordered her favorite dish. He grinned at her thanked the waiter. Marissa sighed and looked at her specialty salad. Her appetite suddenly fading away.

G: (concerned) What’s wrong? Did they not make it right? Did you not want this? I can get you something different.

He was almost pleading with her. As he moved to stand and get the waiter again she finally spoke.

M: Gavin, no. The food is fine. Thank you . It was very sweet of you to order the food that I liked for me. And I love how considerate you were of my time.

Her voice trailed off. She couldn’t look him in the eyes. Those warm and intensely golden eyes would be her undoing. When she looked back, the concern hadn’t left Gavin’s face. There even seemed to be a little fear added to it as well.

G: (clearing his throat and rubbing the back of his neck again) So Minor said that you guys were going to be going out tonight to celebrate.

*Of course, Minor had to get himself involved again.* She rolled her eyes and Gavin laughed.

G: That guy can be annoying sometimes, I know. But he has good intentions. And he is a good friend. I can pick you up at your apartment if you would like.

Gavin grinned at her again. All Marissa could do was stare at Gavin.

*So, he thinks I want to take him to the celebration tonight because I told Minor everyone could bring “a” friend. Fuck, I should have said something to Gavin weeks ago. This is going to make it all the more difficult.*

G: (looking worried again) Well, if you want I can pick you up from your office if that would work better. Minor made it sound like you were going to go home first. I’m sorry if assumed…. (almost sounding panicked) Or I could meet you there too, if that is better. Why aren’t you saying anything? You normally stop me from rambling like this…..

M: (pleadingly) Gavin, please stop and let me talk.

*Ok, here it goes, just do it already. Don’t keep him on the hook any longer. Look at what you are doing to him!*

Gavin looked at her. She saw the worry and the pain already clouding his clear Aurelian gaze.

M: So, I have something I need to tell you. I don’t know what Minor said, but I hadn’t planned on asking you to come out tonight with us. (she saw Gavin’s shoulders fall, but his gaze remained unchanged). I’m sorry I didn’t say anything earlier, I have been really busy, but that is no excuse, and I didn’t know how to say it, or how to talk with you about it since you never seem to really react to anything I say, and, and, now I am the one rambling…

Gavin looked down at his plate. He dragged his finger around the edge of his napkin. He didn’t look up at her. Marissa felt like she was the worst person in the world. But she needed to do this. She shouldn’t act like the victim of her own actions.

*This poor guy deserves the truth, and I will just have to accept it if he blames me. It is my fault after all. I won’t play on his emotions, I won’t play the victim.*

M: (taking a deep breath) See, the thing is… I started seeing someone a few weeks ago. (Gavin continued to stare at his plate). It’s serious with him and I am really sorry for not telling you earlier. It was never my intention to lead you on, but I’d understand if you felt that way. I really do care for you Gavin, I do. But, it’s just different with “him.” I’m sorry.

Gavin was still staring at his plate. Marissa was unsure if he had even heard her. The air about them was pregnant with tension. Marissa just sat there for a minute. She couldn’t stand the silence. She grabbed her purse off the back of the chair.

M: (moving to get up) Gavin. I’m sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I’m sorry.

As she stood to leave she heard a Gavin growl.

G: No.

M: (confused) What?

G: I said “NO.”

M: “No,” what?

G: (standing) No, you don’t get to just leave. You can’t say something like that and then be the one to just get up and go. Like, “Hey Gavin, thanks for being so sweet all the time, but I’m fucking someone else now, so you know…. It’s all good. I’m sorry, I still like you though. Oh well, good bye!”

Gavin was shouting at the end of his rant and Marissa stood there wide-eyed. She had never seen him get mad like that before.

*You deserve this Marissa. You really, really do. Just stand there and let him yell at you.*

G: (still shouting) Good God woman. I mean, I gave you everything you wanted. I never put myself and my wants before yours. I waited when you were too busy for me. I went to all the places that you wanted to go to. I ate all the food that you wanted to eat. Watched the shows that you wanted to watch. Talked about the things that you wanted to talk about. All for you!

M: (quietly, but with a little anger) I never asked you to do all that!

G: Never asked! Fuck Marissa, you didn’t need to ask. I wanted to do all those things for you. I always have. I have been in fucking love with you since high school. All I have ever wanted to do was make you smile. And you never seemed to notice me. Not even when I was standing directly in front of you. Offering you the world. You didn’t see it back then and you don’t see it now.

M: (yelling a bit now) I didn’t want everything to be for me. God damn it Gavin! I saw you, but all I saw was someone who couldn’t be themselves around me! You couldn’t tell me what you wanted for dinner. You couldn’t even tell me which lamp you liked for your own fucking house! How would you feel? Always having to take responsibility for making every single decision for another person? Never knowing what they really wanted…. Jesus.

G: You want to know what I want?

Before Marissa could answer Gavin closed the gap between them. He grabbed her waist and her head and pulled her into a hard kiss. It was full of passion, and years of longing. As he pulled away she was breathless from the raw emotion and strength of him.

*Why couldn’t he have done that months ago? This doesn’t change things for me. I am still completely in love with Victor. Gavin is too late. I need to put an end to this now.*

Marissa pushed Gavin away, but he held on to her waist. She pushed harder.

G: (barely above a whisper) No. Don’t pull away. Don’t run. Marissa…

M: (quietly at first) Gavin, I need to. This is the first time I have ever heard you actually say what you were really thinking, let alone what you were feeling. (She began to get worked up again.) It’s been over a year since we started hanging out, and this is the first fucking time Gavin! I know I should have said something to you a few weeks ago about Victor. I know, and that is on me. But you have been hiding since high school. So, don’t get all “high and mighty” on me! Don’t go asking me to stay. I have already completely fallen for someone else. It’s just too late.

G: (with shock) Victor? As in your boss???

Gavin pushed her away. Not that she wasn’t trying to escape his embrace anyway, but the way he pushed her. It felt awful.

*I can’t believe that Minor didn’t say anything to him.*

M: He’s not my boss.

G: Well, he acts like your boss. And you let him. Is that it? You wanted someone to tell you what to do?

M: No! It’s not like that!

G: So, what is it then? You always complained about him. How mean he was. It’s his money then, huh?

M: No! I don’t care about things like that.

G: If it’s not the money and the power then, what is it? What the fuck does that prick have that I don’t?

M: The ability to speak his mind. To ask for what he wants, and still take what I want into the mix. To compromise and act like an adult, so we have a partnership. That is what he has. That is what he has given me. That is what he has given me since day one. I’m sorry that I led you on Gavin. I’m sorry that Minor kept getting in the middle and stirring things up. And I am sorry that I won’t get to spend any more time with you. I really enjoyed your companionship Gavin. I have made my decision and I hate that I’m hurting you, but I won’t draw it out any longer.

The silence was heavy once again. Only this time the entire restaurant was silent. All of the other customers watching the soap opera unfolding before them. Gavin’s clear and warm stare turned sharp as it dug into her soul. He didn’t say a word. He just walked out the door.

Marissa jumped a little as she heard him start his motorcycle with a rev and take off.

She took a deep breath. She laid cash on the table for the lunch that neither of them had touched. She wasn’t hungry any more anyway. She felt a little shaky as she stood up. All of the other restaurant patrons had gone back to their meals. As she walked out of the establishment she took another deep breath. Her phone buzzed at that moment, it was a text from Victor. Seeing his name pop up on her phone made her feel a little better. Like she had made the right decision. She opened his text.

** _V: LFG…. NOW!_ **

Great, she thought. What could possibly have happened now?

**********

Marissa decided that she wasn’t going to worry about what Victor could possibly be mad at. She stopped back at her office to grab her materials for her LFG meeting. Maybe she could find out what Victor wanted and have her meeting with him right away; killing 2 birds with one stone. Maybe he would be please with her efficiency. She grinned at that thought. She heard Anna’s voice as she was about to duck back into the elevator.

Anna: Marissa??!! Oh, thank God!

*She sounded worried. I wonder what is wrong with everyone today. First Victor and now her.*

M: Sorry Anna! I just got a text from Victor, I need to go to LFG right away. I know that I said I would take Willow and Minor with me for today’s meeting, but he seems upset, so I should do this one myself. I’ll take them next time.

Anna: Wait! Hold up! That’s what I needed to talk to you about. Minor here, (glaring at him as she pulled him out of his hiding space behind the desk by his arm) decided to play receptionist a little bit ago when Victor called the office.

*WTF Minor!!*

M: (raising an eyebrow) Really?? And just why did you do that Minor?

Minor: I really am sorry boss! You said to take more initiative, so I did. I saw you go out for lunch and I was walking out for lunch myself. I heard the phone and just picked it up. Some dude was on the other line asking about you and I just told him you went to lunch and were busy the rest of the day. I had no idea it was Victor’s assistant!

Minor was giving her his best puppy dog eyes. She sighed and looked at Anna. Anna rolled her eyes and shook Minor a bit.

Anna: Tell her the rest!

Minor: Ow! Ah! Man, lighten up your grip. Ow! Okay, okay! Well, just as I hung up the phone it immediately rang again. I saw it was the same number, so I picked it up and just said “Hey, I told you she is out, and I’ll get her a message if I can.”

Anna prodded Minor in the back and gave him a look that said, “finish the story.”

Minor: And, and.. (he hung his head) It wasn’t Goldman that time. It was uh, Victor.

Marissa felt like she was going to fall over. Then her cheeks flushed. Not with embarrassment this time but with anger.

M: So, you basically yelled and the one and only man that has saved this company from ruin thus allowing you to have a job.

The bite in her voice, the way Minor shrunk before her. Victor would have been proud of her. She almost wished there was audio available on the security cameras because she would have brought the tape with her to show him.

Minor: (gathering up his courage again) Yeah, well if he wouldn’t have yelled at me the way he did I wouldn’t have said anything!

M: (eyes widening in shock) Wait! There was more!

Minor: (eyes widening in turn) Oh, shit. Um… Well, I kinda told him you were at lunch with Gavin.

*Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, FUCK!!*

Marissa panicked internally. She didn’t want Victor thinking she was cheating on him. But she didn’t mention to him earlier that she was going to lunch with Gavin. She made it seem like it was for work. Now she looked guilty. Like she was trying to hide it. All she wanted to do was avoid conflict today, and she failed miserably.

M: (taking a deep breath) Ok, I need to get over to LFG and do some damage control. Minor, you are going home for the rest of the day without pay. And don’t bother coming in tomorrow either. I will decide how long it will continue depending on how much I can fix.

Minor tried to protest but Anna took him by the ear and lead him to the elevator.

Minor: Hey Boss??? Do I still get to go out with everyone tonight?

Marissa shot him a glare that could have killed. Minor ducked into the elevator without another word. Anna gave her an exasperated and sympathizing look.

Anna: You handled that quite well. Maybe Victor is teaching you a thing or two.

Marissa: Fuck! I gotta get to LFG!

She sped down the stairs not wanting to wait for the elevator again. She hailed a cab and asked the driver to get her to LFG post haste as she got into the back. She was so focused on getting to Victor she failed to notice the motorcycle parked 50 feet behind them as cab pulled into traffic.

*******************

Marissa’s heart was pounding in her chest as the elevator doors opened. She could have sworn she saw Goldman duck underneath his desk like a meercat as she walked by.

She must have stared at Victor’s office door for five minutes solid trying to steel herself against the storm that was going to be in his eyes right now. He could lose him because of this. She could lose him because Minor has a big mouth and because she tried to handle things on her own. How many times had Victor told her she didn’t need to do it all on her own? How she was glorifying her stubbornness as persistence. And now, standing on this side of the door, may be the last moments of her happy relationship with him. Because. She. Was. An. Idiot.

Goldman was just getting brave enough to peek out from underneath his desk when Marissa knocked lightly and sent him back into his den. She held her breath, but there was no answer. Marissa leaned over Goldman’s desk trying to make eye contact with the man. She wanted to know if Victor was even in there.

V: Ahem

Marissa shot back up and spun around at the sound of Victor clearing his throat. He was standing in the doorway of his office. The air around him seemed so permeated with emotion that she sucked her breath in at the sight of him. He just looked at her. No glare, no storm. Almost like the space directly surrounding him had sucked out all the emotion from his eyes. He moved his body slightly to the side inviting her into his office. She hesitated, it wasn’t fear of him that held her back, if was fear of losing him once she crossed that threshold that held her back.

Victor sighed, turned and walked into his office leaving the door open behind him. Goldman had popped his head out from under his desk and gave Marissa a mournful look as she straightened her shoulders and followed Victor in. Marissa saw papers and office supplies scattered all over his normally impeccably neat office. No wonder Goldman was cowering.

Marissa closed and locked the door behind her. If they were going to have it out right there, then she didn’t need his staff poking their heads in. She stood there silently as Victor sat behind his desk. It may have been the distance between them at the moment, but his eyes seemed puffy and almost a little red. How had she not noticed that?

Victor looked up at her.

V: Well? 

*His voice is so flat. No growls, no edge. No softness. Just flat.*

M: What would you like to start with?

*I can’t assume to know what he is upset at. I mean, I DO know what he is upset at but if I say so without him directly telling me, it will make things worse. Better to leave the ball in his court. He was the one who “summoned” me here, he can tell me what for.*

V: Let’s start with your report. Our meeting should have started 5 minutes ago. You KNOW how I hate to WASTE my time.

*Ouch, there is the edge. Ok – at least it’s not the scary emotionless psychopath voice.*

She began her report. In any other circumstance, she would have been proud of the job she had done. Not today. Victor didn’t fire back many questions at her, and once her presentation was over, he looked at his watch.

V: Fifteen minutes early. Good. That leaves some additional time.

M: Time for what?

V: I now have 45 minutes before my next meeting. We can proceed to the next reason you are here.

*Feigning innocence or ignorance in this case would not be good, even those are my normal “go-to’s” with Victor.*

M: I am afraid the text message you sent me did not include an agenda, so you will need to elaborate the next item on the docket.

Victor’s eyes went wide in that moment. Marissa bit her lip. She wanted to take it all back the second it left her tongue. She was just so over today. She wanted this fight to be over with. She couldn’t wait on pins and needles any more wondering if he was going to breakup with her.

V: Your calendar was booked until our meeting this afternoon?

M: It was.

V: You clearly were trying to hide the fact that you were meeting a boyfriend for lunch.

M: Boyfriend???????

*It seems I am going to be the one to start the shouting.*

V: Isn’t he? You certainly spend enough time with the punk cop. Or were you out with the bubble gum pop idol? No, wait, perhaps it’s the creep who lives across the hall from you. You spend a lot of time with him too, don’t you?

Victor didn’t raise his voice at all. She shuddered at the chill that punctuated each sentence. He had stood and walked to the front of his desk. He leaned against the edge, crossing his legs and his arms in an imposing manner. Daring her to refute what he was accusing her of.

M: I told you the first night you and I were together that nothing ever happened with any of them. Yes, did I have dinner a few times? Of course, but they are friends of mine. I should be able to have friends.

V: Then why did you not just say you were having lunch with him instead of trying to make it seem like it was about work?

M: Because you get really angry really easily. I wanted to be able to talk with my friend. I wanted to be able to tell him that you and I were dating, and I wanted to handle it on my own. I was going to talk about it with you tonight.

V: Why wouldn’t I get angry at this?

Victor’s voice was increasing in pitch. He continued on, only he began to pace back and forth in front of his desk, arms still folded.

V: You say nothing ever happened with any of them. And yet you try to hide that you are spending time with them. Don’t you know what that looks like? What that makes you look like? What that makes me look like?

All Marissa could do was stare back at him. She had never seen him this frazzled. This hurt. And he had every right to be.

V: It looks like you are hiding the fact that you want something more with these other men. If they were in fact, “just friends” of yours; you should have had no issue telling me who you were spending your lunch with. Now it just looks like you are trying to hide things. How could I have wasted all this time? How can I trust you?

His voice was the loudest she had ever heard it. Victor spun around and swiped at a pen holder on his desk. Knocking it on the ground. That startled her, and she began to cry a little.

M: (whimpering) I... I… I know what it looks like. I do. And yes, there was a short time that I thought of Gavin romantically. You, Victor, you changed all of that. I hadn’t been able to talk with Gavin since you and I had gotten together. I needed to tell him about you. I didn’t want to lead him on thinking there was a chance for him and I. I just wanted to take care of it and tell you when I was done. I am so very sorry that things got so messed up. It’s you that I want Victor. And ONLY you. 

Victors shoulders slumped slightly. He turned to her and sighed.

V: I want to believe you. I really do.

M: Victor, please?

V: (sighing again) Okay.

Victor turned and looked at her. He appeared relieved. She knew that she had hurt him, and she felt so awful about it. It seemed like she was hurting people right and left today. She walked towards him and he opened his arms to embrace her. He buried his head in the crook of her neck as he held her tightly. He took a deep breath into her sweater.

V: It’s so good to hear you say that nothing ever happened with those guys. I am so relieved. I don’t think I could have handled it knowing that one of those guys had put his hands on you and was still hanging around.

*Shit, I need to tell him that Gavin kissed me. He is going to fly off the handle again. *

M: (hesitantly) Well….

Victor pulled out of the embrace so fast that Marissa’s head snapped back. He glared at her, tightly holding her upper arms so she would not be able to turn her body away from him.

V: (almost not breathing) Well what?

M: (feeling tears well up again) So, um, this afternoon. When I was at lunch with Gavin.

Victor pushed her slightly away. His glare gathering more sharpness. He folded his arms across his chest again. Marissa just couldn’t take this anymore. The stress of this day just broke her. Her tears fell freely now.

M: I just said the only reason I even went to lunch with him is because I hadn’t told him about us yet! I felt that I at least owed it to him to say it face to face rather than over the phone or text! After all, he and I did spend a lot of time together. And nothing ever happened! But, but this afternoon…. He got so mad at me. He yelled and then he kissed me. I didn’t kiss him back though. I didn’t really push him away as fast as I should have, but I was so shocked because Gavin never took imitative like that! I didn’t know what to do! I swear! All I was thinking of was you and how I needed to stop Gavin. Please Victor! Please! Don’t be mad! I don’t want to lose you over this! I didn’t want to kiss him. I didn’t want him to kiss me. Please, Victor? Say something…

Her tirade tapered off with her head in her hands sobbing. She covered her eyes, trying to compose herself. Victor remained silent. She couldn’t remove her hands from her face. She didn’t want to see that cold look across his chiseled and stony features. They had only been together for a few weeks, but she knew she was hopelessly in love with him. She didn’t want it to end, not like this. Not when she was just trying to do right by everyone. How could it have gotten messed up so quickly.

She didn’t even hear him move. Suddenly she was pulled into his embrace. It was tentative on his end at first. She could tell as his arms didn’t quite have the grip they normally did. Marissa didn’t care, Victor was holding her. That is all that mattered. She threw her arms around his neck burying her head in his chest and began to sob even harder.

As she cried she felt the hold he had on her tighten. With his chin set upon the crown of her head he began to sway back and forth ever so slightly attempting to comfort her. It worked; as Marissa felt the calming movements her breathing became less erratic and the tears stopped. Victor pulled away, not enough for her to think that he was leaving the embrace, but enough to look at her. She looked up into his face. He still looked hurt, but also concerned.

V: (his voice quiet, breaking slightly) So, he kissed you?

Marissa nodded.

V: And that was the only time? Nothing happened with him or the other two before that?

Marissa nodded again.

Victor sighed and brushed her cheek with the edge of his knuckles. Marissa leaned in to his touch.

M: (whispering) I’m so sorry…

V: It’s okay. (wiping the tears from her face) I guess I will just have to kiss you harder now to get any thoughts of him out of your head.

*Wait, what? *

Marissa’s eyes went wide in surprise. Victor was so extremely adamant on being professional in the work place, that she never even thought to show him affection in the office.

Victor chuckled and pulled her into a deep rough kiss that left her knees weak and her heart pounding.

V: You locked the door when you came in right?

M: Yes, why?

V: Because I am going to show you that you are mine and I am yours. No one else’s.

His voice was husky, and she heard a hunger behind it that she hadn’t every heard from him before. He pulled her into another rough kiss holding onto her so tightly it took the breath from her. When her lungs were allowed to work on their own again, she used her breath to whisper his name.

V: (also in a whisper) Yes?

M: Don’t you have another meeting soon?

Victor’s mouth was on hers once again. As his lips claimed hers over and over, he spun her around, walking her backwards until she bumped against his desk. As his tongue was lavishing her neck and collar bone he reached over and pressed the speaker button on his phone. Victor took his lips off her body just long enough to barely utter one word.

V: Goldman?

No answer

V: (with slight impatience) Goldman??

*He must still be hiding under his desk*

V: (yelling) GOLDMAN!!!!!

They heard a shuffling, and something being knocked over on the desk as Goldman’s voice came meekly over the speaker.

Goldman: Ye, Yes boss?

V: (callously) Cancel the rest of my meetings for the day.

Marissa eyed Victor. He looked confused as to why she was giving him that stare. “Be nice” she mouthed.

V: Oh, and ah, you can take the rest of the day off too.

Victor shrugged his shoulders in question at Marissa, wanting to know if that is what she meant. She smiled and nodded.

Goldman: Oh, ok! Thanks boss!

Victor pressed the speaker button and Marissa laughed.

V: Why did I just give him the rest of the day off?

M: You scared him so much he was hiding underneath his desk when I came in.

V: Is that why you were bent over his desk when I opened my door?

M: Yes.

Victor bit his bottom lip and resumed his ministrations against her neck and collar bone. His hands lifting her skirt as he pressed her harder against the desk. His kiss was profound and needful, wanting and all consuming. The suddenly he pulled away and looked deeply into her eyes. Victor’s voice was breathy and husky.

V: I wouldn’t mind seeing you bent over my desk.

Marissa’s eyes widened again. She felt her heart race faster than it already had been. Victor pressed into her quick and hard. She gasped as she felt him grind against her core. At that moment Victor’s desk phone buzzed. He slammed the speaker button.

V: (exasperated and angry) WHAT???

Goldman: Hi, so I cancelled the rest of your meetings for today and I wanted to make sure you had everything you needed before I left.

V: (shortly) BYE!

Victor slammed the speaker button again. He took a hold of the collar of Marissa’s blouse and pulled it open with one quick jerk of his arms. Buttons when flying eliciting a small squeak out of Marissa’s throat. She couldn’t think of anything other than her need for him in that moment. How strong and powerful he was. And he was hers.

Victor continued his oral assault on her body. Kissing, licking, sucking, and nibbling his way over her breasts and stomach. As he brought his hungry mouth back to hers he spun her around and pressed her chest down on the top of his desk. She felt his hands run from her shoulders down to the roundness of her ass. She felt her skirt and panties being pulled down. Victor leaned over her, his breath ghosting the shell of her ear in a husky whisper.

V: I want to take you. Right here. Over my desk. I want to make you mine, over and over until your only thought when it comes to physical pleasure is me.

Her head spun. She felt the fire in her core, yearning for him. She wanted to be his.

*I can’t believe that he is saying these things to me. I never want this to end.*

M: Victor, I want you. Take me. Make me yours.

Victor moaned at her words and kissed her shoulder blade. Lightly sinking his teeth into her supple skin, he used his tongue to smooth at the red marks he had made. She moaned at the sensation. Marissa felt pressure between her shoulder blades as he put his hand against her to hold her tightly to the desk. His thigh pushed against her backside and with his leg he pushed hers into a wider stance. Cold air rushed against the warmth and wetness of her core. She sighed as she felt his strong fingers stroking her labia. She arched her back and her pushed onto the tips toes to give him better access. Taking the hint, Victor grinned devilishly as he quickly pushed two fingers into her depths. Her moans became louder with every rough pump of his wrist. She mewled when he took his hand away.

Marissa heard the clink of Victor’s belt followed by the sound of his zipper and the soft rush of cloth hitting the floor. She craned her head to look at him. Victor pushed her back into the desk. He leaned over her

V: (with a low rumble) Don’t move.

Victor nipped her ear and she felt the tip of his cock at her entrance. Marissa circled her hips hoping to get a little more of the friction she was craving from him. She suddenly felt his weight on top of her, pinning her down and keeping her from moving.

V: (almost growling) I said don’t move.

He began to tease her entrance again. When he was sure she wasn’t going to move again he lifted his weight off her back. He kissed her shoulders and down her spine. He saw the pebbled flesh that was left in the wake of his path. Marissa was sighing with breathless anticipation. She wanted to feel him inside of her and he knew it. 

As the heat and essence of her was gliding down her inner thigh, Victor rocked into her quickly. Marissa gasped as Victor sheathed himself to the hilt. The sudden fullness felt so good. He took no time and began pumping her inside of her quickly. His hands gripped her hips as he moved her to the fast-paced rhythm he was setting. Their sounds were filling the room, moans and breathy names between the two of them.

Victor leaned over her and placed one of his hands on the edge of the desk for purchase. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and lifted her. His pace increased; they moaned and whispered to each other. Whispers gaining the same speed and urgency as their physical act.

V: Are you mine?

M: Yes.

V: No one else’s?

M: Yes.

V: Say my name. I need your name on my lips.

M: Victor.

V: Again.

M: Victor.

V: Again.

M: Victor, Victor, Victor, oh God Victor!

Marissa felt her walls tighten around his unyielding member, as the familiar warmth spread across her abdomen. The arm that was around her waist reached up to lift her up, Victor’s palm pressed to her collar bone; almost arching her back for her. Her head swam as she rode the waves of climax. She felt him pulse within her, reaching his own end. Her body shivered as he pulled out of her. They collapsed on top of his desk. She always liked the weight of him on her like this, panting in post-coital euphoria.

Marissa reached her hand up and carded her fingers through his hair. Victor placed light kisses on the shoulder blade he had bitten earlier. He moved his hand in between her legs stroking her core again.

M: Victor, I need a little bit. That was rougher than I was expecting.

Victor froze all movements. He even held his breath.

V: (his voice soft with concern) I didn’t hurt you, did I?

M: (smiling) No. I enjoyed it. It was just unexpected, that’s all.

Victor sighed with relief. He snaked his arms around her and flipping her over he held her tightly. Kissing her deeply he rocked himself against her core again. After a moment or two she felt his fingers brush her inner thigh. Marissa moaned into his kiss as he felt the heat and wetness of her entrance. Victor hooked her legs around his arms and she sat on the surface of his desk. He sheathed himself inside her once more, watching her face as pleasure rolled her eyes into the back of her head. Her mind was blank of any thought save for that of his hands upon her body and his name upon her lips.

**********

M: (sitting up) I don’t think I can stand.

Victor just grinned. It had been several hours, and they had made a complete mess of his office. He pulled her back to the floor and placed her head upon his chest. They were half under the coffee table that sat opposite of the couch across the room from his desk.

V: Then I will have to carry you to the car.

Marissa hummed in delight. This had been the best evening. Her day started out so badly, and now she couldn’t think of anywhere she would rather be.

M: Maybe we could just stay here.

V: (chuckling) The cleaning crew will be here in an hour.

Marissa smiled back at him. Then she realized.

*OH Fuck, the celebration! *

M: (panicked) What time is it???

V: (confused) Its 6:30pm….

Marissa bolted up from the floor. She began searching around Victor’s office for her clothes and her purse. She had to get moving or her entire staff was going to be upset with her.

M: I have to get going!

Victor sat up.

V: Ok, well why don’t we go to my place, I can cook for you again.

M: No! I need a shirt! Crap! I do need to go home, and I can’t leave this office in my bra!

Victor leaned back onto his arms. He had a confused look on his face. Marissa was hurrying about and did not see the concern he was starting to have.

V: Hey, sweetheart, what’s wrong?

Marissa stopped dead in her tracks. He had never called her by a nickname before. Well, not any nice ones anyway. She looked at him.

*Oh, he looks so worried. But really handsome with his hair disheveled like that.*

She smiled and walked over to him. She sat down next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder, moving in to kiss his neck as she did so.

M: I’m ok, sorry. I have to get going. I promised my staff a celebration for all their hard work on making the Autism documentary a success. Remember? I told you this morning. I need to go home and get a shirt and I gotta go quick or I will be late.

V: Ah, ok. I have an extra shirt in the closet over there. You can wear that home.

Marissa went to grab Victor’s extra shirt, as she did, he walked up to her with her ruined shirt. Buttons were missing and there were a few rips at one of the seams. Marissa smiled at the reason of how her shirt got like that came to the forefront of her mind. Victor smiled at her in the same manner.

V: So, you guys are all meeting at 7pm then? 

Marissa nodded. She looked at him as she was buttoning up the shirt. He looked like he wanted to say something, but the words wouldn’t make it past his lips. Victor’s brow furrowed, and he looked away from her, his gaze meandering over the tornado aftermath that was now his workspace. 

*He looks so adorable like that.*

Marissa put a hand on Victor’s shoulder and turned him to face her.

M: (raising her eyebrows) Did you want to come? I invited you this morning, but I figured you would be too busy with meetings tonight. Now that you cancelled them all, you can join us!

Victor straightened his posture and cleared his throat.

V: I guess I should come, you can’t hold your liquor to save your life. You will need someone to watch over you.

Marissa just smiled and nodded at him. His posture was back to “cold hearted business man” but the look in his eyes was that of joy and relief.

*************

Victor insisted he come up to her apartment with her. Marissa didn’t understand why he felt the need to park and go all the way up when she was just grabbing a different shirt, but he wasn’t budging. So, to save time she just gave in. She didn’t notice the motorcycle parked across the street as she went into her building, hand in hand with Victor.

***********

The celebration was so much fun. All her friends, co-workers, and staff were having a great time. Even Minor showed up. He was surprised to see Victor there. But Victor walked up to him and stuck his hand out to greet the kid. Minor shook the executive’s hand with a smile. The bar was lit up with merriment and joviality. Marissa felt her heart swell as she saw Victor making his rounds, congratulating her team. He even bought a few rounds for the whole bar. Seeing everyone talking and laughing, those closest to her getting to see a good side of Victor. She was just so happy, she couldn’t get that dumb smile off her face. She turned to look out the window until it went away, afraid that Victor would see it and tease her.

Even though she was staring out the window, she was staring off into the distance. She didn’t see the motorcycle that was once again, parked across the street from her.

********

Gavin: (muttering to himself) God you are such a dumbass. Look at how happy she is. Why the hell are you here right now? Why the hell did you follow her around today? You saw it, saw how happy she was with him as they walked into her apartment building. You see how happy she is in there with him now. Isn’t that what you wanted? Isn’t that what you prayed for all these years? For her to be happy? Well, now she is. And now you need to let her be happy, no matter what that means for you.

Gavin put his helmet on. He gave Marissa one last glance, and he drove off on his motorcycle disappearing into the moonlit streets.

*******

As she turned her gaze from the window back into the party, Marissa could have sworn she heard a motorcycle. She looked out the window again, but she didn’t see anything. She shrugged and walked over to Victor and her friends.


	6. Arguing with the Wind Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV Victor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor throws a tantrum since he can't emotion well. Jealousy, angst, smut, and fluff ensue.

It had been an amazing 2 weeks with Marissa. Victor wished he could say the same for work. He waited in his office room for Goldman to tell him all the Board members had finally arrived. He could be spending the evening with her. But, instead, he was here.

*Why wouldn’t they just listen! It’s not like I hadn’t completely turned this company around in 8 years. Look at how successful we have been because of me. I obviously know what I am doing, and yet, now for the second time in 2 weeks, I am meeting with the board to tell them to drop the HBS crap!*

Victor knew if his board continued to work the way they had been, he would have to be on a plane traveling to meet with investors and partners face to face. To calm them down. It would take months. He didn’t want to be gone for months. He could work from anywhere, but Marissa was here. Their relationship was too new. If he left for that long, he wasn’t sure it would survive. She was one of the most important things to him. But, if his partners and suppliers started pulling out, then the investment he made into her company would be at risk. He was in between a rock and hard place. He just hoped that the board members would listen to him this time.

There was a knock at the door, and Goldman entered.

Goldman: Sir, they are all here and waiting in the main conference room.

V: Thank you Goldman. I will be there momentarily. Be sure that you are ready with my documents. I am going hard and fast at this one. I don’t want any of them to have too much time to argue.

Goldman: Yes sir. Everything is ready sir.

Goldman left his office. Victor took a deep breath in attempt to quell his anger at needing this meeting. He straightened his jacket and strode out of his office and into the conference room. As soon as he crossed the threshold of that room he began to speak with thunder behind his voice and the storm surging behind his eyes.

************

Board member 1: Victor, come on! Why can’t you see this? It is right in front of your face. As plain as day!

Board member 2: You have done right by this company at every turn. Even the best of us must be wrong at some point!

Victor pinched the bridge of his nose and furrowed his brow.

V: (growling) We have been at this for 2 hours! I have given the useless lot of you more than enough evidence…. More than enough PROOF! HBS is trying to corner our market. They are not wanting a partnership. They want us out altogether!

Victor leaned back in his chair. They were talking to him. But he wasn’t listening. He had been listening all night, and yet they failed to present anything different to him. He had to bring this stalemate to an end somehow.

*These old men are too short sighted. They don’t see what they are headed for, all they see is the immediate dollar signs. That is not enough to constitute the losses LFG would incur long-term. They are only concerned with lining their pockets, so they can retire and leave the fall out to me.*

He was thankful for the 2 younger board members that were closer to his age. They had begun to see is point at least.

Victor stood up and leaned his hands on the conference table. He spoke in a quiet and sharp voice.

V: At this point, every one of you will need to provide me with proof our other partners and suppliers are not pulling out. Signatures are due in 2 weeks. If you cannot provide me with the signatures you promised, then you will be removed from the board.

The silence in the meeting room hung heavy. The shocked faces of the board members faced Victor.

Board member 2: You can’t remove us! We are the governing body for this company. You are just the CEO! We appointed you, and we can have you removed!

Most of the other board members shouted their agreement. Victor took note of which ones agreed; he would have to keep a closer eye on them.

V: (with ice behind his words) That, is not the truth of things. As of last week, I bought out some of the largest shareholders and I now own 55% of the stock in this company. Since I am CEO and majority stock holder, I can do whatever I want to this board, and you can’t touch me. Now, I will either have your cooperation, or your resignation. Which will it be?

No one said anything for several minutes. Victor looked around the room. Challenging each and every one of them with his stormy gaze. Not a single board member challenged him back.

V: (sitting back down and leaning back in his chair) Since none of you are offering resignations; I suggest you start to explain to me how you will all fix these issues and get our partners and suppliers to sign within the next 2 weeks, so we can continue to do business.

They started going around the room, brainstorming ideas on what could be done.

Victor pinched the bridge of his nose again.

*This is going to be a long night.*

*******************

Victor sat down in his car and turned the ignition. He sighed heavily. He wanted to see Marissa. He wanted to lay next to her and hold her. She had this uncanny ability to take away all of his stress simply by being in the same room as he was. He texted her.

*Maybe she will still be up.*

** _V: Meeting just got out. Are u up?_ **

He really hated shortening words like that, but Marissa always teased him for writing full sentences when he texted her. Victor didn’t wait for a reply, he pulled onto the road and headed toward her apartment. He was debating on going up to her place whether she was awake or not.

*She won’t mind if I wake her up, will she?*

Victor pulled over on the side of the road outside Marissa’s apartment building. He could see that all of the lights were off. He thought of how peaceful she looked when she slept. He didn’t want to knock on her door and wake her up, but he really wanted to see her. It had been a long day, and he missed her. He settled on texting her.

** _V: I’m driving by your place on my way home. Can I stop by?_ **

Victor sat in his car for a few minutes. She didn’t respond. Neither did he see any lights turn on in her apartment. He sighed again. After another minute of convincing himself not to go knock on her door, he pulled onto the road again and headed home.

Victor pulled into his garage.

*She could have woken up to the second message I sent. I should text her to let her know I am home. If she is up she could come over.*

As soon as he got into his front door he sent another message.

** _V: Haven’t seen you all day. I’m home now. If you are still up, do you want to come over?_ **

It was at that moment that he realized that he was obsessed. She hadn’t answered his first two texts. Why would she answer this one? They had seen each other every day this past two weeks. Why couldn’t he go one night without her? The relationship was still new, but Victor knew he was hopelessly in love with her. He leaned against his front door staring at his phone; willing it to buzz with a message from her, staring it into submission. After several long minutes, Victor conceded his defeat to the useless electronic device and walked upstairs.

He plugged his phone in and set it on the pillow next to him. Victor was a light sleeper, but he didn’t want to take any chances and miss a message from her. He knew he was being and idiot. But, he allowed himself this one indulgence.

*Just for today. It was such a long day.*

Somehow, he was able to drift off into a fitful sleep.

He dreamed of unanswered text messages and phone calls; and an empty apartment.

*************

The first thing Victor did when he woke up was look to see if she messaged him. He checked his call log, text messages, even his social media. Nothing. He started to worry. His dreams from last night weren’t helping calm him down either.

He forced himself to get ready for work and not message her again. He didn’t want her to think he was crazy and possessive. He leaned over his sink to splash cold water on his face. He needed to get this out of his head, but the running commentary in the back of his brain just kept taking him to deeper and darker places.

*What if she went out with that cop last night and they had so much fun they ended up at his place? Or worse, with that boy-toy pop idol that always showed up at weird times? Shit, what if her creepy scientist neighbor came over? He lived across the hall from her and was always skulking around. What if he hurt her? What if she was in trouble and couldn’t message him back?*

Victor slammed his palms against his bathroom mirror. He looked his reflection in the eye.

V: Victor, you are acting crazy. You have only been seeing this girl for two weeks. And you haven’t even asked her to be exclusive.

His reflection just blinked back at him. He slapped his own cheek and shook his head.

*Enough of these toxic thoughts. All you need to do is ask her to be exclusive with you. To be your girlfriend. Then you can stop worrying.*

He took a breath and continued to get ready. He just hoped she would answer him before she started work. He didn’t think he could make it to their afternoon meeting together without hearing from her.

Victor was just finishing up his second meeting of the day when his phone buzzed. He smiled in relief. It was from Marissa. He didn’t even care if anyone saw him smile either. She had finally messaged him back.

He waited until he was out of the meeting to read what she wrote.

** _M: Sorry! I fell asleep early last night. I wish I hadn’t. I would have loved to see you! I even fell asleep before my show aired! Can’t wait to see you for this afternoon’s meeting!_ **

Victor grinned again. Goldman walked up to him, his head tilted to the side in confusion. It seemed like he was carrying a lot of paper work.

V: I take it our board was busy since last night after I left?

Goldman just nodded.

V: Very well, put it on my desk and I will start in on it. Also, look to see what the ratings are for Marissa’s documentary. It aired last night, and we need to measure the success to report out for investors.

Goldman nodded again and set the stack of files down.

Victor responded quickly to Marissa, not wanting to ignore the work he had in front of him. The sooner it got done, the more time he had to spend with her.

*Didn’t she tease me and say I wasn’t “normal” because I didn’t use emoji’s?*

He smirked as he hit send.

** _V: _ ** ** _😊_ **

He could imagine her goofy grin and how excited she would get seeing him use that stupid smiley face.

After what seemed like ages, but really was only a several minutes, Goldman had come back to his office to deliver the ratings numbers for Marissa’s documentary.

Goldman: These numbers are really good boss. It took me a few minutes because everything kept refreshing and the numbers just kept going up!

V: Thank you Goldman.

Victor knew that Marissa would be excited. He wanted to celebrate with her. She worked so hard on this piece and the ratings showed it. He pulled out his phone.

** _V: I see that the ratings are skyrocketing for your documentary. Do you want to do lunch or dinner to celebrate?_ **

Victor wanted to only ask her about dinner but thought she may want to go out with her employees to celebrate. Having options was better. He would at least get extra time with her. Another minute or two passed and his phone finally buzzed. Victor shook his head at himself. He really needed to stop waiting on pins and needles for her to respond.

** _M: I know! I am so excited! I am taking out my employees this evening if you wish to join us! _ ** ** _😊 I know you won’t say “yes,” but I wanted to invite you anyway. As for lunch, I’m sorry on that one too. My calendar is booked until our meeting this afternoon._ **

Victor was hurt. He wasn’t going to see her for lunch, and she was right when she said he wouldn’t say “yes” to joining her and her employees that evening. At least he would normally decline an invitation like this. She wasn’t giving him much of a choice if he wanted to see her outside of their meeting today.

At that moment the phone on his desk rang. He sighed and put away his cell. He would talk with her at the meeting today.

********************

The clock on his wall had just turned to 1pm. Victor was about to go to lunch when he decided to have Goldman call Marissa’s office to confirm their afternoon appointment.

Goldman: (on the phone) Good Afternoon Minor, I need to speak with Marissa please.

***Pauses***

Goldman: (still being professional) I don’t think you understand, I need to speak with her about this afternoon.

***Pauses***

Goldman: (slightly angry) Where do you get off talking to me like that? I don’t care who she is out with, I need to speak to her.

***Pauses***

Goldman: (yelling) Young man, do you know who you are talking…..

Victor had emerged from his office hearing Goldman’s frustration. He glared at Goldman.

Goldman: (confused) Sir, I’m sorry, he hung up on me. He said Marissa was out with her boyfriend, Gavin, and was busy the rest of the afternoon.

Those two words send Victor into a fury.

*Boyfriend…… Gavin…….*

He reached over Goldman’s desk, grabbing the phone and hitting re-dial. It rang 4 times before anyone picked up. Victor heard a young man’s high tenor voice come over the line with a sharp attitude behind it.

Minor: Hey, I told you she is out, and I’ll get her a message if I can. When she is with her boyfriend, she is generally gone for hours!

Victor: Young man, do you know who you are talking to?

The ice in Victor’s voice was so thick that even Goldman shivered.

Minor: (still in a snide tone) No, and I don’t really care!

Victor: (in a growl) This is Victor, the CEO of LFG; the company that provides funding for yours. I demand to speak to Marissa immediately.

Minor: (still with an attitude) Hey, don’t growl at me. Call her cell if you want to get a hold of her. I guarantee she won’t answer. Like I said she is with her boyfriend Gavin!

Victor: Now listen here… Hello?

Victor stared at the phone in disbelief. He couldn’t tell if it was because that young man had the audacity to hang up on him, or because that idiot kid kept saying Marissa was with another man. He could feel the panic set in at that moment. He dropped the phone onto Goldman’s desk. Goldman could see the raging storm in his boss’s eyes, and he whimpered and slunk into his desk chair.

Victor walked into his office and slammed the door so hard he almost cracked the wall surrounding the frame. He kept trying to get his breath to steady, but his heart was racing. Two words repeated over and over in his mind.

*Boyfriend, Gavin. Boyfriend, Gavin. Boyfriend, Gavin*

Victor pulled out his phone and opened social media. He went onto Marissa’s profile. She hadn’t updated anything in several weeks, but he scrolled through her posts. He saw pictures of her and several other guys. There were a few of him on there, but he saw most of them were of her with a guy tagged “Gavin”. His hands began to shake. He flipped to his messages and sent her a text.

** _V: LFG…. NOW!_ **

He leaned against his door after he hit send. Staring at his office. Seeing little things of her all around, things she had given him. A few framed pictures of them on site for one of her shoots. The silly character USB she insisted on using for her reports. The stuffed doll she gave him when he told her about his mother. His heart was breaking. He looked to the work piled on his desk. He walked over. Staring at it like it was the piled-up files that were at fault in this situation. Victor pushed the files off his desk with more force than he intended. He looked at the other items on his desk and began to throw them. He was angry. He knew he was throwing a tantrum, he knew he needed to get out of there. He wanted to leave and go for a long drive. To handle this pain alone. But he just demanded she come to LFG and he couldn’t leave. What was he going to do when he saw her?

Victor swung open his office door and barked for Goldman. The poor frightened assistant poked his head out from underneath his desk. Goldman just looked at Victor, not daring to speak.

V: Get her in here immediately when she shows up!

He slammed his door again. He slid down it. Sitting on the floor, his knees to his chest; Victor propped his elbows on his legs and leaned his head into his hands.

*How could I have been such a fool? To believe someone so full of light and life would want anything to do with me. She said she wasn’t with any of those other guys, but now…. How can I believe it?*

**************

Victor heard the elevator. He knew it was Marissa. He was still sitting with his back against his office door. He felt the shadow of her standing on the other side of that door. He waited. She hadn’t knocked yet.

*Not a good sign for me.*

And yet, when Marissa did knock, it startled him. He took a deep breath and got up off the floor. He straightened his suit and stared at his door. As he opened it, he saw Marissa leaning over Goldman’s desk trying to find the poor guy.

*God, how I would love to bend her over my desk like that.*

Victor shook his head. He needed to get those kinds of thoughts out of his head. Especially if there was another man in her life. He felt the sadness of that idea hitting him in the heart so hard his chest physically ached. He cleared his throat.

V: Ahem.

Marissa shot back up and spun around at the sound of Victor clearing his throat. The look in her eyes was both surprised and sad. Victor moved his body slightly to the side inviting her into his office. She hesitated.

*Almost like she doesn’t want to have this conversation just as badly as I don’t want to have it.*

Victor sighed, turned and walked into his office leaving the door open behind him. Marissa followed; closing and locking the door behind her. Victor wondered at that but shook it off. There were more important things to handle now.

Victor looked up at her.

V: Well?

He knew his voice sounded flat. He couldn’t muster anything else, afraid it would turn to anger again. He needed to hear from her first, before he flew off the handle again.

M: (tentatively) What would you like to start with?

*Huh. I wonder? The fact that you are fucking at least one guy behind my back!!!*

Victor knew he couldn’t say that. They hadn’t decided to be exclusive yet, and it was unfair to accuse her of something he wasn’t sure she was actually doing. He was still so hurt by the thought that his response reflected it with an edge in his voice.

V: Let’s start with your report. Our meeting should have started 5 minutes ago. You KNOW how I hate to WASTE my time.

He saw her flinch as she began her report. She did well on the presentation, but there were still a few holes in the data. Victor simply couldn’t bring himself to question her deeply about it. He simply raised the issues and left it. His mind wasn’t on the report. She knew it too. Once her presentation was over, he looked at his watch.

V: Fifteen minutes early. Good. That leaves some additional time.

M: Time for what?

V: I now have 45 minutes before my next meeting. We can proceed to the next reason you are here.

M: I am afraid the text message you sent me did not include an agenda, so you will need to elaborate the next item on the docket.

Victor’s eyes went wide in that moment. Marissa bit her lip.

*How dare she! She knows exactly what I want to talk about.*

V: Your calendar was booked until our meeting this afternoon?

M: It was.

V: You clearly were trying to hide the fact that you were meeting a boyfriend for lunch.

M: Boyfriend???????

Marissa raised her voice.

*She’s getting defensive. I must have hit a nerve. It’s all true then isn’t it?*

V: Isn’t he? You certainly spend enough time with the punk cop. Or were you out with the bubble gum pop idol? No, wait, perhaps it’s the creep who lives across the hall from you. You spend a lot of time with him too, don’t you?

Victor had stood and walked to the front of his desk. He leaned against the edge, crossing his legs and his arms in an imposing manner. Daring her to refute what he was accusing her of.

M: I told you the first night you and I were together that nothing ever happened with any of them. Yes, did I have dinner a few times? Of course, but they are friends of mine. I should be able to have friends.

V: Then why did you not just say you were having lunch with him instead of trying to make it seem like it was about work?

M: Because you get really angry really easily. I wanted to be able to talk with my friend. I wanted to be able to tell him that you and I were dating, and I wanted to handle it on my own. I was going to talk about it with you tonight.

V: Why wouldn’t I get angry at this?

Victor new his voice was getting louder. He began to pace back and forth in front of his desk with his arms still folded. He felt like all of his emotions were working against him. Coming to the surface. He tried holding them back, but it wasn’t working.

V: You say nothing ever happened with any of them. And yet you try to hide that you are spending time with them. Don’t you know what that looks like? What that makes you look like? What that makes me look like?

Marissa kept silent. Just staring at him.

*She’s not saying anything. She’s not answering. Why?*

Victor felt the anger well up and break the dam he created inside himself. He began to yell.

V: It looks like you are hiding the fact that you want something more with these other men. If they were in fact, “just friends” of yours; you should have had no issue telling me who you were spending your lunch with. Now it just looks like you are trying to hide things. How could I have wasted all this time? How can I trust you?

Victor spun around and swiped at a pen holder on his desk. Knocking it on the ground. That startled Marissa, and she began to cry a little.

M: (whimpering) I.. I… I know what it looks like. I do. And yes, there was a short time that I thought of Gavin romantically. You, Victor, you changed all of that. I hadn’t been able to talk with Gavin since you and I had gotten together. I needed to tell him about you. I didn’t want to lead him on thinking there was a chance for him and I. I just wanted to take care of it and tell you when I was done. I am so very sorry that things got so messed up. It’s you that I want Victor. And ONLY you. 

Victors shoulders slumped slightly. He turned to her and sighed. He hated to see her crying like that. It broke his heart even more than the thought of another man touching her.

V: I want to believe you. I really do.

M: Victor, please?

V: (sighing again) Okay.

He wanted to believe it. He was going to believe it. Because all he wanted was her. Victor turned and looked at her. He saw the relief in her eyes. She walked towards him and he opened his arms to embrace her. He buried his head in the crook of her neck as he held her tightly. He took a deep breath into her sweater. He felt her shaking a bit.

V: It’s so good to hear you say that nothing ever happened with those guys. I am so relieved. I don’t think I could have handled it knowing that one of those guys had put his hands on you and was still hanging around.

Victor felt Marissa’s body tense up against his embrace.

M: (hesitantly) Well….

Victor pulled out of the embrace so fast that Marissa’s head snapped back. He glared at her, tightly holding her upper arms so she would not be able to turn her body away from him.

V: (almost not breathing) Well what?

M: (feeling tears well up again) So, um, this afternoon. When I was at lunch with Gavin.

Victor pushed her slightly away. His glare gathering more sharpness. He folded his arms across his chest again. Marissa’s tears fell freely now. Victor felt his heart pounding in his ears. Torn between comforting her and tending to the sharp pain he felt in his own chest.

M: I just said the only reason I even went to lunch with him is because I hadn’t told him about us yet! I felt that I at least owed it to him to say it face to face rather than over the phone or text! After all, he and I did spend a lot of time together. And nothing ever happened! But, but this afternoon…. He got so mad at me. He yelled and then he kissed me. I didn’t kiss him back though. I didn’t really push him away as fast as I should have, but I was so shocked because Gavin never took imitative like that! I didn’t know what to do! I swear! All I was thinking of was you and how I needed to stop Gavin. Please Victor! Please! Don’t be mad! I don’t want to lose you over this! I didn’t want to kiss him. I didn’t want him to kiss me. Please, Victor? Say something…

Victor stood there for a moment watching her sob with her face in her hands.

*She didn’t want to lose me. And I don’t want to lose her.*

Victor couldn’t take her crying anymore. He couldn’t take the heart break. If it was all this punk cop, and not her; then Victor would overlook this. As long as she didn’t spend any more time with that asshole.

He walked up to Marissa and pulled her into a tentative embrace. She threw her arms around his neck burying her head in his chest and began to sob even harder. As she cried, Victor tightened his hold on her. With his chin set upon the crown of her head he began to sway back and forth ever so slightly attempting to comfort her. After a few moments her breathing became less erratic and the tears stopped. Victor pulled away, not enough for her to think that he was leaving the embrace, but enough to look at her. She looked back up into his face.

V: (his voice quiet, breaking slightly) So, he kissed you?

Marissa nodded.

*Thank god*

V: And that was the only time? Nothing happened with him or the other two before that?

Marissa nodded again.

*Thank god.*

Victor sighed and brushed her cheek with the edge of his knuckles. Marissa leaned in to his touch.

M: (whispering) I’m so sorry…

*She’s still mine.*

V: It’s okay. (wiping the tears from her face) I guess I will just have to kiss you harder now to get any thoughts of him out of your head.

*Victor was going to make sure that he would never have to worry about this again. That they were exclusive. He wanted to show her that they were each other’s; her to him, and him to her. *

Marissa’s eyes went wide in surprise. Victor chuckled and pulled her into a deep rough kiss. He felt her heart pound against his.

V: You locked the door when you came in right?

M: Yes, why?

V: (in a low husky voice) Because I am going to show you that you are mine and I am yours. No one else’s.

He felt a hunger for her that he hadn’t yet felt. A need to claim and be claimed. He pulled her into another rough kiss and held on tightly. There was nothing left in his mind except for the feel of her lips against his, her body against his, her, her…

Marissa whispered his name.

V: (also in a whisper) Yes?

M: Don’t you have another meeting soon?

*Fuck. Not now. I’d done with meetings. Nothing else matters today except you.*

Victor’s mouth was on hers once again. As his lips claimed hers over and over, he spun her around, walking her backwards until she bumped against his desk. As his tongue was lavishing her neck and collar bone he reached over and pressed the speaker button on his phone. Victor took his lips off her body just long enough to barely utter one word.

V: Goldman?

No answer

V: (with slight impatience) Goldman??

*Where is that poor excuse for a man?*

V: (yelling) GOLDMAN!!!!!

They heard a shuffling, and something being knocked over on the desk as Goldman’s voice came meekly over the speaker.

Goldman: Ye, Yes boss?

V: (callously) Cancel the rest of my meetings for the day.

Marissa eyed Victor. He looked confused as to why she was giving him that stare. “Be nice” she mouthed.

V: Oh, and ah, you can take the rest of the day off too.

Victor shrugged his shoulders in question at Marissa, wanting to know if that is what she meant. She smiled and nodded.

Goldman: Oh, ok! Thanks boss!

Victor pressed the speaker button and Marissa laughed.

*God, I love that laugh.*

V: Why did I just give him the rest of the day off?

M: You scared him so much he was hiding underneath his desk when I came in.

V: Is that why you were bent over his desk when I opened my door?

M: Yes.

Victor bit his bottom lip and resumed his ministrations against her neck and collar bone. His hands lifting her skirt as he pressed her harder against the desk.

The suddenly he pulled away and looked deeply into her eyes. Victor’s voice was breathy and husky.

V: I wouldn’t mind seeing you bent over my desk.

Marissa’s eyes widened again, but he didn’t see any hesitation, it was almost excitement. Victor pressed into her quick and hard. She gasped as she felt him grind against her core. His body thrummed at the sound of her gasp. He loved the noises she made, the sounds he could illicit from her. At that moment Victor’s desk phone buzzed. He slammed the speaker button.

V: (exasperated and angry) WHAT???

*I have had enough interruptions for today!*

Goldman: Hi, so I cancelled the rest of your meetings for today and I wanted to make sure you had everything you needed before I left.

V: (shortly) BYE!

Victor slammed the speaker button again. He took a hold of the collar of Marissa’s blouse and pulled it open with one quick jerk of his arms. Buttons when flying eliciting a small squeak out of Marissa’s throat. Surprise and excitement again. Victor felt powerful with her in his arms like that. More powerful than he felt at the negotiating table and more powerful than he felt in the boardroom. It was blissful to feel, and it was all because of her.

Victor continued his oral assault on her body. Kissing, licking, sucking, and nibbling his way over her breasts and stomach. As he brought his hungry mouth back to hers he spun her around and pressed her chest down on the top of his desk. He ran his hands from her shoulders down to the roundness of her ass, admiring her shapely body. Wanting to commit to memory the way her curves looked against the top of his desk like that. He pulled down her skirt and panties to improve his view. He felt his cock push tightly against his zipper. Victor leaned over her, his breath ghosting the shell of her ear in a husky whisper.

V: I want to take you. Right here. Over my desk. I want to make you mine, over and over until your only thought when it comes to physical pleasure is me.

M: Victor, I want you. Take me. Make me yours.

Victor almost couldn’t believe she said those words. He wanted to hear them so badly, and she had said them. Victor moaned at her words and kissed her shoulder blade. Lightly sinking his teeth into her supple skin, he used his tongue to smooth at the red marks he had made. Marissa moaned at the sensation. Victor placed his hand between her shoulder blades, holding her body to the desk. She looked so amazing bent over like this. And he was the only one allowed to see it. His thigh pushed against her backside and with his leg he pushed hers into a wider stance. She sighed as his fingers began to stroke her labia. He loved the feel of her warmth and her wetness. She arched her back and her pushed onto the tips toes to give him better access. Taking the hint, Victor grinned devilishly as he quickly pushed two fingers into her depths. Her moans became louder with every rough pump of his wrist. She mewled when he took his hand away.

*She wants more, I will give her more. I will always give her more.*

Victor quickly undid his belt and let his pants and briefs slip to the floor. He saw that she craned around to look at him. Victor pushed her back into the desk. He leaned over her

V: (with a low rumble) Don’t move.

Victor nipped her ear and pushed the tip of his cock at her entrance. Marissa began to circle her hips.

*Not yet princess. I am going to make you good and ready.*

Victor put his entire weight on her, laying with his chest pressed against her back, pinning her to the desk.

V: (almost growling) I said don’t move.

He began to tease her entrance again. When he was sure she wasn’t going to move again he lifted his weight off her back. He kissed her shoulders and down her spine. He saw the pebbled flesh that was left in the wake of his path. Marissa was sighing breathlessly with each and every touch he gave her.

As the heat and essence of her was gliding down her inner thigh, Victor saw she was ready for him and he rocked into her quickly. Marissa gasped as Victor sheathed himself to the hilt. The tightness of her against his cock felt like nothing else in the world. Victory was addicted to it.

He took no time and began pumping her inside of her quickly. His hands gripped her hips as he moved her to the fast-paced rhythm he was setting. Their sounds were filling the room, moans and breathy names between the two of them.

Victor leaned over her and placed one of his hands on the edge of the desk for purchase. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and lifted her. His pace increased; they moaned and whispered to each other. Whispers gaining the same speed and urgency as their physical act.

V: Are you mine?

M: Yes.

V: No one else’s?

M: Yes.

V: Say my name. I need your name on my lips.

M: Victor.

V: Again.

M: Victor.

V: Again.

M: Victor, Victor, Victor, oh God Victor!

Victor felt the waves of her pleasure as he continued to pump. The arm that he had around her waist reached up to lift her up, Victor’s palm pressed to her collar bone; almost arching her back for her. He felt the pulse of his own climax as she came down from hers. Marissa’s body shivered as he pulled out of her. They collapsed on top of his desk, panting in post-coital euphoria.

Marissa reached her hand up and carded her fingers through his hair. Victor placed light kisses on the shoulder blade he had bitten earlier. He moved his hand in between her legs stroking her core again. He wasn’t done with her. He needed more of her.

M: Victor, I need a little bit. That was rougher than I was expecting.

Victor froze all movements. He even held his breath.

*It seemed like she enjoyed what we had just done. Did he mis-read her?*

V: (his voice soft with concern) I didn’t hurt you, did I?

M: (smiling) No. I enjoyed it. It was just unexpected, that’s all.

Victor sighed with relief. He snaked his arms around her and flipping her over he held her tightly. Kissing her deeply he rocked himself against her core again. He knew he just needed to get her warmed up again. After a moment or two with their lips pressed heatedly together, Victor brushed his fingers against her inner thigh. Marissa moaned into his kiss as he felt the heat and wetness of her core. Victor hooked her legs around his arms and she sat on the surface of his desk. He sheathed himself inside her once more, watching her face as pleasure rolled her eyes into the back of her head. Victor bit his lip at the sight of her. He could watch her like this, feel her like this and never tire of it.

*************

M: (sitting up) I don’t think I can stand.

Victor just grinned. It had been several hours, and they had made a complete mess of his office. He pulled her back to the floor and placed her head upon his chest. They were half under the coffee table that sat opposite of the couch across the room from his desk.

V: Then I will have to carry you to the car.

Marissa hummed in delight and Victor closed his eyes at the beauty that sound brought to his ears.

M: Maybe we could just stay here.

V: (chuckling) The cleaning crew will be here in an hour.

Marissa smiled back at him. Then an alarmed look replaced her smile.

M: (panicked) What time is it???

V: (confused) Its 6:30pm….

Marissa bolted up from the floor and began searching Victor’s office.

*What is going on all of a sudden?*

M: I have to get going!

Victor sat up.

V: Ok, well why don’t we go to my place, I can cook for you again.

M: No! I need a shirt! Crap! I do need to go home, and I can’t leave this office in my bra!

Victor leaned back on his arms. A concerned and confused look was blooming across his features as he watched Marissa frantically searching his office.

V: Hey, sweetheart, what’s wrong?

Marissa stopped dead in her tracks and looked at him. She smiled and walked over to him. She sat down next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder, moving in to kiss his neck as she did so. It made Victor feel a little better that she calmed down so quickly, but he was still wondering what was going on.

M: I’m ok, sorry. I have to get going. I promised my staff a celebration for all their hard work on making the Autism documentary a success. Remember? I told you this morning. I need to go home and get a shirt and I gotta go quick or I will be late.

V: Ah, ok. I have an extra shirt in the closet over there. You can wear that home.

He didn’t want her to leave. He wanted to spend the rest of the night with her, but she had made a promise to her staff. He wondered if the invitation to join her was still open.

*Not that I really want to go, but I do want to be with her.*

Marissa went to grab Victor’s extra shirt, as she did, he walked up to her with her ruined shirt. Buttons were missing and there were a few rips at one of the seams. Victor smiled as the reason of how her shirt got like that came to the forefront of his mind. Marissa smiled at him in the same manner.

V: So, you guys are all meeting at 7pm then?

Marissa nodded. Victor was trying to find the right words to re-invite himself to her outing with her employees. He furrowed his brow and looked away from her, his gaze meandering over the tornado aftermath that was now his workspace.

*How the hell do I tell her I want to go with her and not sound like an idiot?*

Marissa put a hand on Victor’s shoulder and turned him to face her.

M: (raising her eyebrows) Did you want to come? I invited you this morning, but I figured you would be too busy with meetings tonight. Now that you cancelled them all, you can join us!

Victor straightened his posture and cleared his throat, knowing she had saved him from having to ask to go to her party.

V: I guess I should come, you can’t hold your liquor to save your life. You will need someone to watch over you.

Marissa just smiled and nodded at him. He felt joy and relief when he saw her smile. She knew what he meant, and he didn’t always have to explain himself. He was really, really in love with this girl.

**************

Victor knew Marissa was perfectly capable of running up to her apartment to change her shirt quickly by herself. He wanted to go with her. She didn’t understand, but he wasn’t going to budge. At least for tonight, he didn’t want to let her out of his sight. He grabbed her hand and walked side by side with her into the building.

Victor thought it was odd that there was a running motorcycle parked a few spaces behind him when they came back out of Marissa’s apartment. Something about it wasn’t quite right. He shook it off when Marissa exclaimed that he was going to make her even later than they already were if he didn’t get back into the car.

****************

Victor could see how much everyone was enjoying themselves. It made him a little uncomfortable knowing he was the reason all of these people were employed; but it made Marissa happy that he was here. He even saw that dumbass kid Minor. Victor could tell he was terrified. Marissa had explained to Victor that Minor was friends with Gavin and was just trying to do right by his buddy; which is why he acted the way he did on the phone. Victor thought he could forgive this punk kid for standing up for that punk cop. It seemed he didn’t have a good role model, so what could be expected of him?

*Perhaps I could try to be a role model for this kid. Maybe then he would straighten his act up.*

Minor had been surprised to see Victor at the party. But Victor walked up to him and stuck his hand out in greeting. Minor shook Victor’s hand with a smile.

Victor began making the rounds, congratulating Marissa’s team on their achievement. He even bought a few rounds of drinks for the whole bar. Victor enjoyed the look of exultation on Marissa’s face. She was loving every minute of this and he could tell. She even turned to look out the window to avoid him when her smile got too big. Victor saw it and was definitely going to tease her about it later. He watched her looking out the window. A warmth fell across his chest. Even though he was out of his element in a bar like this, he couldn’t think of any other place he’d rather be.

Marissa turned back to gaze into the room. Victor could have sworn he heard a motorcycle. Marissa looked out the window again.

*She must have heard it too.*

Before he could become too concerned he saw Marissa shrug her shoulders and walk over to him. He smiled at her and she at him, happy in the moment.


	7. Arguing with the Wind Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV Gavin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING** Crime scene description and discussion!!!!!
> 
> Mostly angst, heartbreak, and pain for our poor fly-boy. I promise I will make it all better for him in future chapters! Plus LOTS of interaction with his bestie and fanboy Minor!

It had been 2 weeks since Gavin had heard from Marissa last. It was weird to him. She always answered his texts, his calls. Maybe not right away. She was busy after all. But she still answered. She hadn’t taken this long to answer him the entire past year they had been spending time together.

He was always able to keep his cool on the outside. Inside he was going crazy. He LOVED this girl. He had LOVED her since high school. It killed him to have to leave her when he went to the academy. He knew she had no clue about his feelings and that had been his biggest regret. Never getting the chance to tell her. Now that they had reconnected, he wanted nothing more than to sweep her into his arms and never let her go.

He loved her too much to move fast though. He remembered the few girlfriends he had had when he started out as a police officer. He was just getting to know them, and they were already way too into him. He felt so bad not being on the same page as those girls. It ultimately ruined things. He was not going to let that happen with Marissa. This was his dream girl and she was willingly spending time with him.

He took great care in making sure that she was happy every time they were together. It didn’t matter what they were doing, it only mattered that they were doing it together. That made him happy. There were a few things he could have done differently. Perhaps he could have not had her go with him to pick out a lamp for his place. He hated that lamp. But she liked it. He saw the smile on her face, so he got it. It was dumb, and he knew it.

Gavin knew he needed to be a little more forward with her. He just didn’t want to scare her off. Marissa had heard the rumors in high school. How could she not have? She thought of him as a bully then. Now he was some sort of big shot cop. A detective used to grilling people in interrogation rooms. He wanted to be sure she knew that that wasn’t the real him. He wasn’t a bully in back in school and now the interrogations were part of his job. And he only did that to bad guys!

All he had ever wanted was this woman. All he ever prayed for was her happiness. And now he was nervous. She wasn’t answering him. All his attempts to get a hold of her were ignored. Did he do something wrong?

Gavin couldn’t take waiting around and doing nothing anymore. He was at the shooting range trying to clear his head. He kept going over the conversation the he and Minor had had 2 weeks earlier when he had received a weird text from his friend.

*******

G: Minor! What was your text about earlier? I didn’t ask you to follow Marissa. You make me nervous man. If you don’t quit the spy games crap, she is going to think that I am the one sending you. And that’s just creepy.

Minor: Yeah Bro, sorry. But like I said she wasn’t home all night, and then she gets out of that fancy black car first thing in the morning? I told you where she was the night before. It just makes too much sense ya know??

G: Hey, now! You shouldn’t talk about her like that! She always complains about Victor and how mean he is. Why would she do that if she liked the guy? Plus, why would she always be going out with me if she were dating anyone else? Marissa is a one-guy kind of girl.

Minor: Bro, I’m telling you, I saw the way she looked when she stepped out of that black car. She definitely spent the night somewhere other than her apartment. She was wearing the same clothes and everything! At least, I think she was, but still! Dude! You need to call her!

G: You “think” she was wearing the same clothing as yesterday? Come on man. You are really pissing me off now. I don’t like you talking about her like this.

Minor: I know, but everything is pointing to her spending the night with that douchebag-CEO! Shit, I gotta go. Anna says Marissa wants to see me. Don’t worry buddy! I got your back!

G: Minor don’t! Minor? Minor? Fuck!

*He was panicked. He didn’t want to believe that the only person he had ever loved was with another man. But he also didn’t want to believe that his best friend was lying.*

Gavin just stood, staring at his phone for a few minutes. Perched on his motorcycle in front of the precinct. He didn’t know what to do. He could easily find out the truth. He had the means at his disposal. He was the chief detective for the major crimes unit. He could quickly find out the truth. He was tempted to walk into the office and start by contacting a few of his informants. He shook his head in that moment.

*Quit being a dumbass. You need to trust her. Minor could have missed something important. There could be a different reason for what he saw. You can’t go playing “detective” on her, she would end up hating you! Just give her a chance to talk with you.*

Gavin sighed. He felt the wind swirl around him. Almost as if it were in opposition with his decision. He texted her instead.

** _G: We need to talk. Do you have time tonight?_ **

He hit send and put his phone in his pocket before he could overthink himself. He had never been that demanding of her before.

*“We need to talk.” Like I am angry. God, what did I just send?*

Before he could admonish himself more, his phone buzzed. He pulled it back out eagerly. Shaking his head at his own pathetic actions again.

But it wasn’t from Marissa. It was from Minor again. Gavin sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He was getting way too worked up this morning.

** _Minor: Ok, so you were right. She said she had early meetings this morning, and that I need to mind my own business. I still don’t feel right about it, but there doesn’t seem to be anything else I can do without losing my job. _ **

Gavin sighed in relief this time.

** _G: Good! I told you. Now maybe you will listen to me and keep your nose out of things for a while._ **

** _Minor: Yeah, probably not. Gotta be there for my Bro! I will leave it for today tho! G2G Anna is givin me “The EVIL Look” Peace dude!_ **

Rolling his eyes, he pocketed his phone once again and strode into the precinct. He barely got to his office before he was called out by the commander on another case. He would try calling Marissa later.

**********

It had been two weeks since then and all he got from Marissa was silence. Now, he was worried that Minor might have been right. It took all Gavin had inside himself not to tail her. Or to have one of his people tail her.

Gavin had poured over ever conversation he ever had with Marissa. He scrolled through social media and his text messages. Trying to find out if he had done something wrong. He did breathe a sigh of relief that she hadn’t posted anything in a while. That could be a good sign. But the ache in his heart wouldn’t let it go. Gavin just kept emptying clip after clip into the target down field. When he finally exhausted his supply of ammo, he flicked the switch to bring up the target. He turned to look as he heard the pully system stop. The target was shredded right around the heart and brain of the black and white figure on the target.

Gavin sighed. He wasn’t even aiming that whole time. He desperately needed to get ahold of Marissa as soon as possible.

He began to pack up his equipment when he heard his phone buzz. Gavin jumped at the sound, fumbling the tiny electronic device that had been the source of so many woes these last weeks and nearly dropped it on the concrete. He looked at the screen and was yet again disappointed. It was only Minor.

*Better answer him or he won’t stop bugging me all day.*

Gavin sighed again as he opened Minor’s text.

** _Minor: DUDE! Its finally airing! Thank god I’m free!!_ **

Gavin chuckled at Minor’s dramatics.

** _G: DUDE! What is finally airing? What are you finally free from??_ **

Gavin grinned at his mimicry. He liked teasing the guy.

** _Minor: Not cool bro! You know… The Autism documentary that we have been working on day and night for Lord knows how long…. The very reason I have regretted my own existence this past few weeks… The very reason that NO ONE has gotten any sleep!_ **

** _G: *rolls eyes* You are so dramatic Minor. But congrats on finishing the work buddy._ **

** _Minor: So… you wanna come and watch it with us? We are going to the bar down the street from work._ **

** _G: Do you think Marissa will be there?_ **

** _Minor: Cause that didn’t sound desperate at all. *rolls eyes back at you*_ **

** _G: Lol. Sorry man. I wanna hang out with you too. I just haven’t heard from her in a few weeks. I would like to see her. She’s been just as busy as the rest of you all right? Like, that would be the reason she hasn’t answered me, right?_ **

*Ok, now he was sounding desperate.*

** _Minor: Wow bro, kinda sounding like a creep there a little bit. I hope you don’t write these things in texts to her, cause that would be the reason she’s not answering. _ **

** _G: Now who is the one being “not cool”?_ **

Minor was right though. He really needed to get a grip.

** _Minor: All I know is that she has been really busy too, but she didn’t seem as stressed this time around. Normally when there is a project this big she gets really overwhelmed and emotional. She didn’t this time._ **

** _G: Maybe, since she has done a few of these large projects she feels more confident and experienced?_ **

** _Minor: Yeah, that would make sense…. So, are you coming or not?_ **

** _G: I’ll text Marissa first and meet you at the bar. Either way, the bar is closer to her place than where I’m at._ **

** _Minor: Yea, cool, I’m sloppy seconds. I get it. See you soon._ **

Gavin rolled his eyes at his friend’s response. He finished packing up and headed over to his bike. Perched on top of his motorcycle, he took his phone out to text Marissa. He wasn’t sure what to say. He thought something open ended would be the best shot. He didn’t want to push her if she didn’t want to come out.

** _G: Hi. Anything you want to do this weekend?_ **

He immediately regretted sending it.

*God, I hope that didn’t sound too pushy or demanding. I know she hates it when people get weird and presumptuous; and when they get dictatorial. Very much like her neighbor and her “boss, but not boss”. Those are two men I absolutely do not want to emulate! I wonder if I should send another text, just to be safe, just so she knows…*

Gavin reached up to card though his sandy locks and thought better of it. It would be weird if he spammed her with texts and she was at the bar he was going to.

*I wish I knew what she was thinking, what she wanted. I’d literally give anything to see her smile. I truly hope she knows that.*

With that thought in his head, he flipped his helmet on and took off to the bar where his friend, and hopefully Marissa were waiting.

**********

As Gavin parked his bike outside the bar the light from the sunset was fading into twilight. He glanced down the street to Marissa’s office building. He didn’t see any lights on in the window he knew to be her office. He smiled. At least she wasn’t working late.

He took out his phone and saw that yet again, she hadn’t responded to his text.

From his place in the parking lot, Gavin looked into the window of the bar. He saw almost all of Marissa’s employees, but no Marissa. Minor noticed Gavin gawking in the parking lot. He pantomimed an overdramatic shrug to his friend, indicating that Marissa was not in the bar.

*Should I go to her place and see if she is there? She may be running late. I could give her a lift back here. Or I could stay there and watch it with her at her place, just the two of us.*

Gavin grinned at the thought of alone time with Marissa, but then shook his head. She wasn’t even answering him. He would be happy to share her with a bar full of her employees if that meant he got to see her.

He gazed at his silent brick of a phone. The blackened screen reflected a forlorn look in his amber eyes. He looked to the last remnants of a sunset, the sky kindly mimicking the color of his eyes, hoping that Marissa was looking at the same thing.

Gavin hopped off his bike and made his way into the bar. It was too close to air time, she wouldn’t be coming tonight. He wanted to go to her apartment. To climb the fire escape and knock on her windows until she answered him. But he figured drinking was probably better right now. He didn’t want to be a creep like her neighbor was.

Minor: Gav bro! So glad you are here. Take this for a minute!

Gavin took the full mug a cold beer from his friend with a smile. Minor turned to the bar again and grabbed another drink.

Minor: Ok, take this one too for a sec, thanks!

Gavin pocketed his phone reluctantly and grabbed the other mug of beer from his friend. Minor tuned to the bar for a second time and grabbed more drinks.

G: Minor! What do you think you are doing?

Minor: those are yours and this one is mine! (He said with a grin as he brandished a third mug of beer).

G: Yeah, and what is in your other hand?

Minor: (his grin growing larger as he hopped off the bar stool) Why, this one is yours too!

Minor proceeded to push the shot glass he held against Gavin’s lips. Gavin attempted to evade his buddy but to no avail. He had a drink in each hand an Minor moved with surprising speed. Sputtering, Gavin knew he downed at least half that shot.

G: Ugh… (coughing and making a sour face) Tequila. Gee, thanks bro.

Minor: No problem bro! You need to loosen up. And I had to get you back a little for making me sloppy seconds tonight!

G: (still coughing) Do you even know what that means dude?

Minor just grinned his impish grin at Gavin.

G: That is the ONLY one tonight. Plus, I’m not drinking both of these (he gestures carefully holding up the beer mugs in his hands). I have my bike and I am driving home.

Minor: Dude, if anyone needed to get plastered it’s you. You need to loosen up. Maybe then Marissa wouldn’t avoid you! Hell, get drunk with me tonight!

G: I’m not getting drunk. I have to work tomorrow. And so do you, so this is your last drink too!

The rest of Marissa’s employees noticed the racket Minor was making and came over to greet Gavin. He said hi to all the ones he knew and introduced himself to all those he didn’t.

*Her company has really grown over the last months. I don’t know half of these people!*

Just then he heard a squeal of delight coming from behind him. Everyone turned to see Kiki wiggling and clapping her hands to the commercial on the big screen.

Kiki: I LOVE KIRO!!!! Look everyone! That’s our commercial that he is in too! We produced it! It was so awesome working with him. He is so dreamy!

Gavin remembered Marissa talking about this one when they were filming. He grimaced slightly. That was another guy who gave her way too much attention. He thought Kiro was talented, and the way he used his talents was smart; but he didn’t like the way the pop idol looked at Marissa.

Willow: Kiki if you keep that up I will tell Goldman, and he won’t ever ask you out!

Kiki turned around with a gasp and pouted at Willow.

Kiki: Why can’t I have a boyfriend and a crush on a pop idol? What is it hurting?

Willow: He’s not your boyfriend yet and he won’t be if he knows you are interested in another man. Even if that other man is a pop idol…... (turning around and speaking louder) Right Gavin?

Gavin and Minor both must have had the same shocked look on their faces. Willow was bold, calling him out like that. Words refused to move out of Gavin’s throat at that moment.

Willow walked forward to Gavin and Minor. She smiled as she sauntered to put her hands on Gavin’s chest. Gavin recoiled, but still holding two almost full mugs of beer, couldn’t do anything to stop her. And she didn’t stop. She leaned into him, speaking in a clear loud voice.

Willow: Right? Pop idol…. famous – albeit creepy – neuroscientist…... C…E…O…? Any other kind of guy really. You wouldn’t be interested in a girl if she had more than one man, right?

G: (still in shocked and quite confused at what was unfolding) Erm… Umm…

He wanted to reach up behind his neck as was his habit when he was nervous, but he was still holding those damn mugs. He stepped gingerly to the side, relieving himself of Willow’s touch and allowing for the mugs to be set down at the same time. He looked directly at Willow, gave Minor a little “side eye” for good measure, and put on his best “intense detective” glare.

G: Now look, I don’t know what you are getting at, but I agree on some level. The only one “love interest” part. But, a person can have friends. And a person can be a fan of someone else without it affecting their love interest.

He continued, looking directly at Kiki.

G: Kiki, if you like Goldman, you should tell him. (rolling his eyes) Trust me, it makes things way easier.

That earned a laugh from a few of the co-workers who had gathered when the commotion started.

G: But, Kiki; if you care about Goldman…. Just let him know you are a fan of Kiro’s and try to keep your reactions more low-key. I’ve met Goldman once or twice. He seems like a nice guy. I think he would understand.

Kiki grinned at Gavin in thanks. Willow huffed. Gavin turned to her.

G: Willow, what has gotten into you?

Willow: I’m sorry! I haven’t been able to gossip in weeks and it has been killing me!

Gavin was confused again, but Willow made no further mention of it. Gavin was happy the attention was off him and back on the TV, so he didn’t push her further.

Gavin found a bar stool towards the back of the bar and climbed up. He put his head on the cool wood of the bar top. Part of him felt like banging his forehead against it. Before that part of him could take any action, Minor came with his drink. Fortunately it was only one mug this time. Ken, Herts and Karyu followed Minor and surrounded Gavin. They all settled in to watch the documentary. Before the show started, Ken leaned closer to Gavin.

Ken: You know my man, you should take your own advice. How can you tell Kiki to talk with Goldman about how she feels if you can’t even do that with the boss lady…huh?

Minor guffawed, and the rest of the guys laughed too.

G: I know, I know. I need to talk with her.

Karyu: You’d better do more than talk if you wanna keep her!

Herts: You need to make your move man.

G: (smiling widely – hoping it would stop the conversation) Yeah. I do. No more limbo for me! (under his breath) I just gotta get her to answer me.

The guys all nodded. Minor didn’t seem as enthused as Gavin thought he would be. Minor glanced at Willow and then sighed. It seemed like the guy had a weight on his chest. Just as Gavin was about to ask him what was bothering him, the documentary started.

The whole bar went quiet to watch.

************

The next morning Gavin was called into work early. The horizon was just starting to lighten as he arrived on the scene.

Gavin dipped under the police tape separating the gruesome scene from the rest of the world. He knew before he even arrived it was the same guy’s work. The same bastard that had been keeping him and his team busy for a few months now.

This location looked like all the others before it. Narrow alley, leading to a dead end. Plenty of shadows to hide it. And as he suspected, he found his fellow officers looking down at something behind a dumpster. Gavin saw a glimpse of the signature white sheet laying on the ground.

He looked at the medical examiner.

G: Same as the others?

M.E.: Yes, same cutting patterns, several different types of small blades. Brain removed with surgical precision. All the same. One big difference on this one is the left ring finger was stripped of all its skin.

G: That’s a change. Maybe the cutting is the important part for this guy. We thought it was the removal of the brain, but with this new detail…. It could be he’s is starting to understand what he likes. He could have found a blade that feels good to him. Was that the only difference?

The M.E. wasn’t listening. She was deep into the clip board she was holding. Capturing details so she could look into them during the autopsy. Gavin knew she wouldn’t talk any more until she had done a full workup on the body.

Gavin sighed. He needed to catch this guy. This is the 6th victim. He looked at the other officers on the scene.

Officer 1: Chief, I was the first on scene. I knew to call your team right away. I taped everything off and didn’t step foot in there again until your guys and the CSI team showed.

Detective 1: Hey Chief, this is the same as all the others except for one major difference.

G: Yeah, the M.E. told me.

Gavin looked up at his team member and saw a worried look on his face. He walked over to the poor soul lying on the ground covered in the white sheet. Gavin crouched down and reached out. He gently lifted the sheet uncovering the victim.

The number of times that Gavin had done this very same motion, revealing the victim from under a sheet, pulling away the pure white layer that kept innocence an illusion. He had become hard to it. The sight of what a mangled body looked like no longer shocked him, though it still sickened him. Never failing, every time he did this, his stomach would turn; forcing his resolve to rid the world of the evil that had been the cause. Justice needed to be doled out for the victim and Gavin was always willing to play his part in that.

But this time, he gasped. He panicked. He moved away from the sheet and the victim with such speed that he found himself on his knees a few yards away. Palms splayed on the pavement of the dirty alley way. His breath fast and labored.

*No, it’s not. It’s not!*

His mind cried, screamed, railed against what his own golden eyes had seen. He felt pain and anger whip around him like a tornado, the winds of revenge howling inside of his ears.

Detective 1: Gavin! Gavin! It’s not her! Chief?! Gavin!?

Gavin looked at the detective. Almost confused at the words coming out of the man’s mouth, he didn’t understand. He knew what he just saw, what was happening?

Detective 1: (waving his had in front of Gavin’s unblinking eyes) Come on man! Snap out of it! You said the M.E. had told you! If I knew you were going to react this way I would have warned you. Hey! (snapping his fingers in front of Gavin’s face) Hey! Look here!

Gavin came out of his daze and looked at the man trying to get his attention.

G: (hoarsely, his voice cracking) But… But…

Detective 1: (turning to the other police officers around them) Hey can we get the field lights up! It’s too dark here still and the Chief can’t see. Get them up now!

A scurry of activity had the bright field lamps on in seconds.

Detective 1: (leading a hesitant Gavin back to the body) See, it’s not her. It looks like her, but it’s not her. The nose and lips are all wrong, and this one is too tall.

Gavin blinked a few times, taking the grisly scene in again. It wasn’t Marissa after all. He let out a shaky breath and bent over pressing his hands on his knees. His body still trembled in shock.

G: God damnit. I’m sorry man. I can’t believe it just pulled such a rookie move. Got freaked out over a body.

Detective 1: No trouble Chief. It’s too dark in this alley still to tell it wasn’t her. I had my flashlight on when I first saw the body, so I knew right away. I should have warned you about the resemblance though. That’s my bad.

G: (shaking off the final vestiges of fear and anger) It’s ok. The sun will be up soon. We need to process this scene and find out who that poor girl is. She is pivotal. All the other victims were men up until this point. She is the first woman.

Detective 1: Or at least the first woman we have found so far. You did speculate that he has been at this kind of thing for a while. That we shouldn’t be surprised if we found older victims fitting the M.O. in unsolved case files.

G: Plus, the skin was removed from the left ring finger this time. We will have to add that to our search of the cold cases along with adding female victims.

Gavin nodded at his detective. He waved over the CSI unit to get the girl’s finger prints, and then he stepped out of the alley. Moving beyond the police tape and around the corner, Gavin leaned against the building and let out another long shaky breath. He wiped his eyes and pulled out his phone. Still no return message from Marissa. Gavin quickly checked her social media pages, just to see if she posted anything last night about the show or about anything at all really. He just needed to know she was okay. After what just happened, he would have given anything in the world just to glimpse that beautiful smile, just to see her take a breath, a normal breath. To see her alive, as proof for his own eyes and his rattled heart.

He looked to the horizon where the sun was beginning to crest over the darkened city. Gavin resolved to stop by her office when he was done. He would plant himself in front of her desk and wait all day if she wasn’t there. He needed to see her today. He wasn’t going to take no for an answer. The fear and pain he had just gone through was his wakeup call. He was going to move forward.

With another sigh, he turned around and went back to the crime scene. 

*********

The sun was up in all its full glory by the time Gavin had finished at the scene. He decided to take a walk to get something to eat, hoping he could shake the uneasy feeling he still had. He was a few blocks away from the crime scene when he turned onto a busy side walk. One of the main thoroughfares for pedestrians going to work downtown.

Gavin remembered the number of times he had walked Marissa home from work on this street. He shivered again, thinking how close the crime scene was to one of her regular, highly predictable travel routes. He stepped into the throng of people as he tried to think of a way to set up a protection detail for Marissa without her completely freaking out at him.

Gavin almost made it an entire block before the clumsy girl he had been so desperate to hear from ran directly into him. He wrapped his arms around her at the sudden impact. She looked up at him. Staring into her eyes so suddenly after all the pining he had done sent Gavin’s brain back into “idiot mode.” He couldn’t get a single word to come out of his mouth.

M: Oh goodness! Gavin! I’m so sorry! I was looking at my phone and didn’t see you!

Gavin: No worries. You are lucky it was me and not someone else.

Gavin gave her a charming, rebellious grin, lifting only one side of his mouth, followed by him looking down at his feet and rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

*I was so damned certain just a few minutes ago. What the fuck is wrong with me! Say something damn it!*

G: So…... I haven’t heard from you in a few weeks. Have you gotten any of my texts?

*Ok, idiot, not that… Better than gawking at her in silence though.*

M: (Sighing) Um, well, yes. I have just been really busy. Sorry.

*It was the documentary keeping her from answering.* Gavin did a little happy dance in his mind.

G: Yeah. So. Um. I saw your show last night. It was really great. Minor said the reviews are through the roof this morning. So, you must have been busy. I bet your proud. I know I am proud of you. Ya know? Everything you do is great.

He gave her a sweet smile. He felt a little dizzy seeing her, standing this close to her. She seemed hesitant. Gavin wasn’t sure why.

*Maybe she needs to get to work and you are keeping her here too long you moron.*

M: Well, thanks Gav. I have to get to the office now, but we will catch up later ok?

*Knew it! She needed to go. I can’t let her leave without making sure I can see her again. Soon!*

G: How about lunch? That is, if you want to, of course…

*God damnit! Why do I keep doing that?*

He trailed off again, looking down at his feet and reaching for the back of his neck again, as if that would make the pounding of his heart subside.

M: Ok, I will see once I get into the office and let you know. Bye Gav!

She didn’t wait for a reply and ran off down the street leaving Gavin just standing there. He watched her disappear in the distance.

*Well, I did say that I would give anything in the world just to glimpse her smile today. Just to see her alive.*

He shook his head at his own thoughts. He knew he also resolved to go to her office and stay there until he had a chance to talk with her.

Gavin continued his walk in search of breakfast. Once he had gotten his bagel and coffee he sat on a nearby bench and pulled out his phone. He was going to be persistent today. He was going to let Marissa know how he felt about her. 

** _G: Did you have a chance to see if you could get away for lunch?_ **

He hoped she would answer quickly. He didn’t know how long he could keep himself seated on this bench before he showed up at her office like a stalker.

Gavin just had taken the last swig of his coffee when is phone buzzed. After weeks, he finally saw her name grace his screen. He opened the message quickly with a stupid grin on his face.

** _M: Hey Gav, yeah, let’s do lunch. Do you want to meet at that place on the corner by my office? Say around 12:30p?_ **

He grinned wider at her message. His heart was jumping out of his chest.

** _G: Sounds good! See you there!_ **

Gavin tossed his cup in a nearby garbage bin and practically skipped down the sidewalk.

***********

As soon as Gavin got back to his motorcycle his phone started going off again, it was Minor.

** _Minor: Hey dude! We did such an awesome job on the documentary, the boss lady is taking us all out tonight! _ **

** _G: That sounds like fun. You guys deserve it. Aren’t you glad I didn’t let you drink too much last night?_ **

** _Minor: Hehe, yeah. So, Marissa said we could all bring a friend. If she doesn’t invite you, you can come as my plus one! That way you would get to see her no matter what!_ **

** _G: Actually, we are having lunch today at the restaurant near the office. So, I will get to see her then. _ **

** _Minor: Really? She has meetings all day, I figured she would do lunch near LFG…_ **

** _G: Why would she go to lunch near LFG?_ **

** _Minor: Oh, ah, cause she’s been eating lunch over there the last few weeks. Since her meetings are always after lunch, I think._ **

*Why is he being so weird right now?*

** _Minor: Any way, wanna be my plus one for tonight?_ **

** _G: Minor, do you even know what that means?_ **

** _Minor: Yeah, that I can bring one person. Who else would that be besides by best bro?_ **

** _G: Ok Minor, we will talk about this later. I gotta get back to the precinct. _ **

** _Minor: Later man!_ **

Gavin couldn’t figure out what was up with his friend but decided to let it slide. He was in a good mood for the first time in weeks and didn’t want anything to ruin it.

********

Gavin arrived at the restaurant early, as usual. He always liked seeing her face when she arrived at their dates. That smile, the first look of recognition. All for him. He reveled in it. Plus, Marissa had said she was busy today, so he wanted to make sure she didn’t feel rushed. He grabbed a table and ordered for the two of them. This place was one of their usual spots, so Gavin knew what Marissa normally ordered. They often stopped here during the week when work was too hectic for Marissa to take much time away from the office.

Gavin felt nervous and giddy whilst he waited for Marissa. His heartbeat was erratic and so loud he could swear the people at the next table over could hear it. He played with the cutlery set in front of him, rolled the straw wrapper in his fingers and moved his napkin about 30 times. The anticipation was killing him.

*Maybe I shouldn’t have come this early. I feel like I am going to burst into flames right now.*

As Gavin was adjusting his napkin for the 31st time, he looked up and saw Marissa come in through the front door. His heart stopped for a split second. As she looked over at him, he grinned and rubbed the back of his neck out of nervous habit.

She sat down across from him with a smile and immediately started to look for a waiter.

G: Oh, ah… I already ordered for you.

Marissa looked at him in surprise.

G: You don’t need to look at me like that. I know what you like here. I know you are really busy, and I am just glad that you could take some time to spend with me.

*There, taking initiative. Keep it going. Don’t stop.*

Gavin saw her blush.

*God she is gorgeous when she blushes like that.*

G: (earnestly gazing at her) I’m glad you’re happy.

It looked like Marissa was about to say something, when the waiter stepped in with their food. Gavin grinned at Marissa and thanked the waiter. Marissa sighed. She looked sad.

*What’s with that sad face? Why isn’t she happy? What did I do?*

Gavin was starting to become frantic. After his long and emotional morning, there was no energy left to keep his normal calm filter on.

G: (concerned) What’s wrong? Did they not make it right? Did you not want this? I can get you something different.

He knew he sounded pathetic. He moved to stand up. He would get the waiter back for her.

M: Gavin, no. The food is fine. Thank you . It was very sweet of you to order the food that I liked for me. And I love how considerate you were of my time.

Her voice trailed off. She wouldn’t look him in the eyes.

*Something is up with her.*

Gavin felt the open concern and fear show on his face. He couldn’t keep it cool even if he tried right now. He hated seeing her like this. Something was on her mind. How could he help?

*Maybe I could turn her thoughts to something happy. Maybe that would help…*

G: (clearing his throat and rubbing the back of his neck again) So Minor said that you guys were going to be going out tonight to celebrate.

She rolled her eyes and Gavin laughed.

G: That guy can be annoying sometimes, I know. But he has good intentions. And he is a good friend. I can pick you up at your apartment if you would like.

Gavin grinned at her again. All Marissa could do was stare at Gavin. He couldn’t tell what she was thinking. He started to panic again, only this time; instead of being unable to produce any audible words… All the words started coming and wouldn’t stop…

G: (looking worried again) Well, if you want I can pick you up from your office if that would work better. Minor made it sound like you were going to go home first. I’m sorry if assumed…. (almost sounding panicked) Or I could meet you there too, if that is better. Why aren’t you saying anything? You normally stop me from rambling like this…..

M: (pleadingly) Gavin, please stop and let me talk.

*Shit, this isn’t going to be good. Not with that look on her face.*

Gavin felt pain welling up in his chest. He knew he looked it too, judging from the sad gaze Marissa was giving him.

M: So, I have something I need to tell you. I don’t know what Minor said, but I hadn’t planned on asking you to come out tonight with us. (Gavin’s shoulders fell, but his gaze remained unchanged). I’m sorry I didn’t say anything earlier, I have been really busy, but that is no excuse, and I didn’t know how to say it, or how to talk with you about it since you never seem to really react to anything I say, and, and, now I am the one rambling…

Gavin looked down at his plate. He dragged his finger around the edge of his napkin. He didn’t look up at her. Why didn’t she want him to come tonight?

M: (taking a deep breath) See, the thing is… I started seeing someone a few weeks ago.

Gavin continued to stare at his plate, his mind was screaming. His heart was tearing itself asunder.

M: It’s serious with him and I am really sorry for not telling you earlier. It was never my intention to lead you on, but I’d understand if you felt that way. I really do care for you Gavin, I do. But, it’s just different with “him.” I’m sorry.

Gavin was still staring at his plate. The air about them was pregnant with tension. Marissa just sat there for a minute. Gavin did his best to control the emotions that were boiling up to the surface. She grabbed her purse off the back of the chair.

M: (moving to get up) Gavin. I’m sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I’m sorry.

As she stood to leave Gavin let out growl. In that moment his mind broke. He couldn’t control it.

G: No.

M: (confused) What?

G: I said “NO.”

M: “No,” what?

G: (standing) No, you don’t get to just leave. You can’t say something like that and then be the one to just get up and go. Like, “Hey Gavin, thanks for being so sweet all the time, but I’m fucking someone else now, so you know…. It’s all good. I’m sorry, I still like you though. Oh well, good bye!”

Gavin was shouting at the end of his rant and Marissa stood there wide-eyed. The dam on his heart had broken, shattered into a million pieces. He felt each shard piercing his body.

G: (still shouting) Good God woman. I mean, I gave you everything you wanted. I never put myself and my wants before yours. I waited when you were too busy for me. I went to all the places that you wanted to go to. I ate all the food that you wanted to eat. Watched the shows that you wanted to watch. Talked about the things that you wanted to talk about. All for you!

M: (quietly, but with a little anger) I never asked you to do all that!

G: Never asked! Fuck Marissa, you didn’t need to ask. I wanted to do all those things for you. I always have. I have been in fucking love with you since high school. All I have ever wanted to do was make you smile. And you never seemed to notice me. Not even when I was standing directly in front of you. Offering you the world. You didn’t see it back then and you don’t see it now.

M: (yelling a bit now) I didn’t want everything to be for me. God damn it Gavin! I saw you, but all I saw was someone who couldn’t be themselves around me! You couldn’t tell me what you wanted for dinner. You couldn’t even tell me which lamp you liked for your own fucking house! How would you feel? Always having to take responsibility for making every single decision for another person? Never knowing what they really wanted…. Jesus.

G: You want to know what I want?

Before Marissa could answer Gavin closed the gap between them. He grabbed her waist and her head and pulled her into a hard kiss. It was full of passion, and years of longing. As he pulled away she was breathless from the raw emotion and strength of him.

Marissa pushed Gavin away, but he held on to her waist. She pushed harder.

G: (barely above a whisper) No. Don’t pull away. Don’t run. Marissa…

*Please, I love you. I need you. I can’t lose you. Not after all this time. Not now. Please. I’ll be better. I will give you what you want. Please, don’t run away from me. I don’t know what I will do without you.*

Gavin was still shaking, hoping that the cries and the pleading of his heart would reach her.

M: (quietly at first) Gavin, I need to. This is the first time I have ever heard you actually say what you were really thinking, let alone what you were feeling. (She began to get worked up again.) It’s been over a year since we started hanging out, and this is the first fucking time Gavin! I know I should have said something to you a few weeks ago about Victor. I know, and that is on me. But you have been hiding since high school. So, don’t get all “high and mighty” on me! Don’t go asking me to stay. I have already completely fallen for someone else. It’s just too late.

G: (with shock) Victor? As in your boss???

Gavin pushed her away. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

*After all this time, as much as she complained about that pretentious ass-hat, she was dating him now? What the literal fuck?*

M: He’s not my boss.

G: Well, he acts like your boss. And you let him. Is that it? You wanted someone to tell you what to do?

M: No! It’s not like that!

G: So, what is it then? You always complained about him. How mean he was. It’s his money then, huh?

M: No! I don’t care about things like that.

G: If it’s not the money and the power then, what is it? What the fuck does that prick have that I don’t?

M: The ability to speak his mind. To ask for what he wants, and still take what I want into the mix. To compromise and act like an adult, so we have a partnership. That is what he has. That is what he has given me. That is what he has given me since day one. I’m sorry that I led you on Gavin. I’m sorry that Minor kept getting in the middle and stirring things up. And I am sorry that I won’t get to spend any more time with you. I really enjoyed your companionship Gavin. I have made my decision and I hate that I’m hurting you, but I won’t draw it out any longer.

Gavin was stunned. He didn’t know what to say. All the effort he had put in this past year was all for nothing. How could he be so stupid to think that his dream girl would ever really want him the way he wanted her? How full of himself did he have to be to keep up that charade this entire time? He would always be the bully, the punk kid from high school to her.

The pain in his chest was overwhelming. His stomach churned, and his head reeled. He never put much credence to the idea that heartbreak can manifest physical pain. But, he was experiencing it now. With Marissa and the entirety of the restaurant watching the show.

Gavin glared at Marissa. He didn’t say a word. He just walked out the door.

He hopped on his motorcycle with a rev and took off without so much as a backwards glance.

*********

Gavin had no clue where he was heading to. He felt so lost, he almost didn’t care. His phone buzzed in his pocket as he reached a stoplight.

Gavin pulled it out with every intention of powering the infernal thing down completely when he saw Minor’s message

** _Minor: Dude, I fucked up really bad this time!_ **

Gavin hung his head. It didn’t matter how much pain he was in right now, his friend needed him. Gavin pulled off of the road into a nearby parking lot. He called his friend.

Minor: Dude, I didn’t expect you to call. Where are you at right now? We need to talk before I make this any worse than I already have.

G: I am about 5 miles away from your office. What the hell is going on with you?

Minor: Umm ok, please come back this way. That park down the road from the office…. The one with the big pond and the bridge over it. Meet me there.

G: Minor, just tell me, what is going on?

Minor had already hung up. Gavin reluctantly turned his bike around.

It was hard not to stop in front of the office building as he drove by. But seeing Marissa rush out to an awaiting cab made it easier to keep going. He saw the road the cab turned on. He knew where she was going. A new rush of pain swept over him. He gripped his chest and focused hard on the road. Just because he felt like he was dying didn’t mean he needed to cause anyone else to by getting in a car accident.

Gavin knew the park Minor had described. When he got there, he waited on a bench near the pond. He suddenly felt blank, like there was nothing inside him. No pain, no happiness, just blank. He stared at the cattails surrounding the lake, silently swaying in the gentle breeze of the afternoon. Then he felt the rollercoaster start up again. He was jealous of those cattails. Swaying so easily, when he felt so suddenly heavy. All he could think of is curling into a ball and disappearing from the world. Still he sat there. Minor needed him right now. Maybe his friend’s troubles would distract him from his own.

The temporary hope of distraction was short lived. Once Minor had shown up, he blurted out everything that happened in the office earlier.

Minor: I heard the phone ringing right as I was about to go out for lunch. No one was around so I just picked up. It was some dude asking for Marissa. I told him that she was out, and he couldn’t talk with her. He wasn’t letting up, and I just got so pissed off that all these guys keep hounding her like that when she is your girl, so I let him know that she was with you and most likely wouldn’t be available to talk for the rest of the afternoon. The guy got mad again, so I hung up.

G: Man, why would you do that?

Minor: It gets worse. Like, a second later, the same number calls back and I yelled again, that I would try to get Marissa a message, but she was with her boyfriend.

Gavin put his head in his hands and started shaking it back and forth.

G: (speaking through his fingers) No, no. You did NOT tell someone who was calling her office that I was her boyfriend. Please tell me you didn’t…

Minor: Of course I did! I told you, I got your back! Only…. Only… this time, the guy on the line was a different guy. It was Victor. As in the CEO of LFG. I yelled at the CEO of LFG.

Gavin groaned. His best friend had yelled at the man who had kept Marissa’s company afloat. Not only had he yelled at the guy, Minor had said that he, Gavin, was her boyfriend. He said it to her ACUTAL boyfriend.

*This day can’t get any worse can it?*

Minor: So, after I hung up on that douche, Anna grabbed me by the ear. She heard me yelling and demanded I tell her what happened.

Gavin peeked through his fingers at Minor and groaned again.

Minor: I told her, but I left out a few of the major details. She was so mad. She pulled me by the ear to the front door saying she was going to hunt down Marissa, so I could tell her what happened. Then we heard the elevator and saw Marissa get off. I was surprised, so I tried hiding behind the desk next to me, but Anna pulled me back out. She made me tell Marissa what happened then. I left out the same details with the boss lady, but she was really mad too. She told me I was leaving for the rest of the day without pay. I might not get to go to the party tonight. And, if she can’t fix things with Victor, I might not have a job.

G: (with a shaky voice) So you told Marissa that you told Victor I was her boyfriend?

Minor: Nah dude, that was the detail that I left out. I don’t know why I didn’t tell Marissa or Anna that. It just didn’t feel right to say it to them.

*Well, at least there’s that.*

G: Dude, I told you before; you need to keep your nose out of these kinds of things. Didn’t I tell you that someone could get hurt? And now look, you may have lost your job!

Minor: I know, I know. I just can’t help it! You’re my bro man! You have always stepped in to help me every time I needed it. I am just trying to return the favor. And hey, what is with the long face? I outed you and Marissa to that pretentious jackass. So even if he had an interest in her, and you know he does, he will leave off for a while. You should be thanking me for putting my neck out there!

The look of soul crushing sorrow that appeared on Gavin’s in that moment made Minor catch his breath. Gavin knew his buddy saw the pain he was in right then because Minor slouched down. Minor placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned down to catch his eye as Gavin looked into the distance at the cattails.

Minor: (slowly and with great concern) Gavin, man? What happened?

Gavin bit his lower lip and brought his hand behind his neck. He took a shaky breath and looked at his friend. He wasn’t the type of person to cry. He never really did it when he was alone even. Not since he was a kid anyway. But Gavin couldn’t control the hot salty deluge that broke through the corners of his eyes.

In between spurts and sobs he broke down and told his best friend everything that had happened. He told Minor about the murder victim from that morning and the flood of emotions he felt when he thought it was Marissa, about how happy he was when he ran into her a few hours later.

He continued through gritted teeth about how he damn near skipped after she confirmed their lunch date, and how that in the end; none of it mattered anyway. That Marissa was in fact, dating Victor and didn’t want anything to do with him. He felt the bile rise in his throat as he recounted word for word the fight he and Marissa had.

Gavin choked through his sobs with his head in his hands. His elbows propped up on his knees. Minor was rubbing his back, and Gavin was leaning slightly into him. For the first time in their entire friendship, Gavin cried, and Minor didn’t speak.

When Gavin’s outburst had subsided, they sat there in silence. The two of them staring at the cattails swaying in the breeze. At this point the sun had begun to set. The sky was alight with color. Minor finally broke the quiet.

Minor: (in a hushed tone) Gavin, I, I don’t know what to say. The only thing I can think of is “I’m sorry,” but somehow; that seems dumb.

G: (hoarsely) It’s okay. Just listening was enough. Thank you.

Gavin felt his body shaking again. He didn’t want to start to cry again. So, he concentrated on keeping his breath even.

Minor: Still, I hate how much she hurt you.

G: It was my fault. I over-thought our entire relationship. I didn’t pay attention to the right things, and I couldn’t bring myself to talk with her about the important things. Please, don’t blame her.

Minor: (eyes going wide) Even now, with how hurt you are, with how much pain she caused you, you defend her?

G: (his whole body shaking along with his voice) Just because she found someone else, just because she doesn’t want me, doesn’t mean that I don’t love her. (with ragged breath, his voice breaking) I have loved her for too long, you just can’t turn something like that off.

As Gavin felt his tears coming again Minor’s phone went off. His ringtone, “Take this Job and Shove It,” blaring through the quite park. Gavin laughed.

Minor: Shit! It’s Anna. Sorry dude.

G: (wiping his tears and still laughing) No worries, go ahead and take it.

Minor stood and walked away as he answered his call. Gavin watched him gesturing his arms as he talked, and he laughed at his friend’s antics. He was glad that he came to talk with Minor. He still felt heavy, pain still coursed through every fiber of his being, but Minor helped him lighten the load just a little.

Minor: (walking back to the bench) Anna said that she hadn’t heard from Marissa yet, but she figured I should come in tomorrow just to be safe. If Marissa sends me back home then, I’ll have my answer. She said I could come to the party tonight too. I told her that I probably wasn’t going to make it.

G: Why not?

Minor: (looking offended) Cause I’m not going to leave you alone like this man!

G: You should go. You worked just as hard on that documentary as everyone else did. You guys did an amazing job and you should celebrate it. Don’t miss that on my account.

Minor: No way! I won’t leave you. We will go get some tequila and go to my place, and just watch movies like Fight Club or Die Hard.

G: No, you need to go. I think I want to be alone for a bit tonight, it was a long and utterly shitty day. Anyway, Die Hard is a Christmas movie.

Minor laughed, and Gavin grinned back at him a little bit.

Minor: Ok, but... I’m not gonna have much fun knowing you are hurting so bad. I don’t even know what I am going to say to Marissa when I see her.

G: You are going to have fun. And as for Marissa, you’ll figure it out. She is your boss and you will have to talk to her almost every day anyway. You might as well figure out how to do that tonight.

Minor just shook his head. He mock-punched Gavin’s arm.

Minor: Ok dude, I’ll try. Just, just, call me if you need to talk tonight. Okay? I’m going to be worried about you.

G: I will. And don’t worry. I can focus on work for the time being. I have a serial killer I still need to catch.

With a smile and a “bro hug” Minor set off to the bar.

Gavin turned to look at the cattails again. He sighed. The weight of the day seemed to slump his shoulders. He got on his bike and started riding.

Gavin had intended to go home, but somehow, he ended up parked in front of Marissa’s apartment. He didn’t remember turning down her street. But the pain in his soul spiked afresh and with greater intensity at the sight before him. There she was. Hand in hand with that man. She was laughing. He was smiling at her. A scene so familiar that Gavin felt as if his heart had been torn from his body. How many times had he himself walked her to her apartment, hand in hand, laughing like that. He would never do that with her again. He would never walk her home. He would never hold her hand. He would never hear her laugh or see her smile at him like that again.

Gavin the world swirl around him as the tears welled up in his eyes yet again. He could barely breath. He sat there for a few minutes, trying to gain his composure. He had to make it home. He couldn’t cause an accident.

Just as he had started his motorcycle and was about to take off, he saw them come out of the building. Gavin was thankful that he had his helmet visor down when he saw Victor turn and look his way. He knew Victor wouldn’t recognize his bike, but he would have recognized his face. Marissa quickly yelled at him for making her later than she already was and the two of them got into the black sedan.

Gavin watched as they drove away.

*He’s going to the party with her.*

It wasn’t pain that Gavin felt in that moment, it was anger. And it boiled hot as it coursed through his body. How could someone so awful be with someone as amazing and special as Marissa. Gavin knew that he didn’t deserve Marissa. Part of him had always known that . But if he didn’t deserve her, then Victor definitely didn’t.

Gavin took to the streets with his bike. Hell bent on confronting Victor. He wanted to give that asshole a piece of his mind. He wanted to see that stony face flicker with fear. Gavin’s anger was kicking his adrenalin in and he sped up. Gavin knew the way he was riding was dangerous. He couldn’t help it as the wind howled in anger with him, around him, as he flew down the street.

He parked across the street from the bar. He took his helmet off and surveyed the scene inside. All of Marissa’s employees were in attendance. The same group of people he drank and laughed with the night before. It all seemed so long ago. He watched as they all were drinking and laughing again. Only this time it was Victor. Even Minor had walked up to the man to shake his hand. Gavin knew it was to smooth over any hard feelings for the phone calls earlier that day; but it was still hard to watch. That was his friend, not Victor’s. Possessiveness had now shown up to the ever-swirling dance of extreme emotions making a racket in his head.

He sat there for a long time watching his new rival schmoozing the crowd. Victor was smiling and talking with everyone. So very different from every other time Gavin had seen Victor interact with others. Victor was always cold and haughty. Like he was above everyone. Tonight, it was like Gavin was seeing someone different. A person who looked like Victor, but who acted like a normal human. It fooled all of Marissa’s friends and employees. Gavin felt a twang in his chest as Victor lifted his arms and the room cheered.

*He must be buying a round.*

Bile and anger moved up Gavin’s throat every time he saw Victor touch Marissa.

*I should go in there and confront him. Confront them all. How can they be so happy around a guy like that?*

Something kept stopping Gavin from going inside. Maybe it was because he knew that this party was not about Victor. That it was about Marissa’s employees and all the hard work they had done. Maybe because he knew he couldn’t bring himself to yell at everyone and make a scene. These people had been kind to him. He considered most of them friends. Hell, he told Minor that he had to go to this party. That none of this was Marissa’s fault.

Deep down he knew it was true. She wasn’t to blame. Gavin had never told her how he felt, nor what he wanted from her; and she wasn’t a mind reader.

He watched as she turned from the crowd to face the window, to face his direction. Gavin knew she couldn’t see him. The bar was too bright inside and it was too dark outside. But for a moment he pretended she could. He saw the smile on her face. It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. And for just a split second it almost seemed like she was smiling at him. The pure joy and happiness he saw in her face was the final twist of the blade in his heart. He knew that look wasn’t for him. He knew it was for the robot masquerading as her human boyfriend.

Gavin: (muttering to himself) God you are such a dumbass. Look at how happy she is. Why the hell are you here right now? Why the hell did you follow her around today? You saw it, saw how happy she was with him as they walked into her apartment building. You see how happy she is in there with him now. Isn’t that what you wanted? Isn’t that what you prayed for all these years? For her to be happy? Well, now she is. And now you need to let her be happy, no matter what that means for you.

Gavin put his helmet on. He gave Marissa one last glance. He knew he it was unlikely that he would see her again. He drove off on his motorcycle disappearing into the moonlit streets; hoping to find solace in his pain with the wind at his back.


	8. A Charmed Friendship Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV Marissa (MC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0_0 Am I adding in another element! Yes, yes I am. Let's see how Marissa and Victor do with another member of Marissa's "Fan Club" !!!
> 
> A little smut, some bigger discussions, and a few surprises - but I think this gets them closer to a real "relationship"

M: You really can’t come with me?

V: No.

*I really hate his “one-word answers,” when I try to talk with him on the phone.*

M: Just, “no”? Not, “I’m sorry, sweet and wonderful girlfriend. I know how much trouble you went through so I could join you, but I simply cannot attend.”

V: You really think I would say something like that?

M: Well, it would be nice if you would, once in a while, you know?

V: So, you are saying you want me to change?

M: No! I’m not saying that! I am just saying that you could appreciate the things that others do for you occasionally….

*Sometimes this man, I swear…*

V: Ok, (slight pause) I don’t want to attend Kiro’s concert. I would go for you and you alone; but my board is useless, and they have left me with a lot of work to do. If I go with you instead of doing my work, then LFG will lose a lot of money and I will no longer be able to invest in your company. Or in your friend’s careers…. I appreciate that you want me to be there with you, but it isn’t going to happen.

Marissa bit her lower lip and rolled her eyes.

V: Stop biting your lip.

M: Hey! How did you…

V: Because I know you.

M: Rrrgh! Then you know how much you frustrate me!

V: I bet your cheeks are red right now too.

Marissa lifted her free hand to feel the warmth on her face.

M: Why do I like you again?

V: Because I’m sexy.

*He didn’t even miss a beat, and I can hear the smirk in his voice.*

M: Don’t you raise your eyebrow all sexy like that at me!

V: What makes you think I’m raising my eyebrow.

M: Because I know you too.

She couldn’t tell if she was smiling at her own wit or at their banter. She both hated and loved conversations like this.

M: What did you mean by investing in my “friends careers”?

V: Kiro’s world tour.

M: You were the investor he was talking about?

V: Yes… I thought you knew.

M: I thought you didn’t like Kiro.

V: I don’t.

M: Then why invest in his career?

V: It was a smart business move.

M: Really? Is that it? Just business??

She knew there was more to it she could hear it in his voice. But Victor wasn’t just going to come out and say it.

V: What else would it be?

M: I’m not sure, but you are not telling me the whole story. I know you were jealous of him. You thought that he and I were intimate. Why would you invest in him if that’s the way you felt?

V: (sighs)

M: Vic, talk to me.

*We still need to get this communication thing down. He always leaves details out that he thinks we may fight over and I REALLY hate it when he does that.*

V: I knew you enjoyed his music. You were always talking about it. I had Goldman run the numbers on him, and it looked like a sound investment. I had everything in the works before I suspected that you and he knew each other personally. At that time, I couldn’t stop what was already being put into place. I didn’t want to back out of what was actually a really good deal, and… well

M: Well, what?

V: You and I hadn’t started seeing each other yet. I thought it a little rash to pull out of a business deal just because I had feelings for you and thought you were dating Kiro.

M: Hmmm.

V: What?

M: I still don’t think that is everything.

V: What else do you think there is?

M: I think you need to be honest with me.

*He’s not going to talk his way out of this one. He is not telling me the whole story. I can hear it in his voice.*

V: (sighs) I was being honest.

M: Being honest means the whole truth, not just the parts you are comfortable with.

V: Fine.

M: Fine?

V: I thought that if I kept my investment in him, and if he ever, you know, “did anything” to you, I could use it to threaten him.

M: Victor!!

There was silence on the other end. She knew he hadn’t been telling her the whole story, but she did not expect this.

M: Did you seriously think that you could use your investment in Kiro to threaten him if he and I ever… ever...

She couldn’t finish that thought.

V: It’s not like that. If you and I hadn’t ended up together, if it had been you and Kiro; I wouldn’t have… Not unless he hurt you.

She thought it was kind of sweet, that Victor thought to protect her even back then. Even if they hadn’t ended up together.

V: You’re not saying anything. Are you mad at me?

M: No. It is a little sweet, that you thought that way. But…. It is a little creepy too.

V: Sweet and creepy?

M: More sweet than creepy.

V: I’ll take that.

Marissa smiled at his quick answer, knowing he wanted to end the current trajectory of the conversation.

M: So, since you invested in his tour, you don’t want to come to the kick-off show?

V: No.

M: Ugh, you can’t take just a few hours?

V: With the current pile of documents on my desk? Not to mention the international calls I need to make. Have you not been listening to me at all this week?

M: No, I have. I just really wanted you to come with me tonight. I thought you could use a break. We have barely seen each other this week and you need to relax.

V: And you think that going to the concert, of a man who so obviously wants to fuck you, would relax me?

M: What!

V: Don’t play coy.

M: Kiro and I are friends, Victor, that is IT! You KNOW that!

V: Like Gavin was your “friend.”

M: Hey!

V: You know what I meant.

M: I guess I don’t. You still bring it up!

V: Marissa, listen to me carefully…

M: What.

V: (sighs) You are friends with these men. They are not friends with you. That was apparent by what happened with Gavin. You and I have worked through that incident and it has been put behind us. But you have not yet learned from what happened. You seem to be oblivious to what guys like that really want. Gavin wanted more than friendship with you. Kiro does as well. And the fact that you do not see it worries me. Not that you are interested in Kiro, but that you may end up in a situation that you shouldn’t be in because of your naivety.

M: So, I am oblivious and naïve?

V: In matters like this, yes. I find it an endearing part of you. I don’t have any problems protecting you from what you are naïve to, but I do have a problem when it creates tension between us.

*How can he be so sweet and such an ass in the same sentence??!!*

M: You think I am naïve, but I think you are over-jealous.

V: Over-jealous?

M: Yep. I admit, I didn’t quite realize how Gavin felt. But it wasn’t because I was oblivious to it. I simply didn’t want to assume I knew without him telling me. As for Kiro,

V: Kiro wants you. And he will continue to want you until walk away from him. You cannot just be “friends” with someone who feels that way about you Marissa! Trust me, I know.

M: What do you mean by that?

V: Why do you think we weren’t “friends”?

M: Umm…

V: My heart couldn’t handle it. Being close to you, yet so far away. I almost couldn’t handle the business relationship we had.

M: Oh Victor…

*I don’t think my heart can handle this right now. He is too much.*

V: I know that I get jealous and over-protective, but I can’t help myself when it comes to you. I don’t want any other man to even look at you.

M: You do know I told Kiro about us, right?

V: When did that happen?

Victor was trying to suppress the surprise in his voice. Marissa thought it was cute. She liked it when she could catch him off-guard, it was such a rare occurrence.

M: I have been talking to him for the past 2 weeks about his tour’s kick-off concert. He had a lot of ideas on how he wanted to go about it. Since my company is the one producing it for him, I have had to talk with him quite a bit. I told him about you and I right away so he knew that when we were talking it was only business related.

V: Maybe you are right. Maybe I am more over-jealous than you are naïve.

Marissa could hear the pout in his voice. *This may be my opportunity to guilt him into joining me!*

M: So…. You really can’t come tonight?

V: No.

M: Ugh. Ok. I will go and watch Kiro’s concert alone. Do you think you will have any time tonight?

V: Doubt it.

Marissa sighed. She really wanted to see him.

V: Why do you have to go?

M: Because it’s my company producing this concert! I need to go. It’s good business!

V: Not because you are Kiro’s fan?

M: Hey!

V: Now who is only telling half-truths?

*Damn-it! I hate when he uses my own words against me!*

M: Ok, ok… Point taken!

V: (chuckling) Well?

M: Well what?

V: You made me say it.

M: Ugh, ok. I am going tonight because my company is producing the concert, but also because I am a fan of Kiro’s music and he is my friend. I know you don’t like that I am friends with other guys, and I will take care to make sure I don’t put myself in any precarious situations.

V: Good girl.

M: Hey! I wouldn’t need to worry about such things if my over-protective boyfriend would come along with me!

V: Slightly threatening flattery will still not convince me that Kiro’s concert is more important than what is on my desk right now.

M: Ok fine. Can you at least let me know when you are finished tonight? You have been going home late all week and you aren’t sleeping well. I’m worried.

V: I don’t want to worry you. I will text you when I am finished for the evening. I have another call now, I’m hanging up.

M: Ok Bye! ….. Victor??

He had already hung up the phone. Marissa sighed in exasperation again. Both her and Victor had had tough weeks this week and she was really looking forward to spending some time with him. She wanted to show off all her hard work to him. Plus, if he was at the concert with her then he wouldn’t get upset about her talking with Kiro.

*Well, I guess there is nothing I can do about it now.*

At that moment her phone lit up with a text from the sunshine boy himself.

** _K: Hey Miss Chips!!_ **

** _M: Hi Kiro. Ready for tonight?_ **

** _K: Totally excited! I am going to knock this outta the park! _ **

** _M: I know you will!_ **

** _K: I couldn’t have done it w/o you tho Miss Chips! You are the best producer around!!_ **

** _M: Aww, that is sweet. Thanks, Kiro. I wouldn’t be able to pull it off it you weren’t so talented though!_ **

Marissa paused after she hit send. Part of her could see what Victor was talking about just with that brief exchange. She hated to admit he was right, but maybe she was a little oblivious to the flirting that went on between her and other men.

** _K: So, um, your BF joining you tonight? I would really like to meet him. Ya know, to give him “the look” and stuff. Like “hey, you better treat my Miss Chips right!”. LOL_ **

** _M: Haha. Well, he has a lot of work to finish so he probably won’t be there for the beginning. He might be able to come towards the end. _ **

It was a lie, but she suddenly felt very self-conscious about her friendship with Kiro. She didn’t want him to think she would be alone at the concert the entire time.

** _K: Aww! I WANTED to meet him! Oh well, maybe after. I feel bad that you are gonna be alone tho._ **

** _M: No worries! I won’t be alone! I’ll have thousands of other Kiro fans to enjoy your concert with!_ **

** _K: Hehe, isn’t that sweet of you. Hey! Why don’t you watch from backstage? My manager will be there, and I can see you in-between sets. That way you won’t be alone!_ **

** _M: I don’t know Kiro…._ **

** _K: Aw! Come on! I will leave a pass for you at the booth. Tell Victor there will be one for him as well. That way he can come on back when he gets there!_ **

Marissa set her phone down. Kiro mentioned Victor being there. Was he trying to call her bluff, or was he really being a good friend and making sure her boyfriend could join her backstage? If Kiro was doing anything to “hit on her” like Victor was worried about, he wouldn’t have offered that would he? She did like the idea that she could be literally in the wings cheering on one of her friends. She decided to trust Kiro on this one. He knew she was involved with Victor and was still being a good friend to her.

** _M: Ok, that sounds great Kiro. Thank you, really…_ **

** _K: Perfect! I will see you 2nite at 7 sharp!_ **

** _M: See you then!_ **

There it was done. Now all she needed to do was decide what to wear…

***************

The atmosphere of the concert was electric. Thousands of screaming women chanting Kiro’s name. Almost like he put a spell on all of them. Marissa grinned at the success of her friend. He was a pretty big deal when they had first met; but seeing something like this really made her appreciate how far he had come. He was going on a world tour bigger than any he had ever been on before. The huge screens surrounding the concert venue flashed with pictures of Kiro as his fans worked themselves up. He was sunshine on a stick. His grin was rainbows and glitter, and his eyes beckoned even the strongest most resolute woman with their seductive yet innocent allure.

Savin: Hey!

Marissa was shaken out of her reverie by Kiro’s agent.

M: Hey Savin! Isn’t this something?

Savin: Yeah, sure is. And we have you and your boyfriend to thank for it.

Savin winked at her. Marissa didn’t like what he was implying.

M: Hey, I didn’t have anything to do with Victor’s decision to invest in Kiro. Only in-depth analysis and hard work can convince that man to spend money. I guess Kiro had the right numbers and work ethic to convince him without any help from me!

Savin nodded at her like he didn’t really believe her. Marissa didn’t like that man. She always thought he was too hard on Kiro. And he never gave Kiro credit for all the hard work that he did. But Kiro was loyal to his agent so Marissa didn’t say anything. She simply smiled back at him.

Suddenly a PA ran up to Savin and began to whisper urgently in his ear. Savin gave Marissa a look of worry and leaned toward her.

Savin: Um, ok…. So, no one can find Kiro right now and he is on in 10. Do you happen to have any idea where he may have gone?

*I remember him doing this the first concert of his I ever went to.*

M: Um, no… But I will help you look!

Marissa watched as Savin and a team of PA’s, makeup artists, costume designers, dancers, and stage hands spread out to look for the missing star. She faked looking around until she was clear of their sight. Marissa went to the nearest broom closet. Smiling she lightly knocked on the door.

M: Anyone home?

K: (muffled behind the door) No….

M: (keeping the laughter at bay the best she could and pulling a small box from her purse), Oh ok then. I guess I will just have to give these chocolates to the next person I see…

K: (swinging the door wide open) Wait!

Kiro looked around wildly to see if he had been caught by anyone else. Marissa stood there with a wide grin on her face. She was about to hand him the box of candy when he grabbed her and pulled her into the closet with him.

M: Kiro! Hey!

K: It’s ok Miss Chips. Did you get this candy for me?

M: Yes, I figured I would need to lure you out of this closet before the show started. I know you like to hide before you go onstage.

K: I’m not hiding! I just need the quiet before I go out there!

M: (turning to leave the broom closet) Ok. I will let you have some quiet then. But only 5 more minutes. You are on in 10 and Savin is going to have a heart attack if you take any longer!

K: (sounding almost helpless) Wait! Miss Chips?

M: Hmmm, what Kiro?

K: Can you stay here with me?

Kiro pouted and looked at his shoes.

M: Kiro, are you alright?

K: I’m just really nervous. I have never performed in front of a crowd this big before, and it’s only going to get bigger throughout the tour. I just need a few more minutes of quiet, but I don’t want to be alone. Can you stay with me?

*Great, he is giving me those puppy dog eyes. What am I going to do?*

M: Ok, I will stay, but we need to keep the door open.

Kiro sighed but he opened the door a crack. With one swift movement he put his arm around her and pulled her to the ground. Marissa found herself sitting in Kiro’s lap with his arms around her. She felt his chest against her back and his chin upon her shoulder.

M: Kiro!

K: What?

M: This is not appropriate!

K: What? You can’t hug your friends?

M: That is not what is happening now, and you know it.

K: Please just stay here a minute.

M: No!

K: Please, just for a minute. I know you are worried about Victor, but the door is open. And I am not making a move on you or anything….

M: Kiro….

K: Please…. I don’t think I can go out there if I am this jittery. I just need a minute.

*His voice sounded so very sad and scared. If he doesn’t perform well, then he will lose his confidence and the rest of the tour may bomb. Both my company and Victor’s company will be in trouble… A minute won’t hurt right. He is just hugging me….*

Kiro sighed. He put his forehead on to Marissa’s shoulder.

K: You know you’re my best friend, right?

M: Kiro….

K: (with a small self-deprecating laugh): You’re really my only friend...

M: That’s not true!

K: I know I have tons of fans who love my music, but none of them really care about just me. You are the only one who could care less if I am on stage or not.

M: You are one of my best friends too, Kiro.

K: I really hope Victor takes care of you. I am going to be gone for a few months on tour, and I won’t be here if he does anything to hurt you.

M: Why do you think he is going to hurt me?

K: Well, you are so nice. You are too nice for him. He is very mean and cold. It’s like you two are opposites. I think Gavin would have even been a better choice than him!

M: (elbowing Kiro in the stomach) Hey!

K: Ouch! Hey, I am just being honest. Yeah, you wanted a partnership and all Gavin did was follow you around like a little lost puppy, but I think you are the puppy when it comes to Victor.

M: What do you mean by that?

K: I mean, that you are following Victor around like a puppy. I don’t think the two of you have the partnership that you think you do. And, as your best friend, I feel it is my duty to be honest with you on this.

M: You haven’t even seen us together Kiro. How can you say that?

K: That is my point. I haven’t seen you together yet, so all I can do is worry. I have heard about what kind of man Victor is, and I know what kind of woman you are. All I can do is put 2 and 2 together and assume the outcome.

M: Kiro, you don’t need to worry about me. I know Victor’s reputation precedes him; and in most cases, you would be right. But, he isn’t like that with me. I promise you, he is really good to me.

K: (sighs) Ok, Miss Chips. If you say so, I won’t worry. Now…. Time to go kick of this tour!

Kiro hugged her tighter for a moment before quickly standing up and flashing her a cheeky grin as he exited the broom closet

*I guess he just needed to get his mind off of going on stage.*

Marissa was slightly bewildered by the pop stars’ concerns for her and how quickly he brushed them off. There were some days she simply couldn’t figure that man out. She stood up and brushed herself off. Taking out her phone she texted Victor to let him know that his backstage pass was at the ticket counter if he decided to join her. She stepped out of the broom closet and down the short hall into the flurry of activity that was the final minutes before the concert started. She couldn’t help but smile on how nicely all her work, and Kiro’s work was coming together.

Kiro took center stage and waited for the curtains to rise. When they did the crowd erupted into a cacophony of screaming praise and emotion. Marissa thought that Kiro was simply radiant in the glow of love from his fans. He truly was the golden idol.

*********  


The concert was almost over. Kiro had only 4 more songs planned. He had kept those last ones a secret from her. It could be any number of his hits. All of them would work with the stage setting she and her team had designed. Marissa was a little miffed that she didn’t know what he was going to do for his “final four,” but she did have to admit, it added a level of excitement for her. Then she heard the opening notes of the next song

Marissa just LOVED this song! She couldn’t help but bring her hands up to her heart. She always thought of Victor when she heard it on the radio. But hearing Kiro sing it live was putting her in a whole other world. Her mind drifted to the first time she and Victor were together. She felt her heart rate rise as she clasped her hands in front of it, hoping to slow the erratic beats being sent through her nerves. The memory in her mind forcing her body to tremble. Her breath felt ragged in her throat. She really wished that Victor was here. That he was holding her as she listened to this song. Of course, Victor wouldn’t do anything like that. He wasn’t prone to romantic and public displays of affection. She closed her eyes and sighed. At that moment it felt like his arms were around her. Then a voice came to her ears, low and heavy.

V: Do you like his singing that much?

Marissa whipped around, her pupils blown out partly in surprise and partly in lusty reminiscence.

M: Victor!!!!

Victor looked at her and smiled. Marissa threw her arms around his neck and pulled him down into an embrace.

M: I’m so glad you came!

*I can’t believe he is here after all! God, I love this man!*

V: (chuckling softly) Of course I came, I couldn’t leave you backstage by yourself.

M: I’m so happy right now! Thank you for being here!

V: (with a slight catch in his voice) You didn’t answer my question.

M: (tilting her head in confusion) What do you mean?

V: I asked if you liked his singing that much. The look on your face was quite dreamy.

M: (blushing) Oh, ah… That.

*How embarrassing! To have to tell him I was thinking about our first night.*

Victor waited for Marissa to answer. He lifted her chin, so her eyes would meet his. Marissa’s blush became more pronounced.

M: Well, this song…. It reminds me…. Of, you know…. The first time we were… Together…...

She could almost see what looked like relief on his face.

*What did he think I was thinking about??!!*

Victor flashed her a smile. She felt his grip around her waist tighten as she buried her face in the lapels of his jacket.

V: I guess you really have missed me this week.

She could hear the grin in his voice. She nodded into his jacket, not wanting him to see how red she was. That only made him laugh out loud.

M: So, you are saying you didn’t miss me?

She felt like pouting a bit since he embarrassed her so much.

V: Not at all, why do you think I came here tonight?

Marissa emerged from her hiding spot in the folds of his jacket to gaze at him. She saw a soft smile on his face.

*How can I both love and hate to be teased so much!*

M: Good!

Marissa turned around to face the stage once again and Kiro’s song was coming to an end. She felt Victor rest his chin on the top of her head as he circled his arms gently around her shoulders. He pulled her close, so she could lean against him. They both stood there, slightly swaying to the last notes of Kiro’s song. As it ended. Marissa saw Kiro look over to the side stage where she and Victor were standing. She could swear she saw him wink at them.

**********

M: We better move Victor. The stage crew is going to be coming through here to change set pieces for his last 3 songs.

V: Mmmmm, where should we go?

M: Near the dressing rooms. At least for a few minutes.

Victor’s arms slid from atop hers to curl around her shoulders as they awkwardly moved in tandem to get out of the stage crew’s way. Marissa could feel Victor looking and smiling at her as she was keeping a watchful eye on some of the larger set pieces going in and out of the wings.

M: Do you need to do that?

V: Do what?

M: Look at me like that…

V: Why can’t I look admiringly at my girlfriend? Especially when she looks so adorable?

M: Because you never do this!

V: Do too.

M: Well, not in public anyway!

V: So?

M: So??? You are making me blush!

Victor’s baritone chuckle next to her ear sent shivers throughout her body. Marissa turned to look at him.

V: What’s that look for?

M: What has gotten into you? Were you rolling and smoking those legal documents you had to sign or what?

Victor let out a loud and hearty laugh. Marissa had only heard him do this a handful of times. It shook her off guard even more. She slapped playfully at his arm.

V: (with a wide grin on his face) I haven’t been smoking anything. I guess I am just high off of you right now.

It was Marissa who raised a brow at Victor’s playful tone. Victor stroked her cheek lightly and then poked her in the forehead with his index finger.

V: Aren’t you the one trying to get me to be more affectionate? Here I am, being affectionate, and you don’t want it?

He had a point. She really did like seeing this part of Victor, but she couldn’t help but wonder why he was suddenly showing his softer side. Could it be he was really still jealous of Kiro and wanted everyone around them to know that her and Victor were the couple, not her and Kiro? Either way, she shouldn’t let an opportunity like this go to waste.

*It may be a while before I get to be this cute and playful with Victor in public. *

Marissa looked up into Victor’s eyes and took a deep breath. The music on stage started a low thrumming that reverberated through the entirety of her body. The steel blue oceans behind Victor’s half lidded gaze swirled with a familiar eroticism. Like a moth to a flame, Marissa was drawn into that sensual stare of his.

She felt Victor’s arm slip around her waist, pulling her closer to the hypnotic and suggestive carnality staring back at her. Just that look was enough to send a jolt to her core. Then Victor leaned down to capture her lips in his.

Marissa pulled back for air, hoping her desire-addled brain could formulate words of objection. Before she could get her vocal cords working in sync with her lips Victor spoke.

V: Only a few more songs for sure.

The side of his mouth quirked in a boyish and playful smirk. Those cool yet scorching eyes searching hers for any sign of protest. When she was unable to produce any, Marissa felt Victor’s grip on her loosen. She saw him looking around with a seriously mischievous expression. He grabbed her hand and led her down a short hallway. Victor looked around again and opened a door, pulling her inside with him.

She was in the broom closet again. Only this time she didn’t even have a second to think about what was happening. Victor had hoisted her up in his arms and pressed her against the wall. He shut the door and began furiously kissing her neck and collar bone. A low moan escaped her.

M: Victor! We’re in public!

Marissa gasped as Victor’s expert hands slid up her thigh, underneath the skirt she had on. A low wanton groan freed itself from his chest as his found the straps to her garter. She had completely forgotten that she had put them on in the first place.

V: You have never worn a garter belt before. You had to wear it tonight…. Do you have any idea what you do to me?

Victor’s voice was raspy and full of need. The rough timbre to his normally smooth baritone seemed to shoot straight between her legs, setting her on fire. Without thought or restraint, Marissa felt her hips buck into him. She heard another groan as well as the sound of a zipper. Marissa couldn’t tell if it was the thumping of the music or their heartbeats that put the two of them into a wild and fast paced rhythm. Soon Marissa was panting; chasing her end with her legs wrapped around Victor’s waist, her lips wrapped around the cuff of his ear, her back scraping against the rough wall of the broom closet.

It seemed to her that Victor was being louder than he usually was during their lovemaking sessions. His groans and gasping calls of her name came with a frequency and an urgency to them. Almost as if he thought that if he didn’t call her name, she would disappear in front of him. She had never felt him hunger so. The earnestness of his lips on her neck, his erratic thrusting, he was unraveling in a way he never had for her. And Marissa basked in the sheer raw passion.

Victor held her close as they came down of their shared high. Again, almost like she would disappear before him. Marissa nuzzled his neck. He pulled back slightly to wonder in the depths of her eyes. Marissa found herself becoming lost in the deep steely oceans of his eyes. She quickly buried her head in his chest again. Victor stroked her long hair and planted a kiss on the crown of her head.

M: We better get back out there before someone notices we are missing.

V: (with a slight smile) You mean, before someone notices you are missing. No one cares that I am here.

*Did he almost sound sad at that?*

M: I care that you are here!

V: And you are the only one that matters to me anyway.

Victor flashed her another grin. Marissa opened the closet door and peeked around the corner. The coast was clear. The two of them slipped out and walked back down the hall hand in hand and Kiro’s last official song of the night began.

********

K: Wow!!! 4 encores and they are still going! I can’t do 5. I’m exhausted!

Kiro came bounding up to Marissa and Victor with a grin that threatened to engulf the entire backstage area.

V: (with sarcasm that barley registered to anyone but Marissa) It seems like you still have a lot of energy.

Marissa elbowed him, and Victor shot her a faux look of hurt.

M: Kiro, you did amazing! I am so proud of you!

K: (eyeing Victor) Yea, I’m still coming down off the adrenaline rush, if I do much more I will be completely worthless tomorrow for my interviews.

M: We don’t want that!

K: No, we don’t!

Kiro began to laugh. Marissa couldn’t help but join in. Kiro’s laughter was always so light hearted and cheery and it infected her with a profound sense of joy. Tonight, it seemed like that joy was radiating off of him. It was an odd sensation, feel like she was being towed into Kiro. Almost if he had his own gravitational pull. She knew Victor noticed her slight drift towards her friend because the grip he had on her waist tightened.

K: Thank you for coming Victor. It means a lot to me to have a supporter like you. Your financial backing is the reason I was onstage tonight, and it’s the reason I can go on such a large world tour. I will forever be in your debt!

Kiro gave Victor another of his winning grins. Victor’s hands tightened on Marissa’s waist yet again. Marissa stifled a laugh. Victor was really jealous right now. She almost enjoyed the attention he was giving her.

V: (in a cool and smooth tone that was in complete juxtaposition to his body language) I was glad I could make it for the end at least. It’s nice to see my investment working so hard.

K: (with a smile on his face that didn’t quite reach his eyes) Glad you are happy! As your investment, I will have to be sure to work extra hard…. Right Marissa??

*He did NOT just say that!*

Marissa couldn’t believe that Kiro brought that up. Perhaps there was more “competition” going on here than she realized.

M: (with admonishment) Kiro! You are being inappropriate again!

Kiro just grinned back at her. His eyes wandered up to Victor again and he gave a wink. Marissa felt her cheeks heat up at this current exchange. She needed to diffuse the situation. Kiro was baiting Victor into acting like, well, like Victor normally acted. Victor was trying to not be ‘Mr. CEO in charge of everything.” If Kiro kept it up, Victor was going to reprimand him in front of the entire stage crew. 

M: So, who are you interviewing with tomorrow? I thought you were leaving for Sydney right away…

K: Nah, I have interviews with some local papers and blogs. Then the afternoon should be all the international media outlets wanting a scoop on how the first performance of the tour went, and what they can expect when I come to “their town.” Ya know, things like that….

Victor loosened his grip on Marissa as Kiro started to talk business.

*Good, seems like the male to male “challenge” portion of the evening is finished. I really hope Kiro can see how good of a person Victor really is.*

Marissa wanted so badly for Kiro to accept her relationship with Victor. Why couldn’t Kiro have given Victor a chance to be nice instead of goading him so quickly? Maybe Kiro really didn’t want to accept Victor and all the things he said in the broom closet before the concert were simply to assuage her. To make her think that Kiro only wanted friendship when there really was more to it.

V: Sydney is in 3 days, then you only have 1-day in between all your other stops. It’s an aggressive schedule. Do you have any back up plans?

K: (surprised at Victor’s question) Back up? Well, I have done tours like this before. It hasn’t been a problem yet.

V: What happens if your flights come across bad weather? If the next venue has issues? If you get hurt or sick? The performance will either need to be cancelled and rescheduled, or you will have to push all performances out. I had not yet received any secondary proposals as to what happens when you come across delays. I will need one before you set out, so it can be presented to my board.

K: Oh, ah, well my manager normally handles all of that. Your board already knew, I thought. They came with an HBS rep yesterday saying they would handle any delays.

Marissa felt Victor’s grip tighten on her so much she let out a squeak. She knew that Victor’s board was causing problems and that HBS was the source.

V: (narrowing his eyes) They were mistaken. If you will excuse me for a moment…

Marissa looked on with worry in her heart as Victor approached Kiro’s manager, Savin. She saw the storm in his eyes. She knew it wasn’t good. She was about to walk over and join Victor, to see if she could help but Kiro’s voice pulled her back.

K: Yikes! I hope I didn’t cause any problems.

M: I’m sure you didn’t. Unless you signed something with HBS….

K: Nah, I didn’t sign anything except with my manager and Victor for the tour.

Marissa turned to look at Victor and Savin again. *Oh, thank god. Perhaps this won’t turn out as bad as I am fearing then.*

K: Earth to Miss Chips!

M: Sorry!

Kiro chuckled and winked at her. Then he pulled the box of chocolates she had given him before the show out from behind his back.

M: When did you grab those!

K: It’s a secret! (giving another boyish wink) So, what do you say to sharing a celebratory sweet with me?

M: Sounds great!

Kiro opened the box and grabbed one of the small treats. He held it out to Marissa between his index finger and thumb, waving it in front of her mouth with one eyebrow raised and mischief glinting in his eyes.

Marissa moved her hand to take the chocolate and Kiro pulled away shaking his head with a roughish smirk.

K: Nah-ah Miss Chips! Open up!

M: Kiro! You don’t need to feed me!

K: It’s my candy, and I can do what I want!

*It sounds like he is pouting, but I can’t tell what exactly is behind his grin. This is getting weird quick.*

Marissa hesitantly, opened her mouth as she felt the heat rise in her cheeks. She knew this was more than Kiro being playful. She didn’t really want him to feed her like this, especially with Victor standing just a few yards away. It felt wrong, but somehow, she couldn’t stop her actions. Kiro popped the chocolate into her mouth. The smile on his face was devilish and seductive as he put the tip of his thumb into his mouth to suck off the melted chocolate.

K: (in a low hum) Mhmm.

Kiro licked his lips and popped a piece of chocolate from the box into his mouth. Marissa couldn’t tear her eyes away from him. Her heartbeat sped up and she felt hot all over. She didn’t like this feeling. It wasn’t the same heat Victor made her feel. It felt forced, like she was committing some beguiling and depraved act. Kiro’s intense eyes held her in place as he took a step closer to her. At that moment, Marissa heard Victor’s voice raise and it broke the spell that Kiro was casting upon her.

V: (loudly) I did not sign off on any HBS participation, regardless of what you heard from my board members. I expect that you will have your secondary plans in case the need to cancel or postpone a performance comes up.

Marissa saw Savin’s shoulders fall in defeat. Victor had a smug yet annoyed look on his face. He glanced over at her and she saw his features soften. He smiled as he walked over. Victor put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in for a light doting peck on her cheek.

Victor looked over at Kiro, who seemed perturbed at the interruption.

V: My apologies Kiro. I didn’t mean to make this all about business. You should be celebrating your brilliant performance and resting up for your interviews tomorrow.

A look flashed across Kiro’s eyes. Marissa couldn’t tell what it was, and it disappeared so quickly that she wasn’t entirely sure she saw it in the first place. Kiro returned his wide beaming smile to his face.

K: No worries boss man! Marissa and I had already kicked off the celebration anyways!

Kiro brandished the box of chocolates in front of Victor.

K: She gave me these before the concert started, but we are just now getting to try them. Want one?

V: (with his brow furrowed) No.

Marissa thought Kiro’s face would split in two he was smiling so wide.

*Was Kiro just happy not to have to share more of his candy or was he happy that Victor miffed at his offer.*

As she was about to scold the two them for acting weird, Savin walked up to them, still obviously shaken by his conversation with Victor.

Savin: It seems that you will have everything you need first thing tomorrow. Sorry about the misunderstanding. I will be sure to check with you, or Goldman at least, on any future communications with the LFG board.

Victor nodded. Savin seemed relieved. As Savin turned to smile at Kiro he saw the box of candy that was in the star’s hands.

Savin: (grabbing the box from Kiro) Hey! That is not part of your diet! You need to keep healthy for this tour!

K: No fair! Marissa gave me those as a present! It’s just a little candy! Come on!

Savin shook his head and walked away. He turned as he reached a garbage can.

Savin: (as he dumped the box into the trash) Kiro, don’t let your “celebrations” (making the action with his hands) keep you up too late. Your first interview is at 8am sharp.

At that, Savin turned again and walked down the hall. Marissa wondered what he meant by physically emphasizing the quotations around “celebrations”. She looked at Kiro for an answer, but he was pouting.

K: Aww man! Those were good too!

Marissa laughed and Kiro looked at her like she had wounded him. She reached into her purse and pulled out another box. The look of joy on Kiro’s face was like a kid on Christmas.

K: Miss Chips! You are the best!

M: (still laughing) I figured Savin would catch you, so I was prepared this time!

Kiro pulled Marissa away from Victor. He threw his arms around her and picking her up, he spun in a circle.

M: Kiro! Put me down!

Kiro laughed but acquiesced. He didn’t let her go though. His arm replaced where Victor’s had been around her shoulders. That earned Kiro a raised eyebrow from Victor along with a glare that could have thrown daggers. Marissa knew Victor was going to say something, but as he opened his mouth Kiro interjected.

Kiro clapped Victor on the shoulder with his free hand effectively put himself between the couple.

K: So! You two joining me?

Kiro began to lead the two of them toward the throng of fans who were waiting across the room behind several large and menacing looking security guards.

Marissa pulled away from Kiro noticing that Victor did the same. She shot Victor a questioning look and saw the look in his eyes that mean “never in a million years.”

M: I don’t think so Kiro. Victor and I have had a hard week and we both need some good rest tonight.

Kiro pouted again. He turned to the fans and his security guards and made the “V” sign with his hand. The security guards nodded and turned towards the horde of excitable fans.

K: Aww! Ok, then. I guess I won’t argue with you. At least this time. But my final show is here, so you WON’T get out of celebrating with me then, ya hear??

M: Of course, Kiro! I will make sure we have a blow-out after party planned for your final show!

Marissa saw Kiro smile again. She smiled back. Kiro stuck out his hand towards Victor. Victor took the popstar’s hand, and Kiro shook back with vigor.

K: Thanks for everything again man, really. Marissa – you did awesome tonight. I couldn’t have done this without you. And thanks for the candy too.

M: Kiro, you know you are the one who did awesome. You are so talented you make my job easy! Good luck on the rest of the tour. I expect to hear wonderful things about it!

Kiro winked at her. She turned her smile from Kiro to Victor and the two started walking down the hall to the exit. Marissa only got a few steps when she noticed that Victor wasn’t next to her. When she turned she saw Kiro’s hand on Victor’s arm. Kiro was leaning in close to Victor. Both men had serious looks on their faces. She saw Victor tilt his head to the side and pull his arm out of Kiro’s grasp. She gave Victor a worried look as he walked up to her.

V: Don’t worry, just a word between two men who care about you.

Marissa didn’t quite believe Victor, but she also was too tired to call him out on half-truths again. She looked at Kiro one last time, and saw he was walking the opposite direction with two women.

*Wait, was he making the “V” sign to his fans earlier, or signaling his security guards to let 2 people through?*

V: It was a signal.

Victor said, almost as he was reading her mind. She gave him another look of surprise and confusion. Victor laughed and pulled her into his arms.

V: I told you, you were oblivious and naïve.

M: Hey! Kiro always does the V sign when he takes selfies or sees fans. It would be weird if I didn’t assume that was what he was doing.

She saw Victor roll his eyes at her. He was smiling, but she didn’t feel like he was smiling at her in a nice way, so she stuck out her lower lip.

V: Don’t pout, you look like that brat over there when you do.

M: That brat! Kiro and I are the same age!

V: Generally, you act more mature than he does; but not when you pout like that.

It was Victor’s turn to wink at her. She play-slapped his arm for the second time that night.

M: Don’t tease!

V: (chuckling) Ok, I won’t tease if you won’t pout.

M: Can’t guarantee that.

V: Then I won’t guarantee that I won’t tease you.

M: Ugh, you are so frustrating!

V: I thought you liked it when I teased you. You seemed to enjoy it thoroughly during our last date.

Victor gave her a sly grin.

V: (planting a quick kiss on her lips) If it frustrates you so, I guess I will have to stop.

*Oh, that man! He just, he just! Arrgh!*

M: Victor!

V: What?

Marissa sighed. She knew she wouldn’t be getting anywhere with conversation tonight. Victor seemed in rare form, and she was too tired to battle wits.

Victor gave her another grin and put his arm around her.

V: My place or yours tonight?

M: Yours. You have better food for breakfast than I do.

She laughed at his quizzical expression.

M: Plus, your bed is more comfortable.

V: I’ll give you that. Me feet hang off the end of yours.

M: That is why you should snuggle me more when you sleep at my place. Your feet won’t hang off the bed then.

Victor winked at her again. They both laughed and continued towards the exit.


	9. A Charmed Friendship Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV Victor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor being Victor. Learning how to deal with all these pesky emotions....
> 
> I think I have had WWWAAAYYY too much fun with all the names he gives Kiro.
> 
> Smut, deeper conversations, and some surprises are in store!

Victor looked through the haze in his eyes to stare at the pile of documents he needed to do battle with. Normally the sound of her voice calmed him, brought him back to reality with a renewed vigor to continue his brawl with the ever-growing palisade of paper. Maybe this week had simply been too long for that to help this time.

M: You really can’t come with me?

V: No.

*Why does she want me to go so badly? She knows how much work I have.*

M: Just, “no”? Not, “I’m sorry, sweet and wonderful girlfriend. I know how much trouble you went through so I could join you, but I simply cannot attend.”

V: You really think I would say something like that?

M: Well, it would be nice if you would, once in a while, you know?

V: So, you are saying you want me to change?

*Good God, this woman can’t let anything be today can she?*

M: No! I’m not saying that! I am just saying that you could appreciate the things that others do for you occasionally….

*Ugh. I am really not in the mood for this right now. My mind is on too many things to play around with this verbal fussing of hers.*

V: Ok, (slight pause) I don’t want to attend Kiro’s concert. I would go for you and you alone; but my board is useless, and they have left me with a lot of work to do. If I go with you instead of doing my work, then LFG will lose a lot of money and I will no longer be able to invest in your company. Or in your friend’s careers…. I appreciate that you want me to be there with you, but it isn’t going to happen.

*She’s silent right now. Probably biting her lip.*

V: Stop biting your lip.

M: Hey! How did you…

V: Because I know you.

M: Rrrgh! Then you know how much you frustrate me!

V: I bet your cheeks are red right now too.

Victor felt the dumb grin blossoming slowly across his lips. He loved teasing her so.

M: Why do I like you again?

*Sassy girl.*

V: Because I’m sexy.

Victor raised his eyebrow at the phone, smirking whilst waiting for her retort. This is more the conversation that he had in mind.

M: Don’t you raise your eyebrow all sexy like that at me!

*Damn.*

V: What makes you think I’m raising my eyebrow.

M: Because I know you too.

Had any other person called him out like this, he would have been furious. But when Marissa did it, he felt fuzzy on the inside. He liked that she knew him, that she could surprise him in the strangest of ways at the strangest of moments.

M: What did you mean by investing in my “friends careers”?

*Ugh, so close… Here we go.*

V: Kiro’s world tour.

M: You were the investor he was talking about?

V: Yes… I thought you knew.

*I know I talked to her about this. It was before her and I had ever…. Why is she concerned with it now?*

M: I thought you didn’t like Kiro.

V: I don’t.

M: Then why invest in his career?

V: It was a smart business move.

M: Really? Is that it? Just business??

He didn’t want to go into all the thoughts that were in his head. Not the ones that were there right now, nor the ones that roamed dangerously through his crush-addled brain when he first signed that bloody contract.

V: What else would it be?

M: I’m not sure, but you are not telling me the whole story. I know you were jealous of him. You thought that he and I were intimate. Why would you invest in him if that’s the way you felt?

V: (sighs)

M: Vic, talk to me.

*How can she do that? How can she disarm me so completely with that soft voice of hers? This doe-eyed dummy will be my undoing….*

Victor resigned himself to give her enough of an explanation to satisfy her immediate line of questions. He had too much to do and would rather have time to speak with her about this when he could see her face. He knew that they hadn’t gotten very good at the “couples” communication thing yet, and discussions seemed to end more successfully if they were in each other’s direct presence.

V: I knew you enjoyed his music. You were always talking about it. I had Goldman run the numbers on him, and it looked like a sound investment. I had everything in the works before I suspected that you and he knew each other personally. At that time, I couldn’t stop what was already being put into place. I didn’t want to back out of what was actually a really good deal, and… well

M: Well, what?

V: You and I hadn’t started seeing each other yet. I thought it a little rash to pull out of a business deal just because I had feelings for you and thought you were dating Kiro.

M: Hmmm.

V: What?

M: I still don’t think that is everything.

V: What else do you think there is?

*Can a person damage their sight from rolling their eyes too much? I’ll have Goldman check.*

Victor began to type the email to his assistant.

M: I think you need to be honest with me.

V: (sighs) I was being honest.

He added “check for damage to the vocal cords and throat from sighing in exasperation too much” to his email.

M: Being honest means the whole truth, not just the parts you are comfortable with.

V: Fine.

M: Fine?

*I have too much to do to continue this conversation. I wanted to hear her voice because I missed her, not get the 3rd degree because of one of the members of her “fan club.”*

V: I thought that if I kept my investment in him, and if he ever, you know, “did anything” to you, I could use it to threaten him.

M: Victor!!

There was silence on the other end.

*This is the reason why I wanted to talk to you in person, dummy. You are taking this the wrong way.*

M: Did you seriously think that you could use your investment in Kiro to threaten him if he and I ever… ever...

*Yup, totally taking it the wrong way.*

V: It’s not like that. If you and I hadn’t ended up together, if it had been you and Kiro; I wouldn’t have… Not unless he hurt you.

Silence again. Victor hated that silence. This almost felt like the whole Gavin debacle all over again.

V: You’re not saying anything. Are you mad at me?

M: No. It is a little sweet, that you thought that way. But…. It is a little creepy too.

V: Sweet and creepy?

M: More sweet than creepy.

V: I’ll take that.

*Now, hopefully I can get her to change the subject.*

M: So, since you invested in his tour, you don’t want to come to the kick-off show?

*Damn it.*

V: No.

M: Ugh, you can’t take just a few hours?

V: With the current pile of documents on my desk? Not to mention the international calls I need to make. Have you not been listening to me at all this week?

M: No, I have. I just really wanted you to come with me tonight. I thought you could use a break. We have barely seen each other this week and you need to relax.

V: And you think that going to the concert, of a man who so obviously wants to fuck you, would relax me?

*Shit... I didn’t mean to say that out loud.*

M: What!

V: Don’t play coy.

*That either… I really need to get my mind and my mouth on the same page here.*

M: Kiro and I are friends, Victor, that is IT! You KNOW that!

V: Like Gavin was your “friend.”

M: Hey!

*Well fuck. Had to mention that punk again didn’t I? Wait to go Victor. You can reduce a board room full of stone cold business men into a quivering mess, but you can’t properly argue with your girlfriend….*

V: You know what I meant.

M: I guess I don’t. You still bring it up!

V: Marissa, listen to me carefully…

M: What.

*Great, if she wasn’t mad before, she is now. Maybe I’m the dummy here.*

V: (sighs) You are friends with these men. They are not friends with you. That was apparent by what happened with Gavin. You and I have worked through that incident and it has been put behind us. But you have not yet learned from what happened. You seem to be oblivious to what guys like that really want. Gavin wanted more than friendship with you. Kiro does as well. And the fact that you do not see it worries me. Not that you are interested in Kiro, but that you may end up in a situation that you shouldn’t be in because of your naivety.

M: So, I am oblivious and naïve?

*Yes, yes, I am the dummy here.*

V: In matters like this, yes. I find it an endearing part of you. I don’t have any problems protecting you from what you are naïve to, but I do have a problem when it creates tension between us.

M: You think I am naïve, but I think you are over-jealous.

*Why on earth can’t I stop?*

V: Over-jealous?

M: Yep. I admit, I didn’t quite realize how Gavin felt. But it wasn’t because I was oblivious to it. I simply didn’t want to assume I knew without him telling me. As for Kiro,

V: Kiro wants you. And he will continue to want you until walk away from him. You cannot just be “friends” with someone who feels that way about you Marissa! Trust me, I know.

M: What do you mean by that?

*Crap.*

V: Why do you think we weren’t “friends”?

M: Umm…

V: My heart couldn’t handle it. Being close to you, yet so far away. I almost couldn’t handle the business relationship we had.

*I really wish I could see her face right now. I don’t like saying these kinds of thing to her when I’m not near her.*

M: Oh Victor…

*Ok, she liked that. Ok brain and mouth, you need to keep working together like that!*

V: I know that I get jealous and over-protective, but I can’t help myself when it comes to you. I don’t want any other man to even look at you.

M: You do know I told Kiro about us, right?

V: When did that happen?

Victor was trying to suppress the surprise in his voice. His chest felt tight. He was proud she told that cheeky little glitter bomb about their relationship.

M: I have been talking to him for the past 2 weeks about his tour’s kick-off concert. He had a lot of ideas on how he wanted to go about it. Since my company is the one producing it for him, I have had to talk with him quite a bit. I told him about you and me right away, so he knew that when we were talking it was only business related.

V: Maybe you are right. Maybe I am more over-jealous than you are naïve.

*And maybe this will be then end of her badgering me to see that infernal concert.*

M: So…. You really can’t come tonight?

*Ugh*

Victor hit send on his email to Goldman. The list of exasperation related health issues to be researched was simply getting too long for Goldman to be able to turn around a quick response for him.

V: No.

M: Ugh. Ok. I will go and watch Kiro’s concert alone. Do you think you will have any time tonight?

V: Doubt it.

Marissa sighed. Victor knew she wanted to see him. He wanted to see her too.

V: Why do you have to go?

M: Because it’s my company producing this concert! I need to go. It’s good business!

*Just good business??*

Victor was painfully aware he was raising his eyebrow at that moment, and really wished she hadn’t pointed it out earlier.

V: Not because you are Kiro’s fan?

M: Hey!

V: Now who is only telling half-truths?

*Two can play at this game little dummy.*

M: Ok, ok… Point taken!

V: (chuckling) Well?

M: Well what?

V: You made me say it.

Victor’s dopey grin was full on right now. *Maybe phone conversations are good sometimes, she can’t see me smiling like an idiot.*

M: Ugh, ok. I am going tonight because my company is producing the concert, but also because I am a fan of Kiro’s music and he is my friend. I know you don’t like that I am friends with other guys, and I will take care to make sure I don’t put myself in any precarious situations.

V: Good girl.

M: Hey! I wouldn’t need to worry about such things if my over-protective boyfriend would come along with me!

V: Slightly threatening flattery will still not convince me that Kiro’s concert is more important than what is on my desk right now.

M: Ok fine. Can you at least let me know when you are finished tonight? You have been going home late all week and you aren’t sleeping well. I’m worried.

V: I don’t want to worry you. I will text you when I am finished for the evening. I have another call now, I’m hanging up.

Victor hadn’t meant to press the button so quickly, but Goldman had walked into his office to take him to the board room for the conference call. He wished he would have told her “Good-bye” at least.

********

Victor wondered if his head would dent the wooden conference table or if it would work the other way around. He supposed it would depend on how hard he hit. Perhaps the angle of his neck could be a contributing factor to the damage caused to either table or head.

The static from the horrific phone connection grated in his ears. He was sorely wishing he hadn’t demanded top of the line phone equipment in these rooms. The speaker on the conference hub was amazing. Amazing on how well it projected the static sound against the walls. It reverberated twice over throughout the room.

Even if his head would only damage the table, perhaps it would deafen him temporarily. Then, he could listen to the sweet sounds of his ears ringing instead if the insufferable sound of static.

V: (half attempting a growl) Say again?

Board Member 1: Sorry, again connec… bad…. Receptio….

Another Board member unmuted his line.

*Great, now the sound of the dog’s nails on hardwood floors could be added to the sounds of static and broken speech.*

Board Member 2: Victor, I think he is trying to say that the partners in the middle east aren’t happy.

V: I got that. What ELSE is he trying to say?

Victor’s voice threw frozen daggers at those in the call. Like all the razor-sharp icicles falling off the eaves at once. He had been on this call for too long. Going over the same things he had been going over for weeks now. All with the same unendurable results. And all because of these chthonian board members of his.

Board Member 1: Couldn’t we….. with HSB…. Until….. calm…… profit.

V: (fully growling) The next person to mention HSB will be terminated from their position effective immediately.

Board Member 2: Victor, we have done all we can on our own with these investors and partner. They feel like we are going back on our word.

*Great now the mutt is barking.*

Victor wasn’t sure if he meant the dog in the background or his board member.

V: We aren’t going back on MY word. I have had the same stance and given the same direction since the beginning. You are the ones who are “going back on your word” because you were spouting nonsense without consulting me first.

Board Member 1: Can… only…. Something… tried… difficult….market

*Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop!*

V: I will disconnect the next person who has dogs barking in the background or cannot seem to find a cell tower close enough to get good reception. It seems that none of you are taking this seriously, and I have half a mind to fire each and every one of you this very moment. I have already let go 5 of your peers who were unable to meet my deadlines of resolving this issue. The only reason the rest of you haven’t met with the same fate is because your discussions with our investors and partners were on-going. If you are all telling me now that these discussions are done, and we are in the same position we were in a month ago, then I will be expecting your resignations before this call is finished.

The ice-cold storm that was his words resulted a spewing cacophony of fearful apologies amidst the background of static, barking dogs, trains, sirens, and what seemed to be circus music through the conference hub’s speakers.

Victors forehead met his fingertips. He really wanted it to be the conference table meeting his forehead. But, Goldman was sitting a few seats away from him. Eyes wide with fear. He chuckled internally at the panic that the poor man would experience if Victor really did start banging his head against the table.

Once the noise finally subsided, one brave soul still had enough balls to address him.

Board member 2: Victor, all of this could be solved by you coming here yourself. You said you weren’t the one going back on their word and that we were the ones who were.

Victor: If I need go back to each of these investors, and each of these partners myself, then the lot of you are fired. I’m ending this call now. I expect to have better news or resignations by tomorrow evening.

Goldman pressed the button, effectively ending the call. Victor sat in blessed silence for a few moments. Then his personal phone buzzed against the wooden table. The sound sent needles down his spine as if he were reliving the call that had just ended.

Goldman: (standing up gathering his notes and laptop) Boss, is there anything I can get you before I leave for the evening?

V: If I need anything I will get it myself.

Goldman: Ok, I will have the research you asked me for by tomorrow morning.

V: What research?

*What in the seven hells was this man talking about?*

Goldman: Oh, um, the email you sent earlier today. I haven’t heard back from all the experts yet, but I do have a complete analysis on the effects of rolling your eyes too much. The specialists for the other items are all international and I will most likely have their responses in my inbox to compile for you in the morning.

Victor just stared at the man. He couldn’t believe that Goldman was actually doing that inane research. Victor’s phone buzzed again, reminding him he had an unread text message.

Goldman: Good-night boss, I need to get going.

Victor barely registered the man as he nodded his approval for Goldman to leave. His phone buzzed again. He picked it up and turned it off without looking at it. He needed to think and didn’t want to hear how excited Marissa was about Kiro’s concert.

It was a few hours, and an eternity of paperwork later that Victor finally turned his phone on to view Marissa’s text. It was probably one of those “Selfies” she was always sending him. Probably with her in some ridiculous pose with Kiki or Willow from their front row seats. He did promise that he would text her when he finished for the evening. He knew she wouldn’t get the response right away. The concert was at the very least half way through.

Victors eyes and heart felt like they were going to both pop out of his body as he read his girlfriend’s text.

** _M: Kiro got the two of us backstage passes. I am letting you know that yours will be at the ticket counter if you happen to change your mind and join me. Don’t worry, I won’t barrage you with selfies from backstage!_ **

Victor saw white for a moment and it was like an out of control high speed train took over his stream of conscious thought.

She was with the annoyingly audacious cherub backstage. Backstage is where all the groupies went to lustily worship their idol like rock stars. Backstage and tour buses. But there wasn’t a tour bus this time, it was just back stage. Backstage, where his Marissa was. Where Marissa was…. With him…. Victor’s exact opposite…..

Never in the history of the telephone had a number been dialed so quickly. Victor demanded his car service be out front waiting for him before the elevator doors to the lobby opened. He grabbed his suit jacket and jogged down the hall. Waiting for those large silver doors to open in front of him was pure torture. Whoever invented elevators must have never had a girlfriend to rescue from a saucy, sentient ball of bubble gum cotton candy.

Victor was making a mental note to have Goldman investigate how to get faster elevators into the building when the doors opened. He was sure it was their normal speed, but it seemed to take an aeon for them to open far enough to let his body through. He stood at the panel of buttons rapid pressing the number 1. He knew this wouldn’t make the doors shut faster. He knew the speed at which he repeatedly pressed the button didn’t directly correlate to the speed the elevator would travel, and still he did it anyway.

When he finally reached the lobby, he was thanking every deity he could remember that the car service was already there. He made another mental note to have Goldman give them a large bonus this month as he gave his destination in a hurried bark to the driver.

*********

Victor looked at his watch for the 5th time since entering the car. He was impatient. It was late, and he really did not want to be going to this concert. He was sure it was almost over, but she was backstage. Backstage with Kiro. She would have been watching him prance around singing and dancing all night. And then he was going to be backstage with her after. Victor’s jaw tightened in reflex to his stream of thoughts. His panicked state still causing adrenaline to flow though his veins.

They were literally 5 blocks from the concert venue and stuck in traffic. Victor could hear the cheering, and the thumping of the music even from this distance. The bass line seemed to be fast and it was causing his heart to speed up even more. Or maybe it was his need to see Marissa, and to know she was alright. Either way, he couldn’t just sit there anymore.

Victor exited the car, telling his driver that he would contact him once the concert was finished.

Victor walked as fast as he could without looking like he was rushed. His heart beat continued to rise as he came closer to the concert venue.

Getting his pass from the ticket booth was easy, and it calmed him considerably. Victor felt he could finally think clearly again. Making his way backstage proved a little more difficult. It seemed that there was a throng of fans waiting for the concert to be over, waiting to see if they could see Kiro leaving the building.

Victor laughed at that internally. The kid still had a quarter of his concert left, not to mention curtain calls and encores. These fans were truly devoted. Crazy…. But, devoted. He hated that the bratty little sunspot got so much attention, but it was money in his pocket at this point.

Returning to his normal composed and calculated self, Victor navigated the prepubescent sea of idol worshipers. His racing mind had slowed its pace, and Victor began to reflect on the last 30 minutes. He couldn’t quite figure out exactly why he disliked Kiro with such vehemence. Before Marissa, Victor never cared about comparing himself to other men. He knew she was to blame for this new inane need to be an “alpha male.” To beat out the competition when it comes to his mate. He pinched the bridge of his nose and growled to himself. This woman was going to be the death of him.

It was only a momentary thought. Then the alpha male in him took over. He saw her across the backstage area. She was holding her hands clasped together in front of her chest. A dreamy look on her face as she stared at the spectacle on stage. Victor’s breath caught, she looked beautiful. His ears kicked in at that moment and he noted that Kiro was singing a slow and sultry love ballad. Alpha mode went into overdrive as his lengthy strides carried him quickly to his quarry.

********

Victor didn’t want to startle her too much. He wanted so badly to reach out and touch her, to surround her with his arms and turn that dreamy look she was giving towards the stage to himself. He settled for leaning in to whisper in her ear.

V: Do you like his singing that much?

Marissa whipped around, her pupils blown out partly in surprise and partly in something that reminded Victor of a hazy lust like state.

M: Victor!!!!

Victor looked at her and couldn’t help but return her smile. With the haze cleared from her eyes, Marissa threw her arms around his neck and pulled him down into an embrace.

M: I’m so glad you came!

*She smells so good.*

V: (chuckling softly) Of course I came, I couldn’t leave you backstage by yourself.

*Not with that gyrating sugar dipped twerp anyway…*

M: I’m so happy right now! Thank you for being here!

*She’s happy I’m here. Not him, me. But what was that look on her face. What was she just thinking a second ago?*

V: (with a slight catch in his voice) You didn’t answer my question.

M: (tilting her head in confusion) What do you mean?

V: I asked if you liked his singing that much. The look on your face was quite dreamy.

M: (blushing) Oh, ah… That.

*This is worrisome. She doesn’t really blush like that unless it is something related to intimacy….*

Victor waited for Marissa to answer. He lifted her chin, so her eyes would meet his. Marissa’s blush became more pronounced.

He knew she couldn’t tell, but Victor was holding his breath. He wanted to shout, to accuse, to rend asunder anything between her and Kiro. “Alpha Mode” was telling him to take out the competition. But after the trouble that occurred because of that punk cop….. Because he jumped to conclusions about her relationship with Gavin, he needed to wait for her. To hear it from her.

M: Well, this song…. It reminds me…. Of, you know…. The first time we were… Together…...

Victor knew she was the relief on his face. There was no way to hide it. Internally Victor was imagining himself doing an end-zone dance of epic proportions.

*I really need to talk to a therapist. I think this woman is making me crazy.*

Victor flashed her a smile. She felt his grip around her waist tighten as she buried her face in the lapels of his jacket.

*I guess, if this is how crazy feels, then I will just be crazy…*

V: I guess you really have missed me this week.

He didn’t try to hide the grin on his face, or the sound of happiness in his voice. She nodded into his jacket, and Victor knew she was still trying to hide the flustered blooms of red on her face. That only made him laugh out loud.

M: So, you are saying you didn’t miss me?

*Even that adorable fake pout of hers drives me insane.*

V: Not at all, why do you think I came here tonight?

Marissa emerged from her hiding spot in the folds of his jacket to gaze at him. He saw a soft smile on her face.

*She loves it when I tease her like this.*

M: Good!

Marissa turned around to face the stage once again and Kiro’s song was coming to an end. Victor rested his chin on the top of her head as he circled his arms gently around her shoulders. He pulled her close, so she could lean against him. They both stood there, slightly swaying to the last notes of Kiro’s song. As it ended. Victor saw Kiro look over to the side stage where they were standing. He could swear he saw that insolent swaggering flower petal wink at them.

*******

M: We better move Victor. The stage crew is going to be coming through here to change set pieces for his last 3 songs.

V: Mmmmm, where should we go?

M: Near the dressing rooms. At least for a few minutes.

Victor’s arms slid from atop hers to curl around her shoulders as they awkwardly moved in tandem to get out of the stage crew’s way. Victor couldn’t help but smile at her as she was keeping a watchful eye on some of the larger set pieces going in and out of the wings.

M: Do you need to do that?

V: Do what?

M: Look at me like that…

V: Why can’t I look admiringly at my girlfriend? Especially when she looks so adorable?

M: Because you never do this!

V: Do too.

M: Well, not in public anyway!

V: So?

M: So??? You are making me blush!

Victor’s baritone chuckle rippled through his chest as Marissa turned to look at him.

V: What’s that look for?

M: What has gotten into you? Were you rolling and smoking those legal documents you had to sign or what?

Victor let out a loud and hearty laugh.

*She is sassy today. I love how bold she is being right now.*

Marissa slapped playfully at his arm.

V: (with a wide grin on his face) I haven’t been smoking anything. I guess I am just high off of you right now.

It was Marissa who raised a brow at Victor’s playful tone. Victor stroked her cheek lightly and then poked her in the forehead with his index finger.

V: Aren’t you the one trying to get me to be more affectionate? Here I am, being affectionate, and you don’t want it?

He knew he had a point, but he couldn’t quite figure out why he was trying to make that point. Victor had never been the type for public affection. He knew it was his jealousy of Kiro that was currently spurring him on. He felt his “Alpha mode” going into overdrive. He wanted to keep her as close to him as he could get her. He wanted her to smile brighter for him than she did for any other man. He would give her anything she wanted, anything she asked for if she just continued to choose him

*I feel like I can’t hold her close enough right now. *

As this thought meandered through Victor’s scull, Marissa looked up into his eyes and took a deep breath. He wondered what she saw there. The music on stage started a low thrumming that reverberated through the entirety of his body. Victor felt a well-known coil low in his core, and her scent surrounded him.

Victor’s arm slipped around her waist, pulling her closer to the suggestive carnality that was radiating through every fiber of his being. He sensed her body tensing in familiar anticipation. Victor leaned down to capture her lips in his.

Marissa pulled back for air, but before she could get any word out Victor spoke.

V: Only a few more songs for sure.

The side of his mouth quirked in a boyish and playful smirk. Those cool yet scorching eyes searching hers for any sign of protest. When she was unable to produce any, Victor’s grip on her loosened. He looked around with a seriously mischievous expression. Victor then grabbed her hand and led Marissa down a short hallway. He looked around again and opened a door, pulling her inside with him.

It seemed this was a broom closet, but at that point Victor could care less. He felt like he was in full-rut. He needed her. And that need was outweighing any other rational thought. Within a second of entering the dark tiny room Victor had hoisted her up in his arms and pressed her against the wall. He shut the door and began furiously kissing her neck and collar bone. A low moan escaped her.

M: Victor! We’re in public!

Victor knew she was saying something. She was probably protesting, albeit weakly, but he couldn’t hear her. The sound of his heart beat was too loud in his ears. He did hear her gasp as he slid his hands up the silky skin her thigh, underneath the skirt she had on. A low wanton groan freed itself from his chest as his found the straps to her garter.

*My God. This is my undoing. This is my death. Oh, what a sweet way to die.*

V: You have never worn a garter belt before. You had to wear it tonight…. Do you have any idea what you do to me?

He knew his voice was raspy and full of need, and Victor’s head went spinning as she bucked her hips into him. The roll of her body meeting his, her beautiful face, her perfect form against him, sent him reeling into the depths of pleasure. His rut-addled brain acting separately from the rest of him as her heat burned him, the flames of desire reducing him to ash. With another groan Victor made quick work of his zipper. He couldn’t tell if it was the thumping of the music or their heartbeats that put the two of them into a wild and fast paced rhythm. Soon he was panting; chasing his end with her legs wrapped around his waist and her lips wrapped around the cuff of his ear.

Victor was being louder than he usually was during their lovemaking sessions. He never thought he held back any of the times they were together before, but this time things felt different. His groans and gasping calls of her name came with a frequency and an urgency to them. It felt like if he held them in, if he didn’t call her name, she would disappear in front of him. The earnestness of his lips on her neck, his erratic thrusting, he was unraveling in a way he never had for her. He had never been so raw, so exposed, and he gave this newly reached level of himself to her wholly.

Victor held her close as they came down of their shared high. Again, almost like she would disappear before him. Marissa nuzzled his neck. He pulled back slightly to wonder in the depths of her eyes. She quickly buried her head in his chest again. Victor stroked her long hair and planted a kiss on the crown of her head.

*So, this is what real love feels like.*

Victor had known from the beginning how deeply he cared for Marissa. He knew how serious he was about her. He had been afraid to admit how deep it all went. He knew it was love, but he didn't realize how true it could feel. He pushed away the thought that emotions this raw could exist. It surprised him, coming out into his thoughts so brashly, so dazzlingly honest; in a moment like this.

M: We better get back out there before someone notices we are missing.

V: (with a slight smile) You mean, before someone notices you are missing. No one cares that I am here.

M: I care that you are here!

V: And you are the only one that matters to me anyway.

Victor flashed her another grin. His rut-driven urging was sated for the moment and his heart was warm with her. Marissa opened the closet door and peeked around the corner. The coast was clear. The two of them slipped out and walked back down the hall hand in hand and Kiro’s last official song of the night began.

********

K: Wow!!! 4 encores and they are still going! I can’t do 5. I’m exhausted!

Kiro came bounding up to Marissa and Victor with a grin that threatened to engulf the entire backstage area.

V: (with sarcasm that barley registered to anyone but Marissa) It seems like you still have a lot of energy.

Marissa elbowed him, and Victor shot her a faux look of hurt.

M: Kiro, you did amazing! I am so proud of you!

K: (eyeing Victor) Yea, I’m still coming down off the adrenaline rush, if I do much more I will be completely worthless tomorrow for my interviews.

M: We don’t want that!

K: No, we don’t!

Kiro began to laugh and Marissa joined in as she began to gravitate towards that smiling lollipop of joy. He noticed her slight drift towards Kiro and the grip he had on her waist tightened. Victor knew the kid noticed this because he had the intrepidity to address him.

K: Thank you for coming Victor. It means a lot to me to have a supporter like you. Your financial backing is the reason I was onstage tonight, and it’s the reason I can go on such a large world tour. I will forever be in your debt!

Kiro gave Victor another of his winning grins. Victor’s hands tightened on Marissa’s waist yet again. Marissa stifled a laugh.

*Is she enjoying this? How can she feel so happy when I feel so possessive?*

V: (in a cool and smooth tone that was in complete juxtaposition to his body language) I was glad I could make it for the end at least. It’s nice to see my investment working so hard.

K: (with a smile on his face that didn’t quite reach his eyes) Glad you are happy! As your investment, I will have to be sure to work extra hard…. Right Marissa??

*What did that grinning little marshmallow urchin just say??*

M: (with admonishment) Kiro! You are being inappropriate again!

*Good girl!*

Victor was proud that Marissa could see Kiro’s behavior was less than mature.

Kiro just grinned back at her. His eyes wandered up to Victor again and he gave a wink.

*That little……*

Victor knew that Kiro was baiting him into acting like, well, like he normally acted. To what purpose and end…. that Victor could accurately guess at; and he wasn’t about to let that junk-food monger win.

*We will see who plays this game better, you snarky little fairy-tale creature.*

As Victor was about to show Kiro how immature he was being, Marissa stepped in.

M: So, who are you interviewing with tomorrow? I thought you were leaving for Sydney right away…

K: Nah, I have interviews with some local papers and blogs. Then the afternoon should be all the international media outlets wanting a scoop on how the first performance of the tour went, and what they can expect when I come to “their town.” Ya know, things like that….

Victor loosened his grip on Marissa as Kiro started to talk business.

*Good, let the snippy little fallen angel talk business. Keeps him from flirting.*

Victor couldn’t understand why Marissa wanted him to accept her friendship with Kiro so badly. The kid was obviously vying for her attention, and she simply couldn’t see it. He was playing games even now. Victor needed to put him in his place. If even in a small way.

V: Sydney is in 3 days, then you only have 1-day in between all your other stops. It’s an aggressive schedule. Do you have any back up plans?

K: (surprised at Victor’s question) Back up? Well, I have done tours like this before. It hasn’t been a problem yet.

V: What happens if your flights come across bad weather? If the next venue has issues? If you get hurt or sick? The performance will either need to be cancelled and rescheduled, or you will have to push all performances out. I had not yet received any secondary proposals as to what happens when you come across delays. I will need one before you set out, so it can be presented to my board.

*Let’s see if this glorified theme park mascot can pull it together in a few days.*

K: Oh, ah, well my manager normally handles all of that. Your board already knew, I thought. They came with an HBS rep yesterday saying they would handle any delays.

Victor’s grip tightened on Marissa so much she let out a squeak.

V: (narrowing his eyes) They were mistaken. If you will excuse me for a moment…

Victor approached Kiro’s manager. Savin instantly froze in his tracks as Victor turned his glare on the man.

V: So, you have been talking with my board members?

Savin: Yes, sir. They came yesterday to introduce some HBS reps. I appreciate you sending them. I feel better not having to worry about working around delays anymore.

The storm in Victors eyes raged harder. Savin visibly shrank back. Victor knew it wasn’t this man’s fault, but he was going to make it crystal clear that HBS would NOT be involved in this tour.

V: (in a low almost threatening tone) My board members have jumped the gun here. There are no deals or partnerships between LFG and HBS. I am sorry that you got wrapped up in the middle of this, but HBS will not have anything to do with Kiro’s tour. Unfortunately, I that means you will need to present me with your proposal on how your agency will be handling any delays throughout the tour.

Savin was stunned and began stuttering. Victor felt a little bad for him, but if Savin was worth his salt as an agent he would be able to pull it together.

Savin: But, But… I have a lot to do yet with Kiro’s interviews and all. I mean, I don’t think I can get you a proposal for the whole tour before we leave. Your board members came to me 2 weeks ago and told me I shouldn’t worry about it. That LFG and their business partners will handle it!

V: I understand your concern. Get me the proposal for the first 5 dates before you leave, and the rest can come after Kiro’s second performance.

Savin: I’m not sure I have the bandwidth necessary to make that happen.

Savin still had a frightened and sad look on his face, but it didn’t reach his eyes. Victor knew that look well. He had seen it many times. Savin wanted to negotiate. Savin had no clue what he was in for if he started that. Victor was tired, and he wanted to get Marissa away from that flippant walking beach vacation as soon as possible.

V: (in a deep and commanding tone) If you have any issues over the next few days, you can call Goldman to assist you. I will look forward to getting your proposal before you leave.

With that, Victor turned away from Savin. He was done dealing with Savin, done dealing with his board, done dealing with HBS, and definitely done dealing with the sight that was before his very eyes.

Kiro was feeding Marissa chocolates.

*That’s it, I’m taking her home. Now.*

As Victor took a step toward Marissa and Kiro, Savin spoke up.

Savin: Well, I could just give you the plans that HBS came up with. It may be easier….

That was the final straw. Victor let loose on the agent.

V: (loudly) I did not sign off on any HBS participation, regardless of what you heard from my board members. I expect that you will have your secondary plans in case the need to cancel or postpone a performance comes up.

Savin’s shoulders fall in defeat. Victor felt annoyed yet satisfied at the look on Savin’s face. He knew the discussion was over. Now to attend to the other matter at hand. Kiro, and his attention to Marissa.

He glanced over at her felt his face soften. He smiled as he walked over. Victor put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in for a light doting peck on her cheek.

Victor looked over at Kiro, who seemed perturbed at the interruption.

*I’m not to be out done by an immature rainbow in human form.*

V: My apologies Kiro. I didn’t mean to make this all about business. You should be celebrating your brilliant performance and resting up for your interviews tomorrow.

A look flashed across Kiro’s eyes and then he returned his wide beaming smile to his face. Victor hated that smile. He wanted to wipe it off the kids’ face.

K: No worries boss man! Marissa and I had already kicked off the celebration anyways!

Kiro brandished the box of chocolates in front of Victor.

K: She gave me these before the concert started, but we are just now getting to try them. Want one?

V: (with his brow furrowed) No.

Savin walked up to them in that moment, still obviously shaken by his conversation with Victor.

Savin: It seems that you will have everything you need first thing tomorrow. Sorry about the misunderstanding. I will be sure to check with you, or Goldman at least, on any future communications with the LFG board.

Victor nodded. Savin seemed relieved. As Savin turned to smile at Kiro he saw the box of candy that was in the star’s hands.

Savin: (grabbing the box from Kiro) Hey! That is not part of your diet! You need to keep healthy for this tour!

K: No fair! Marissa gave me those as a present! It’s just a little candy! Come on!

Victor hoped that Marissa couldn’t see the smile he was keeping at bay.

*This guy is too immature for her.*

Savin shook his head and walked away. He turned as he reached a garbage can.

Savin: (as he dumped the box into the trash) Kiro, don’t let your “celebrations” (making the action with his hands) keep you up too late. Your first interview is at 8am sharp.

At that, Savin turned again and walked down the hall. Victor could see the confusion on Marissa’s face. He knew she didn’t understand what Savin meant by “celebrations.” Part of him loved the fact that she saw the world through such a lens of innocence, and part of him worried how much trouble that would cause for her.

K: Aww man! Those were good too!

*Good, the diminutive gumdrop was pouting. Yet another example of immaturity.*

Victor especially enjoyed the look on Kiro’s face when Marissa laughed. But his joy was short lived as his wonderful, thoughtful and kind girlfriend reached into her purse and pulled out another box.

K: Miss Chips! You are the best!

M: (still laughing) I figured Savin would catch you, so I was prepared this time!

Kiro pulled Marissa away from Victor. He threw his arms around her and picking her up, he spun in a circle.

Victor was about to tear his throat out.

M: Kiro! Put me down!

Kiro laughed but acquiesced. He didn’t let her go though. His arm replaced where Victor’s had been around her shoulders. Victor glared at Kiro. “Alpha mode” was fully raging when the popstar made his next move.

Kiro clapped Victor on the shoulder with his free hand effectively put himself between the couple.

K: So! You two joining me?

Victor wanted to snarl.

Kiro began to lead the two of them toward the throng of fans who were waiting across the room behind several large and menacing looking security guards.

Victor pulled away from Kiro noticing that Marissa did the same. She shot Victor a questioning look and he did his best to convey his “never in a million years” look to her. He was relieved that she caught his silent request.

M: I don’t think so Kiro. Victor and I have had a hard week and we both need some good rest tonight.

Kiro pouted again. He turned to the fans and his security guards and made the “V” sign with his hand. The security guards nodded and turned towards the horde of excitable fans.

K: Aww! Ok, then. I guess I won’t argue with you. At least this time. But my final show is here, so you WON’T get out of celebrating with me then, ya hear??

M: Of course, Kiro! I will make sure we have a blow-out after party planned for your final show!

The two of them were smiling at each other when Kiro stuck out his hand towards Victor. Victor took his hand and the idol shook his in return with vigor.

K: Thanks for everything again man, really. Marissa – you did awesome tonight. I couldn’t have done this without you. And thanks for the candy too.

M: Kiro, you know you are the one who did awesome. You are so talented you make my job easy! Good luck on the rest of the tour. I expect to hear wonderful things about it!

Victor didn’t like how enthusiastic Marissa sounded, but at least they were leaving now. He felt the tension he didn’t realize was in his shoulders lessen.

Kiro winked at her.

*One of these days I will wipe that smug look of his face.*

Marissa turned her smile from Kiro to Victor and the two of them started walking down the hall to the exit. Victor hadn’t taken more than a single step before Kiro grabbed his arm. Marissa had kept walking. Once she was a few steps away Kiro leaned in close to him. Victor noted that all the joy, charm, and warm-fuzzy vibes were absent from Kiro’s gaze.

*So, it was all an act.*

Kiro whispered just loud enough for Victor to hear.

K: You just keep being you Victor. It’ll make things easier, even sweeter for me when I, as her “best friend,” get to rescue her from the big bad CEO.

*The kid’s got the balls to tell me what his plan is. Good, I know how to fight it then. And that starts with her realizing what kind of guy he really is…”

Victor tilted his head to the side and pulled his arm out of Kiro’s grasp. Kiro didn’t seem surprised, but he didn’t react either. Victor turned his back to Kiro and strode to catch up with Marissa. She gave him a worried look as he walked up to her.

V: Don’t worry, just a word between two men who care about you.

It seemed to Victor that Marissa didn’t quite believe him. As he was about to tell her it was, again, nothing for her to worry about, a look of confusion crossed her face. Victor followed her gaze to Kiro and saw he was walking the opposite direction with two women.

V: It was a signal.

She gave him another look of surprise and confusion. Victor laughed and pulled her into his arms.

*Sweet innocent woman. It seems that I will always get to enjoy protecting you.*

V: I told you, you were oblivious and naïve.

M: Hey! Kiro always does the V sign when he takes selfies or sees fans. It would be weird if I didn’t assume that was what he was doing.

Victor rolled his eyes at her and smiled. She stuck out her lower lip.

V: Don’t pout, you look like that brat over there when you do.

M: That brat! Kiro and I are the same age!

V: Generally, you act more mature than he does; but not when you pout like that.

*Planting seeds of doubt about Kiro. Carefully….*

Victor winked at her. He knew he had it in him to be playful too. She was the only one he wanted to be impish like this with. She play-slapped his arm for the second time that night.

M: Don’t tease!

V: (chuckling) Ok, I won’t tease if you won’t pout.

M: Can’t guarantee that.

V: Then I won’t guarantee that I won’t tease you.

M: Ugh, you are so frustrating!

V: I thought you liked it when I teased you. You seemed to enjoy it thoroughly during our last date.

Victor gave her a sly grin.

V: (planting a quick kiss on her lips) If it frustrates you so, I guess I will have to stop.

*I don’t think I will ever get tired of seeing her face blush like that.*

M: Victor!

V: What?

Victor gave her another grin and put his arm around her. He knew she had given up the fight.

V: My place or yours tonight?

M: Yours. You have better food for breakfast than I do.

Victor was taken aback by Marissa’s quick decision. He shot her a quizzical look.

*She seems in rare form tonight. We may yet have a little fun before we go to sleep.*

M: Plus, your bed is more comfortable.

V: I’ll give you that. Me feet hang off the end of yours.

M: That is why you should snuggle me more when you sleep at my place. Your feet won’t hang off the bed then.

Victor winked at her again. They both laughed and continued towards the exit.

******

Victor felt the competitive alpha-male mode receding as they stepped outside. He was almost embarrassed that he could lose his cool so quickly. But now that Marissa realized what her angelic friend was doing with those two women; Victor thought that it would be easier to convince her that Kiro wasn’t the innocent boy, the saint she always thought he was.

Perhaps it was that small turn of events that allowed him to calm down so quickly. He no longer felt threatened by Kiro, he still didn’t like the kid; but he wasn’t worried about Marissa being whisked away so easily. Not that he didn’t trust her, she was just to innocent in her own right to realize it was happening. He could protect her from that.

He loved this woman. Loved her with everything he had within him. Nothing was going to take her away from him. Not now.

*Unless, unless…. she doesn’t love me.*

Victor shook his head. He needed to figure out a way to tell her how he felt soon. And to find out in turn, how she did.


	10. A Charmed Friendship Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV Kiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiro may not be as sweet and innocent as he lets people think he is.

Kiro had been planning tonight’s performance for weeks. Not his concert of course. He had been planning that since he was a kid dreaming of his first big world tour. No, he had been planning on securing Marissa’s heart as his own for a while. Now that the big bad CEO had gotten himself involved, Kiro had to adjust his plans.

He almost choked on the salad he was eating when she bluntly mentioned that she and Victor had been dating. It may have been the only time in his career he was happy for his strict diet. He remembers faking his grimace and pointing to the bowl of leafy greens in front of him. Marissa had laughed and promised to sneak him some goodies later. She proceeded to tell him all about Victor and the shit Gavin pulled too. Although Kiro was happy Gavin was outta the game, he really didn’t like the idea of his main investor “investing” in Marissa.

Now he was going to have to wait. He hated waiting. It wasn’t often that the idol didn’t get what he wanted in the most immediate way possible. That is what had drawn him to Marissa in the first place. She didn’t fall all over herself to get his attention. She wasn’t a willing sacrifice on the altar of his God-ship and he wanted her all the more because of it.

He had spent so much time grooming her complacency, being the model of friendship and caring. Cooing sweetly as he showered her with compliments, charming her with his full and undivided attention when they were together. Gaining her trust and opening the doorway to something more. It hadn’t been an easy undertaking. She was quite dense when it came to things like this. It almost made things more exciting for him.

He knew it wasn’t love he was looking for. Love was a ridiculous thing that lured his fans into the hypnotic trance they experienced when in his presence. Kiro never wanted to feel that way. To feel like he wasn’t in control. To feel so deeply for another person it made you crazy, made you stupid. He was sure that there was some part of him buried deep within that wanted love like that, a love that involved his effort too. It was hard to acknowledge that existence when love was given so freely to him by others.

Kiro pulled out his phone, grinning to himself as he planned his conversation.

** _K: Hey Miss Chips!!_ **

** _M: Hi Kiro. Ready for tonight?_ **

*She answered right away. She must be excited too. This is going to be perfect.*

** _K: Totally excited! I am going to knock this outta the park! _ **

** _M: I know you will!_ **

** _K: I couldn’t have done it w/o you tho Miss Chips! You are the best producer around!!_ **

** _M: Aww, that is sweet. Thanks, Kiro. I wouldn’t be able to pull it off it you weren’t so talented though!_ **

*She was eating this up already. Hook, line, and sinker. Now to play the supportive friend and ask about that asshat parading around in expensive suits.*

** _K: So, um, your BF joining you tonight? I would really like to meet him. Ya know, to give him “the look” and stuff. Like “hey, you better treat my Miss Chips right!”. LOL_ **

** _M: Haha. Well, he has a lot of work to finish so he probably won’t be there for the beginning. He might be able to come towards the end. _ **

*That was a lie. No way in seven hells would Victor come to my concert, and most likely Victor isn’t happy that she was going to attend. Good…*

** _K: Aww! I WANTED to meet him! Oh well, maybe after. I feel bad that you are gonna be alone tho._ **

** _M: No worries! I won’t be alone! I’ll have thousands of other Kiro fans to enjoy your concert with!_ **

*Now to bait the trap.*

** _K: Hehe, isn’t that sweet of you. Hey! Why don’t you watch from backstage? My manager will be there, and I can see you in-between sets. That way you won’t be alone!_ **

** _M: I don’t know Kiro…._ **

*Add a little sugar to make her feel safe.*

** _K: Aw! Come on! I will leave a pass for you at the booth. Tell Victor there will be one for him as well. That way he can come on back when he gets there!_ **

** _M: Ok, that sounds great Kiro. Thank you, really…_ **

** _K: Perfect! I will see you 2nite at 7 sharp!_ **

** _M: See you then!_ **

*Game, Set, Match!*

Kiro set his phone on the nightstand and laid back against his pillow with a self-satisfied grin. The blankets next to him moved. He sighed and poked them with annoyance.

K: Hey, you are going to need to get going. I have a lot to do and can’t until leave you.

Fan: Aww, baby! But I want to stay with you!

K: (in a matter of fact kind of way) You can’t. Like I told you last night; you walk through those doors your mine until you walk back out. Then it’s like it never happened. You agreed to that before I ever touched you. Now please get moving.

Fan: How bout we have one more encore before I go?

Kiro looked into the woman’s eyes. He really hated it when they would agree to the one-night thing and not want to leave the next day. He was always so very explicit with his rules, and they never listened.

K: I have a concert tonight. I can’t be tired when I’m up on stage.

Fan: You don’t have to do any work at all. Just let me…

She batted her eyes at him and descended into the blankets. Kiro had half a mind to pick her up and toss her off the bed, but then he felt her tongue sliding down his abs to meet the head of his dick.

She mouthed him and started to twirl her tongue around the tip of his shaft.

Kiro sank deeper into the pillow with a pleased moan.

K: Don’t think this is going to keep you here another night. You are leaving when you are finished.

Kiro felt the woman nod her head in agreement as she pushed him into her throat. Kiro moaned again. Blowing off a little more steam before the show wouldn’t be a bad thing.

******

The atmosphere of the concert was electric. Thousands of screaming women chanting Kiro’s name. Almost like he put a spell on all of them. He was going on a world tour bigger than any he had ever been on before. The huge screens surrounding the concert venue flashed with pictures of Kiro as his fans worked themselves up. He was sunshine on a stick. His grin was rainbows and glitter, and his eyes beckoned even the strongest most resolute woman with their seductive yet innocent allure.

Even though his fame came easy, Kiro still worked hard. He involved himself in every detail of his performances. Sets, costumes, choreography, all of it. He was so used to multitasking that he finished the work quickly. He found himself with a lot of free time leading up to the performance. Kiro wanted a little quite time with Marissa before he went out on stage. He remembered the first performance she ever came to. He had just finished up with a fan releasing some of his pre-performance jitters and she had caught him in the closet. Poor dear wasn’t sure why he was in the closet, so he made some things up about needing quite time, about being nervous. She must have not seen the girl exiting the closet a minute earlier because Marissa believed every word.

He could play that to his advantage right now. Get the chance to talk with her a little before he went out there. If good-ole Vicky-boy showed up at some point, then Kiro would have at least had the opportunity to shake Marissa up a little before he left for his tour. If Victor didn’t show up….. Well, backstage is backstage….

Kiro was jolted out of his scheming by Marissa’s voice on the other side of the broom closet’s door.

M: Anyone home?

Stretching his neck *Guess the performance starts now.*

K: (muffled behind the door) No….

M: Oh, ok then. I guess I will just have to give these chocolates to the next person I see…

*The sweet treat brought me some sweet treats. How nice. I can use those later!*

K: (swinging the door wide open) Wait!

Kiro looked around wildly to see if they had been noticed by anyone else. Marissa stood there with a wide grin on her face. She was about to hand him the box of candy when he grabbed her and pulled her into the closet with him.

M: Kiro! Hey!

K: It’s ok Miss Chips. Did you get this candy for me?

Kiro made his eyes go as wide as he could. He knew they loved it when he looked like a puppy dog.

M: Yes, I figured I would need to lure you out of this closet before the show started. I know you like to hide before you go onstage.

K: I’m not hiding! I just need the quiet before I go out there!

M: (turning to leave the broom closet) Ok. I will let you have some quiet then. But only 5 more minutes. You are on in 10 and Savin is going to have a heart attack if you take any longer!

K: (sounding almost helpless) Wait! Miss Chips?

*Come on girl, don’t leave, stay here with me.*

M: Hmmm, what Kiro?

K: Can you stay here with me?

Kiro pouted and looked at his shoes.

*Gotta pour it on thick or she won’t feel like she needs to stay.*

M: Kiro, are you alright?

K: I’m just really nervous. I have never performed in front of a crowd this big before, and it’s only going to get bigger throughout the tour. I just need a few more minutes of quiet, but I don’t want to be alone. Can you stay with me?

*More of the puppy dog eyes, and her resolve will disappear.*

M: Ok, I will stay, but we need to keep the door open.

*Damn, where is that coming from? Boyfriend probably warned her. Fucking ass hole Gavin had to go and ruin everything for me. Had to put Victor on ultra-vigilant mode.*

Kiro sighed but he opened the door a crack. With one swift movement he put his arm around her and pulled her to the ground. Kiro had angled their descent so she ended up sitting in his lap with his arms around her. He felt her quickened heartbeat as his chest pressed against her back. He put his chin on her shoulder.

M: Kiro!

K: What?

M: This is not appropriate!

*Wow, Victor had to have said something to her. She has never minded a little cuddling.*

K: What? You can’t hug your friends?

M: That is not what is happening now, and you know it.

*Gotta reel her back in. Maybe if I make my voice all soft and shaky…*

K: Please just stay here a minute.

M: No!

*Ok, gotta make her feel she can trust me. Time to pull out all the stops.*

K: Please, just for a minute. I know you are worried about Victor, but the door is open. And I am not making a move on you or anything….

M: Kiro….

K: Please…. I don’t think I can go out there if I am this jittery. I just need a minute.

Kiro sighed. He put his forehead on to Marissa’s shoulder. He felt her relax in his arms. He was finding himself glad that that fan kinda broke the rules this morning – he felt he could at least control the tightness in his pants a little bit.

*Now to bring it home…*

K: You know you’re my best friend, right?

M: Kiro….

K: (with a small self-deprecating laugh): You’re really my only friend...

M: That’s not true!

K: I know I have tons of fans who love my music, but none of them really care about just me. You are the only one who could care less if I am on stage or not.

M: You are one of my best friends too, Kiro.

K: I really hope Victor takes care of you. I am going to be gone for a few months on tour, and I won’t be here if he does anything to hurt you.

*Worried, just like a “bestie” would be.*

M: Why do you think he is going to hurt me?

K: Well, you are so nice. You are too nice for him. He is very mean and cold. It’s like you two are opposites. I think Gavin would have even been a better choice than him!

M: (elbowing Kiro in the stomach) Hey!

K: Ouch! Hey, I am just being honest. Yeah, you wanted a partnership and all Gavin did was follow you around like a little lost puppy, but I think you are the puppy when it comes to Victor.

*Guess that is still a sore spot for her. I will have to remember that.*

M: What do you mean by that?

K: I mean, that you are following Victor around like a puppy. I don’t think the two of you have the partnership that you think you do. And, as your best friend, I feel it is my duty to be honest with you on this.

M: You haven’t even seen us together Kiro. How can you say that?

K: That is my point. I haven’t seen you together yet, so all I can do is worry. I have heard about what kind of man Victor is, and I know what kind of woman you are. All I can do is put 2 and 2 together and assume the outcome.

*At least this gives me the chance to insert myself. I gotta “get to know him.” It may help me split the two of them up quicker.*

M: Kiro, you don’t need to worry about me. I know Victor’s reputation precedes him; and in most cases, you would be right. But, he isn’t like that with me. I promise you, he is really good to me.

K: (sighs) Ok, Miss Chips. If you say so, I won’t worry. Now…. Time to go kick of this tour!

Kiro hugged her tighter for a moment before quickly standing up and flashing her a cheeky grin as he exited the broom closet.

*Have to lighten it up a bit now. I really needed more time with her to go any deeper, but it will have to wait until after. At least she will be watching me from the wings tonight.*

Kiro took center stage and waited for the curtains to rise. When they did the crowd erupted into a cacophony of screaming praise and emotion. Kiro simply radiated in the glow of love from his fans. He truly was the golden idol.

*******

The concert was almost over. Kiro had only 4 more songs planned. He had kept those last ones a secret from her. He wanted her to be surprised. It would add to the excitement. He knew the one that would get her all worked up. He was really hoping that Victor wouldn’t show up and ruin it for him.

It was hard for Kiro to sing that song. He wrote it for her, hoping to catch her attention. Hoping it would finally win him his prize. He really didn’t think it was going to be that big of a hit. Every time he sang it he would close his eyes and imagine that she was standing right there, ready for him.

Tonight, she would be standing right there. He wanted so very badly to bring her onstage and sing it to her properly. But she had a boyfriend now. And not just any boyfriend. The very man whose investment was making possible Kiro’s largest world tour ever.

But that man was not here tonight. How could Victor possibly want Marissa the way he did, when the guy wouldn’t even show up for her.

Kiro smirked to himself at the seeds of doubt he started to sow back there in the broom closet. No one could match his charm. Not even “rich as fuck,” “most eligible bachelor,” Victor. There was no way his sweet boyish grin and dancing blue eyes would lose out to a guy like that. It didn’t matter how much money he had. Marissa didn’t care about money. She cared about the important things; like love and trust. And Kiro was going to convince that woman he would be the one to give it to her. He had to have her. She was the only girl he had ever come across that didn’t immediately enter a state of hysterical rapture over him. She was an actual challenge that Kiro was going to overcome. She was intriguing to him on so many different levels.

He took a breath and went into the last verse of his song. The crowd was swaying with the rhythm. He saw her in the wings. Marissa looked just as dreamy eyed as his audience. Her hands clasped over her heart, waiting for him in the wings.

Kiro really put it on thick for his last refrain. He wanted to look over to see the swooning in her eyes when he finished this song. Her song. The movement in his peripheral vision distracted him. There he was. That haughty asshat. He actually came! He was standing there in the wings, his arms around Marissa. While Kiro sang her song. Her dreamy eyed look turned to that uptight prick in the suit.

Fuck, this was going to be harder than he thought. Better turn up the charm a few notches.

At the end of the song Kiro looked over to the side stage full on and winked at Marissa and Victor. Better not let his “bestie” think he was jealous.

*******

K: Wow!!! 4 encores and they are still going! I can’t do 5. I’m exhausted!

Kiro came bounding up to Marissa and Victor with a grin that threatened to engulf the entire backstage area.

V: (with sarcasm that he thought barley registered to anyone but Marissa) It seems like you still have a lot of energy.

*What a complete dick!*

Marissa elbowed him, and Victor shot her a faux look of hurt.

*Aw, aren’t they just the cutest.* Kiro was internally rolling his eyes.

M: Kiro, you did amazing! I am so proud of you!

K: (eyeing Victor) Yea, I’m still coming down off the adrenaline rush, if I do much more I will be completely worthless tomorrow for my interviews.

M: We don’t want that!

K: No, we don’t!

Kiro began to laugh. Marissa couldn’t help but join in. He knew she liked the sound of his laugh, she had told him as much. He dialed it up a notch and noticed her gravitating away from Victor and towards him. Victor noticed too and tightened his grip around Marissa’s waist; effectively breaking Kiro’s spell on her.

*Victor, why do you have to make this so hard on yourself? There isn’t a man alive who is a match for me. Just let her go.*

K: Thank you for coming Victor. It means a lot to me to have a supporter like you. Your financial backing is the reason I was onstage tonight, and it’s the reason I can go on such a large world tour. I will forever be in your debt!

Kiro gave Victor another of his winning grins. Victor’s hands tightened on Marissa’s waist yet again. Marissa stifled a laugh. Victor was really jealous right now. Kiro was reveling in how he was reacting. And how Marissa was noticing it.

V: (in a cool and smooth tone that was in complete juxtaposition to his body language) I was glad I could make it for the end at least. It’s nice to see my investment working so hard.

K: (with a smile on his face that didn’t quite reach his eyes) Glad you are happy! As your investment, I will have to be sure to work extra hard…. Right Marissa??

Kiro knew he had hit his mark by the look on Marissa’s face.

*Good to remind the “bestie” exactly what kind of relationship she is in with that man.*

M: (with admonishment) Kiro! You are being inappropriate again!

Kiro just grinned back at her. His eyes wandered up to Victor again and he gave a wink.

*I know he won’t take that little bit of bait, but the more I toss out there, the harder it will be for him to ignore.*

Kiro was lining up a few more innocent taunts to throw at Victor when Marissa stepped in.

M: So, who are you interviewing with tomorrow? I thought you were leaving for Sydney right away…

K: Nah, I have interviews with some local papers and blogs. Then the afternoon should be all the international media outlets wanting a scoop on how the first performance of the tour went, and what they can expect when I come to “their town.” Ya know, things like that….

Kiro noticed Victor loosening his grip on Marissa as he started to talk business.

*Gotta find a way to get Victor to go all “evil-CEO”…*

Kiro kept combing his memory for something to use against the man when Victor handed it to him.

V: Sydney is in 3 days, then you only have 1-day in between all your other stops. It’s an aggressive schedule. Do you have any back up plans?

*There, he is trying to show he is “better” than me. If I do this right, Marissa will be pissed at him!*

K: (surprised at Victor’s question) Back up? Well, I have done tours like this before. It hasn’t been a problem yet.

V: What happens if your flights come across bad weather? If the next venue has issues? If you get hurt or sick? The performance will either need to be cancelled and rescheduled, or you will have to push all performances out. I had not yet received any secondary proposals as to what happens when you come across delays. I will need one before you set out, so it can be presented to my board.

*I couldn’t have prayed for a better comment from that douche!*

K: Oh, ah, well my manager normally handles all of that. Your board already knew, I thought. They came with an HBS rep yesterday saying they would handle any delays.

Kiro had an insider at LFG and knew that HBS was causing Victor problems. Victor grip tightened around Marissa’s waist so much she let out a squeak.

V: (narrowing his eyes) They were mistaken. If you will excuse me for a moment…

*So much for “poker-faced.” You can clearly see he isn’t happy. Good for me I guess!*

Marissa looked on with worry in apparent in her eyes as Victor approached Kiro’s manager, Savin. Kiro wanted her eyes on him. He needed to get her attention to her sweet an amazing best friend rather than the ogre of a boyfriend she had.

K: Yikes! I hope I didn’t cause any problems.

M: I’m sure you didn’t. Unless you signed something with HBS….

K: Nah, I didn’t sign anything except with my manager and Victor for the tour.

Marissa turned to look at Victor and Savin again.

*Gotta keep her mind on me, but I do like her seeing how much of a jerk Victor i.!*

K: Earth to Miss Chips!

M: Sorry!

Kiro chuckled and winked at her. Then he pulled the box of chocolates she had given him before the show out from behind his back.

M: When did you grab those!

K: It’s a secret! (giving another boyish wink) So, what do you say to sharing a celebratory sweet with me?

M: Sounds great!

*This is gonna be so good. And Victor will be standing right there, too angry about his business to notice.*

Kiro opened the box and grabbed one of the small treats. He held it out to Marissa between his index finger and thumb, waving it in front of her mouth with one eyebrow raised and mischief glinting in his eyes.

Marissa moved her hand to take the chocolate and Kiro pulled away shaking his head with a roughish smirk.

K: Nah-ah Miss Chips! Open up!

M: Kiro! You don’t need to feed me!

K: It’s my candy, and I can do what I want!

*Come on baby, you know you can’t resist this. Give in, just a little.*

Marissa hesitantly, opened her mouth, Kiro noticed the flush rise in her cheeks. He knew she noticed that this was more than him just being playful, but she was going along with it. Kiro popped the chocolate into her mouth. He knew the smile on his face was devilish and seductive as he put the tip of his thumb into his mouth to suck off the melted chocolate.

K: (in a low hum) Mhmm.

Kiro licked his lips and popped a piece of chocolate from the box into his mouth. He felt Marissa’s heated gaze on him. He could hear her breath speed up. Food had always been a thing with the two of them, and he was using it to his advantage. He was loving how quickly she was reacting to him. He wondered how wet she was right now. Kiro’s intense eyes held her in place as he took a step closer to her. At that moment, they heard Victor’s voice raise and it broke the spell that Kiro was casting upon her.

V: (loudly) I did not sign off on any HBS participation, regardless of what you heard from my board members. I expect that you will have your secondary plans in case the need to cancel or postpone a performance comes up.

Kiro saw Savin’s shoulders fall in defeat. Victor had a smug yet annoyed look on his face.

Victor smiled as he walked over and put his arm around Marissa’s shoulders, pulling her in for a light doting peck on her cheek.

*Ugh – I was so close!*

Victor turned his attention to Kiro.

V: My apologies Kiro. I didn’t mean to make this all about business. You should be celebrating your brilliant performance and resting up for your interviews tomorrow.

A look flashed across Kiro’s eyes.

*You know what I am doing don’t you? But, what you don’t know is how close I am to closing this deal.*

Kiro returned his wide beaming smile to his face.

K: No worries boss man! Marissa and I had already kicked off the celebration anyways!

Kiro brandished the box of chocolates in front of Victor.

K: She gave me these before the concert started, but we are just now getting to try them. Want one?

V: (with his brow furrowed) No.

*Your scrunched face shows you aren’t too happy right now and that is alright with me because Marissa needs someone who isn’t “so serious!”*

Kiro couldn’t help the wide smile he had on his face.

As he was about to make a comment about Victor being “no fun” when Savin walked up to them, still obviously shaken by his conversation with Victor.

Savin: It seems that you will have everything you need first thing tomorrow. Sorry about the misunderstanding. I will be sure to check with you, or Goldman at least, on any future communications with the LFG board.

Victor nodded. Savin seemed relieved. As Savin turned to smile at Kiro he saw the box of candy that was in the star’s hands.

Savin: (grabbing the box from Kiro) Hey! That is not part of your diet! You need to keep healthy for this tour!

K: No fair! Marissa gave me those as a present! It’s just a little candy! Come on!

Savin shook his head and walked away. He turned as he reached a garbage can.

*I knew you would do that! Maybe I can get a little pity outta Marissa, but still – those were good!*

Savin: (as he dumped the box into the trash) Kiro, don’t let your “celebrations” (making the action with his hands) keep you up too late. Your first interview is at 8am sharp.

*Fuck, you had to say it that way. Savin, you’re a bastard and I think I may need to consider my options when this tour is done.*

At that, Savin turned again and walked down the hall. Marissa looked at Kiro with a questioning gaze.

*Good, she didn’t really “get” that.*

Kiro turned his face into a pout.

K: Aww man! Those were good too!

When Marissa laughed Kiro made sure to play up the look of hurt on his face. She reached into her purse and pulled out another box of chocolates.

*God, I got this girl wrapped around my finger.*

Kiro put on his best “excited kid at Christmas” look.

K: Miss Chips! You are the best!

M: (still laughing) I figured Savin would catch you, so I was prepared this time!

Kiro pulled Marissa away from Victor. He threw his arms around her and picking her up, he spun in a circle.

M: Kiro! Put me down!

Kiro laughed but acquiesced. He didn’t let her go though. His arm replaced where Victor’s had been around her shoulders. That earned Kiro a raised eyebrow from Victor along with a glare that could have thrown daggers. Kiro knew Victor was about to say something so he interjected by clapping Victor on the shoulder with his free hand effectively put himself between the couple.

K: So! You two joining me?

*Victor, let’s see how you react to being invited to the “celebrations” my manager so crudely mentioned.*

Kiro began to lead the two of them toward the throng of fans who were waiting across the room behind several large and menacing looking security guards.

Both Marissa and Victor then pulled away from Kiro at the same. Kiro saw her shoot Victor a questioning look. He hoped that she would try and convince Victor to stay. It would be a fun experiment to see what Victor would do. Then he looked at Victor with that “never in a million years” expression on his face.

M: I don’t think so Kiro. Victor and I have had a hard week and we both need some good rest tonight.

*Too bad. I really wanted to play with the two of you some more. It seems I am not going to get any further tonight. I guess I will just have to go have my own fun, I’ll switch out you two for another two and call it a night. Victor is really getting on my nerves anyway, but I still hate to give in to that guy.*

Kiro made sure to pout at Marissa again. He turned to the fans and his security guards and made the “V” sign with his hand. The security guards nodded and turned towards the horde of excitable fans.

K: Aww! Ok, then. I guess I won’t argue with you. At least this time. But my final show is here, so you WON’T get out of celebrating with me then, ya hear??

M: Of course, Kiro! I will make sure we have a blow-out after party planned for your final show!

Kiro smiled at Marissa and stuck out his hand towards Victor. Victor took the popstar’s hand, and Kiro shook back with vigor.

K: Thanks for everything again man, really. Marissa – you did awesome tonight. I couldn’t have done this without you. And thanks for the candy too.

M: Kiro, you know you are the one who did awesome. You are so talented you make my job easy! Good luck on the rest of the tour. I expect to hear wonderful things about it!

Kiro winked at her. She turned her smile from him to Victor and the two started walking down the hall to the exit.

It felt like the two of them leaving was Victor winning. Kiro didn’t want to put up with Victor anymore tonight, but he wanted the man to know he was fighting a losing battle.

Kiro hadn’t let Victor get more than a step away before grabbing his arm. Marissa had kept walking. Once she was a few steps away Kiro leaned in close to him, giving the CEO a serious look. Kiro wasn’t going to kid himself into thinking that Victor would play into his hands as easily as Marissa did. He didn’t need him to. He could just tell Victor what was going to happen. If the man repeated it to Marissa, she would never believe him.

Kiro whispered just loud enough for Victor to hear.

K: You just keep being you Victor. It’ll make things easier, even sweeter for me when I, as her “best friend,” get to rescue her from the big bad CEO.

Kiro saw the ice in Victors eyes as the man tilted his head to the side and pulled his arm out of Kiro’s grasp. Kiro wasn’t surprised, but he didn’t react either. Victor turned his back to Kiro and strode to catch up with Marissa. Kiro made note of the worried look she gave Victor. He laughed to himself.

*She definitely isn’t worried about Victor right now. I know she is worried about what he may have said to me, not the other way around! That cocky son of a bitch is going to make this so very easy for me.*

Kiro didn’t see Marissa watch him walking the opposite direction with a woman on each arm. He also didn’t see Victor wink at her. But he did hear their laughter as he entered his dressing room.

********

Their laughter continued to echo down the hall.

Kiro was already entertaining his guests. He paused only for a moment to shake his head at the sound, and quickly resumed his attentions on the women before him. Even though his body didn’t stop, his mind followed the couple as they left the building.

Victor did seem different with Marissa. Marissa seemed different with Victor. They couldn’t actually be happy together? No, this was still the honeymoon phase for them. Victor would show his true self soon. He kind of did tonight already.

Kiro grinned at that thought. He would be there when Victor went full metal jacket. And he would pick up the pieces of Marissa’s heart with his very own teeth.

Unfortunately, the two women he was with at the moment thought his smiles were for them. Let them think that, they really are only here for one reason any way.

K: Now ladies, (flashing his most charming boyish grin), I have a few rules before we really get started.


End file.
